It Still Matters
by idontknowmaybe
Summary: Originally meant to be one shots but ended up as more of a sequel to 'It Matters How This Ends'. Some will be flashbacks or memories and some will pick up where we left off. Rated M for language and some adult time.
1. Don't Quit Lovin' Me

**AN: HEY GUYS! So, I will periodically post a continuation of their journey and some flashback memories that took place before It Matters How This Ends began. Merry Christmas, I hope you get everything you asked for!**

* * *

"I don't like lying to my wife Beca" Jesse argued.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Sack up dude." She replied condescendingly.

"Whatever Beca. You're not married to Aubrey."

"Thank God for that" Beca teased.

"Seriously Becs, I love this. I really do but we can't keep doing this behind their backs." Jesse pleaded. "She knows something is up."

Beca sighed, "I just need a little bit more time to get everything all planned out."

Beca waited for a response from Jesse but didn't get one. She could hear his breath through the phone and assumed he was thinking. "Just a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. But figure it out Becs." He replied.

"Thanks Jess. I owe you." Beca said with a smile.

"Yes. You do." He confirmed. "I'll call you in a couple days okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks Jesse" Beca replied.

 **XxXxXx**

"I can't believe he's already a year old" Chloe whined as she walked down Peckham High Street having left the farmer's market when Aubrey called her.

"I know, a year passes by so fast" Aubrey breathed as she looked over at her son who was playing on the floor of her office in LA. "What did the doctor say?" Aubrey asked having remembered her reason for calling.

"Nothing really, we spoke about it and she gave me some information but I knew as much after speaking with Emma after she got pregnant with Fin. She did say that my health history is good and there shouldn't be any reason why I couldn't get pregnant fairly easily." Chloe answered as she made her way back towards her and Beca's flat.

"And have you spoken to Beca yet?" Aubrey asked.

"Enough about that Bree, is Brady talking yet?" Chloe asked hoping to avoid that conversation with Aubrey again.

"Nice deflection Chloe. I'm guessing the answer is no" Aubrey replied quickly.

"We talked about it. A few times" Chloe said quietly.

"And?" Aubrey asked.

"She said the time wasn't right and that she wanted to be married first." Chloe answered.

"And you think going to the doctor behind her back and getting information about in vitro is the right way to go about this?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm just getting information Aubrey. It's not like I'm knocked up already." Chloe argued, "And we have been engaged for almost a year and we haven't begun to make arrangements. For all I know we won't get married until we move back to LA in another 4 years. I'll be 33 years old by then. There was once a time when I thought I'd be done having kids by 33!" Chloe said loudly earning some looks from fellow passer's by.

"Chloe" Aubrey said soothingly.

"Just talk to Beca. See exactly where she stands and tell her you want to get married already."

Chloe huffed. "I will. What about Jesse? How is he?" Chloe asked.

"I still feel like he's hiding something." Aubrey admitted sadly.

"Like what?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, he's been weird lately."

"Weird how?" Chloe asked.

"Like he'll get a call late at night after we've gotten Brady down and we're in bed and he'll take the call out of the house. Or sometimes he'll ignore it but then sneak off once he thinks I'm asleep. He's just been doing some weird things and when I ask him about it he just says it's nothing or work." Aubrey sat quietly as she thought. "Has Beca said anything to you about Jesse?" She hoped.

"No. She hasn't" Chloe replied softly. "I'm sure it's nothing Bree. Jesse is too good of a guy. Has he ever given you a reason to not trust him?"

"No. Never." Aubrey replied confidently.

"Then see. I'm sure everything's fine." Chloe said cheerfully.

"When are you guys headed back for a visit? I miss you."

"Actually, next month Beca is taking some time off so we can take Fin to visit the Sutton's for a couple of days and then I think we were going to spend some time with my parents and then head out to LA for a week or so." Chloe answered as she turned to walk up the driveway of their house.

"Good. Brady misses is God mother." Aubrey's smile could be heard in her voice.

"I miss that little handsome guy too. I just got home" Chloe replied. "I'll call you in a couple days."

"Okay" Aubrey agreed.

"Kiss Brady for me" Chloe instructed. "Love you"

"I will. Love you too."

Chloe ended the call and slid the phone in the outside pocket of her purse. She rummaged through her bag in search of her house keys. She pulled the pamphlets her doctor gave her out as she continued looked. She finally found them nestled at the bottom of her bag. Chloe pulled them out and slid the front door key into the lock. Once inside, Chloe headed straight in toward the living room where she heard the TV. As she entered the room, she could see the back of Finley's head as the child sat watching an episode of Bookaboo. Chloe turned towards the hallway looking around for Beca but not seeing her. "Babe?" She called out.

"Hi Mama" Finley greeted without removing her eyes from the television screen.

Chloe turned back towards the dark haired child and froze. "Finley Sutton Richards. What are you doing?"

Finley turned to look up at her with Quinn's dark brown eyes that always seemed to soften Chloe's heart.

"Beca!" Chloe called loudly without taking her eyes off their daughter.

Seconds later Beca bounded into the room. "Hey babe" she greeted Chloe with a kiss to her cheek.

"Beca" Chloe said pointing towards Finley. "What is this?"

Beca turned to look at Finley who was once again engrossed in the TV show with the drum playing dog. Beca winced knowing she was about to get in trouble. "Um?"

"We talked about this. When she has to go to the bathroom, we take her to the bathroom. She can sit on training potty in there. I don't want her sitting on it in the living room, watching TV. That's not good practice Beca. And it's just weird." Chloe explained slightly annoyed that she had to even have this conversation with Beca.

"We did agree on that and I did not put her on the potty in the living room." Beca replied defensively.

"Ok Beca. If you didn't then who did?" Chloe asked with an eye roll.

Beca's eyes glanced down towards the floor. The literature in Chloe's hand caught her attention and gave her the perfect segway out of this conversation. "How did it go at the doctor?" Beca asked as she reached down for the things in Chloe's hand. Beca shuffled through the pamphlets. "Is IVF for you?" Beca said and then flipped to the next brochure. "17 ways to increase fertility." Then the next brochure, "It Start's With an Egg" and "How To Pick A Donor".

Chloe watched the expressions on Beca's face as she read each pamphlet aloud. After flipping through them all, she held them out in front of her. "I thought we discussed this Chloe" Beca's voice was angry. Softy but angry.

"I just wanted to get the information Becs" Chloe answered timidly.

"Okay" Beca nodded trying to take it all in.

"It doesn't hurt to know how it works right? To have all the information necessary to make a decision?" Chloe said softly hoping to talk Beca off the edge she was tip toeing along.

"I don't want to have kids until we are married" Beca said quickly. "I thought you understood that." She shoved the information back at Chloe and then turned, leaving the room quickly.

Chloe placed the pamphlet's down by her purse and followed Beca quickly. "I do understand Becs but we have been engaged for almost a year" she argued. "Every time I ask you about when we may be able to fit in a wedding, you always say we don't have time or in a couple of months. That's been going on for a year Beca. At this rate, we will never be married and we will never have kids."

Beca stopped and turned abruptly. "We have a kid."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean Beca. More kids."

Beca squinted her eyes and turned back around heading up the stairs. Chloe followed.

"I want to have another kid Beca." She argued loudly. "I want Fin to have a brother or a sister. Don't you want that for her?"

"Yeah, Chlo I do" Beca replied as she stopped half way up the stairs and turned back toward the redhead. "But not right now. We should be married first. Don't you think?" Beca asked looking into crystal blue eyes.

"Then let's get married" Chloe offered as a solution. "Let's just go get married. Tonight, tomorrow. Let's just do it."

Beca rolled her eyes and continued her way up the staircase. Chloe followed.

"Right, like your parents would ever forgive me for marring you without them present. Your father would kill me."

"They'll get over it." Chloe said quickly waiving a hand in the air.

"We tabled this discussion Chlo. It's not the right time." Beca said as she continued toward her office.

"Finley is almost 2 and a half. I don't want her to be far apart in age from her sibling. I want to have a baby." Chloe said coming to a stop. "Beca" she called out.

Beca stopped as she heard the vulnerability in the redhead's voice. She turned to look over her shoulder. "I want to us to have a baby." Chloe said softly.

"I know you do Chloe. I know" Beca replied with a whisper. She turned and continued back to her office.

 **XxXxXx**

"I don't know what to tell you Chloe. I guess Kelsey got confused." Beca said as they sat in Heathrow airport waiting to be called to board the plan to Florida.

"My parents aren't expecting us until next week Beca." Chloe scoffed as she searched for her phone in her bag.

"So call them" Beca replied as she rolled her eyes looking directly at Finley who tried copied her with an exaggerated head roll.

"Don't teach her that" Chloe giggled with a light smack to Beca's arm.

Beca raised her top lip up and to the left laughing as Fin tried to copy her. "I'm sure it will be fine. Just call them."

"It's 4 in the morning there Beca. There is no way they're awake." Chloe argued.

"Then it will be a surprise" Beca playfully shrugged.

"British Airway's flight 1480 to Tampa, Florida, United States of America is now boarding" the overhead announcement rang loudly through the airport.

"Ready to go see Nana and Papa?" Beca said excitedly as she stood quickly. Finley scooted herself down from her chair landing on her feet. She reached up and grabbed Beca's extended hand letting her tiny hand disappear into her mom's.

"Wedy" Finley replied.

"Get your backpack baby" Chloe said pointing back towards the chair.

Finley dropped Beca's hand and reached back for her Skip Hop Baby Zoo Ferguson Fox backpack. She maneuvered the straps around her shoulders and reached back up for Beca who stood watching her with a giant smile.

"Wedy" Finley repeated.

Chloe followed behind Beca and Finley who walked towards the gate hand in hand. She couldn't hold back her smile at level of cuteness Finley and Beca were capable of. She shook the thoughts of doing it all over again out of her head. They hadn't discussed it further since the small argument they got in to after Chloe's trip to the doctor a month ago.

 **XxXxXx**

Lost in her thoughts Beca sat staring out of the window from the backseat of the cab. Finley who hadn't slept during the 9 hour flight was now seated sideways on her lap with her head resting against her chest. Chloe's frustration caught her attention. She turned her head to see Chloe drop both of her hands in her lap, still clutching her phone. "Can't get ahold of them?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe shook her head negatively.

"If they aren't home we'll just get a hotel room babe. It will be okay." Beca tried to sooth the redhead with her soft voice and touch to Chloe's left forearm. Chloe watched Beca's hand trail down her arm to her hand, lacing their fingers together. She gave Beca a small smile before her eyes fell to the sleeping two year old on Beca's lap. Beca saw the longing in Chloe's eyes. She turned her head away and focused on everything passing by out the window.

After the cab driver helped them pull their luggage out of the trunk and waited patiently for the generous tip that Beca gave him, they pulled the suitcases behind them and they walked up the stone path to Chloe's parent house just outside of Tampa. "That's weird" Chloe muttered. "Daddy's car is here."

"Huh" Beca said just as they reached the front door. Chloe let go of her suitcase and reached for the doorbell. She heard the chime and rocked back on her heels as she waited for someone to answer. The sound of the deadbolt being released snapped her out of her thoughts. The door opened slowly and Chloe's mouth hung open.

"Mom?" She said with concern sitting heavy on her voice. "Is everything okay? Are you crying?"

"Come in" Charlotte said as she stepped aside.

Beca couldn't contain her smile any further. She watched as Chloe left her suitcase on the door step and tentatively walked into her childhood home. Just past the entry she turned into the living room. "What are you all doing here?" She questioned in a high pitched voice.

"Babe" Beca said from behind her.

Chloe turned away from all of their friends and family back towards Beca. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to surprise you" Beca admitted with a grin.

"You definitely did" Chloe replied.

"And I was thinking that since your parents are here and my family is here and all of our friends are here, that maybe you would like to get married?" Beca finished questioningly.

Chloe turned back around to see her mom blotting her eyes again as she held her father's hand tightly. Her older sister Amanda and her husband Dylan were huddled together with their son Dax between them. Jesse, Aubrey and Brady. Amy and Bumper, Jessica and Ashley, CR, Flo, Lily, Stacie, Emma's parents and her sister Kate and Benji and Emily who smiled brightly at Chloe and added a little waive. Chloe turned back to Beca, "Like while we are here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, more like today. Tonight" Beca shrugged, "in a few hours."

"What?" Chloe said quickly.

"Please?" Beca asked softly.

"What about planning and dresses and bands and everything else?" Chloe rushed.

"It's all been taken care of babe." Beca took a step closer to Chloe and reached for her hand. "Marry me? Tonight. Please."

"Pweese Mama?" Finley begged taking a step towards her mother.

"Okay" Chloe whispered.

Before she had a chance to kiss Beca like she wanted to, Chloe felt Aubrey's hands on her shoulders pulling her away from Beca and into a group of squealing Bella's. Beca winked at her across the room and Chloe immediately felt the heat rising in her body.

"Earth to Chloe. Focus." Aubrey snapped. "We have so much to do."

 **XxXxXx**

"Are you ready honey?" Aubrey asked as the limo came to a stop.

Chloe blinked quickly, not wanting to let the tears escaper her eyes.

It had been a whirlwind since they arrived at her parent's house. Aubrey and the girls whisked her away to a nearby salon where they all got the works done. Hair, make-up and nails. Then she was rushed to a nearby dress shop where her wedding dress was waiting for her. It wasn't the one she picked out a couple of years ago but it was similar and it was even more perfect if possible. And it almost fit. A couple of last minute alterations were made and the Bella's including her sister and Kate all changed into their bridesmaid dresses which Aubrey and Stacie had coordinated. They were beautiful dark navy blue gowns matching in color but featuring different necklines. She hadn't seen or spoken to Beca in 5 hours and as the door opened and the girls filed out of the limo Chloe found her father's hand extending into the car. She took it quickly and he helped her out of the car. Her breath was literally taken away at the sight. Even though the sun was almost set, the lights off to her right that illuminated tables covered in white table clothes, candles and flowers glowed in the night.

Her father linked his arm with hers. "It's time baby girl" he said softly.

She watched as the Bella's all lined up in front of her. She heard a piano playing in the distance and the Bella's began to move forward slowly. She couldn't see what was ahead but she could see the top of a beautiful Oak Moss tree. It seemed to be where they were walking to. Her father stopped. She watched as her bridesmaids peeled off in different directions, some to the right and some to the left. After Emily who was last in line moved to the left Chloe literally couldn't breathe. At the base of the huge tree that was lit so beautifully in the night sky with the white moss hanging from the branches dancing in the gently breeze was Beca. Her hands laced in front of her waiting expectantly at the end of the grass path. She heard the wedding march begin to play and her father move. She quickly stepped to keep up with him as she made her way down the isle of white chairs and guests she was just now noticing standing as she passed them. Her father walked her straight to Beca who held out a hand that Chloe took quickly. She felt her father lean forward and kiss her cheek before turning and walking to the front row where his wife waited with Brady in her arms.

Aubrey took a step forward and reached for the bouquet of dark red roses that Chloe was holding in her right hand. Beca reached for the now empty hand as quickly as Chloe passed the flowers over. She stood in front of Beca with both of their hands linked together.

"You're beautiful" Beca whispered. Chloe could see the twinkle from the lights in the tree reflect off the tears that were slowly accumulating in Beca's dark blue eyes.

She was still having trouble breathing evenly much less speaking but had a few more moments to gather herself as she heard the minister speak. "Ladies. Are you ready to begin?" He asked softly.

Beca nodded.

"Friends and family. Welcome and thank you for being here on the important day. We are gathered to celebrate a very special love between Chloe and Beca. All of us need and desire to love and be loved in return. Chloe and Beca, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, humor and patience. So let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again."

Beca smiled as she dropped Chloe's hand and reached up to softly wipe a tear that escape bright blue eyes with the pad of her thumb. She linked their hands again. Movement out of the corner of Chloe's eye caught her attention. She turned to look around Beca just in time to see Finley push away from Jesse who was standing behind Beca as her man of honor. The toddler was dressed in a white gown with a dark blue waist band and white shoes. Chloe tried to suppress her laugh as Finley barreled forward hoisting a pillow over her head in Beca's direction. The sound of laughter could be heard from the large pool of guests as Beca bend down toward their daughter whispering something in her ear. Finley lowered the pillow and stepped back around behind Beca.

"Sorry, we didn't have a lot of time to practice." Beca shrugged as she straightened out her white gown.

"It's okay" Chloe whispered. "You look so gorgeous" she managed to say while she had the opportunity.

"Beca" The minister said softly as he handed her a small card.

Beca took a breath and began, "With this ring, I give you my promise that from this day forward I will give you all my love, and you shall not walk alone. I have no greater gift to give. As your love is my anchor, and your trust is my strength, May my heart be your shelter and my arms be hour home. As this ring has no end or beginning, so shall my love for you be. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am, and all that I shall become." Beca handed the card back to the minister and turned toward Finley who scurried in front of them again and raised the small pillow as high over her head as she could manage. Beca pulled the diamond band from the lace and slide it slowly on Chloe's ring finger.

"And Chloe" the minister said handing her a small card. She recognized the vows as the words she had written years ago.

"Beca" Chloe's voice was thick with emotion. "I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will take care of you, stand beside you and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Chloe's vision blurred slightly as she leaned down to place a kiss on Finley's cheek. She pulled the wedding band from the pillow and slid it on Beca's finger.

"Because they have exchanged their vows before God and these witnesses, have pledged their commitment each to the other, and have declared the same by joining hands and by exchanging rings, I now pronounce you married and you may seal this union with a kiss."

Chloe grabbed Beca by the back of the neck and pulled her forcefully towards her earning hoots and whistles from the crowd. Beca smiled into the kiss as she felt Chloe pull back slowly. "I love you" Chloe whispered.

"I love you." Beca said in return.

 **XxXxXx**

"I can't believe you did this" Chloe whispered into Beca's neck as they danced.

"I had a lot of help" Beca admitted. "I couldn't have pulled all this off without Jesse."

"What about Bree?" Chloe asked pulling away to look at her wife.

"I wanted to keep it a secret from her for as long as possible because I didn't trust her not to spill the beans, but he eventually cracked and told her." Beca giggled. "He's weak."

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"And Stacie and Aubrey organized all of the wedding stuff and CR, Ashley and Jess got everyone here. Our friends are pretty amazing you know."

"Not as amazing as you." Chloe said softly as she closed the distance between them and placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca pulled back but rested her forehead against Chloe's as they continued to dance under the moonlight and lights that were strung around the large trees.

"What happens next?" Chloe whispered as she allowed herself to be swept away in the romance of the night.

"Well, We are going to spend the next couple of days with our friends and family and then you and I are going on a honeymoon." Beca smiled.

"Oh yeah? Where would you be taking me?"

"Like I'd tell you" Beca teased.

"You aren't supposed to keep secrets from your wife" Chloe teased back.

"Huh. I like that" Beca smiled. "My wife." She nodded as she felt the words on her lips. "I like it a lot."

* * *

 **AN2: Leave me your thoughts if you want me to continue.**


	2. I've Built My Life Around You

**6 YEARS AGO**

Her eyes flew open abruptly as she jolted from her sleep and she gasped from breath.

"Calm down" Quinn whispered as she knelt by the bed with her chin resting on the side of the mattress close to Beca's face. She pressed her finger over her lips signaling for Beca to be quiet.

"Were your f" Beca started but was abruptly silenced by Quinn's tattooed hand over her mouth.

"Sssshhhhhhh" Quinn reprimanded her. "Okay?" She mouthed.

Beca nodded her head and Quinn's hand slowly peeled itself from her mouth. "Were your fingers up my nose?" Beca whispered.

"Doesn't matter. Get up. Put some clothes on" Quinn said softly then popped to her feet and left the room.

Beca watched her walk out. She took a deep breath and slowly looked over her shoulder to see red locks sprayed across the pillow. As softly as she could, Beca rolled out of bed being extra cautious to not wake Chloe who was still sleeping soundly beneath the soft white sheet. Once her feet hit the floor, she crept across the room to her suitcase, fishing out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, then tip toed out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her. She made her way through the rented house till she found Quinn looking through the refrigerator.

"Why?" was the only word Beca could force out of her mouth this early in the morning.

Quinn pulled away from the appliance with her arm full of groceries. She laid out eggs, bread, milk, butter, orange juice and a package of bacon. "Cuz I'm hungry." She answered and then walked over to the coffee pot, flipping over a mug and filling it with the steaming beverage. She placed the mug down in front of Beca and smiled.

"You could have showered first." Beca mumbled after she lowered the coffee mug from her mouth. "You're gross."

"You know, you could stand to be in a little better shape B. You should run with me tomorrow." Quinn offered knowing Beca would instantly decline.

"Hard pass" Beca said as she opened her eyes wide trying to wake herself all the way up.

"I'll shower after we get breakfast under control before the girls get up." Quinn smirked.

"What?" Beca asked seeing the playful look on her best friends face.

Quinn shook her head. "Chloe told me yesterday that she was gonna meet me on the beach this morning to run but she never showed up."

Beca tried to fight her smile as the memory of the night before flooded her thoughts.

"It sounded like she got a hell of a work out last night." Quinn teased.

Beca tried not to spit her coffee all over the counter effectively choking herself in the process.

"Good work by the way" Quinn said before turning back toward the cupboards in search of more ingredients.

After Beca regained control of her breathing she asked, "You guys heard?"

Quinn returned to the counter with more items, laying them all out in a row. "Beca, I think most of St. Martin heard."

Beca dropped her head in her hands as she shook her head. "Unbelievable" she mumbled into her palms.

"Whatever. At least you got some." Quinn said as she pulled out a frying pan from a lower cabinet.

Beca's head popped up. "You didn't?"

"No, Emma was tired. She'd been studying so hard for weeks for the finals she took yesterday morning. When she got home we left immediately so she hasn't had much sleep lately." Quinn explained. "You ready?" She asked.

"For what?" Beca asked looking at the organized items laid out in front of her.

"Bacon, eggs and French toast." Quinn said pointing to the items.

"I like pancakes" Beca argued.

"Emma loves French toast." Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"Pancakes." Beca said again more forcefully.

"French toast. Bacon. And eggs." Quinn repeated. "And it doesn't matter what you like, this if for the girls. And they like French toast."

"Chloe likes pancakes." Beca argued.

"No, you like pancakes so she makes you pancakes. She actually loves French toast." Quinn answered.

"No she doesn't" Beca replied unsure of why she was questioning herself as to Chloe's preferences.

"Wanna bet?" Quinn said playfully.

Beca sat quietly thinking back to all the occasions when they made breakfast together and how she realized that they hadn't really ever made breakfast together. They had eaten breakfast together but never went through the act of preparing it with each other. More often than not it was already prepared when Beca drug herself out of bed. Beca tried to recall what Chloe ordered when they would go out for breakfast. Maybe she remembered Chloe having French toast a couple of times but that didn't mean she liked them more than pancakes. "You're on" Beca said foolishly.

"If Chloe prefers French toast over pancakes, you have to strip naked and run down to the beach to the surf shop this evening. When the beach is crowded." Quinn proposed.

"No fucking way am I doing that" Beca rebutted quickly.

"Well, you won't have to worry about it since you know Chloe better than I do right? And pancakes are her favorite. Right?" Quinn baited her.

"And if I win?" Beca asked.

"I'll do the same." Quinn offered simply with a shrug of her shoulder.

Beca sat quietly as she weighed the options and searched her memory. She couldn't back out now, she would never hear the end of it. "Deal."

 **XxXxXx**

 **PRESENT DAY**

Beca watched the bread closely in the pan. She waited with the spatula in her left hand counting the seconds until she hoped it would be the perfect time to flip the toast. The memory had just faded away when she felt arms wrap around her waist and a weight added to her right shoulder.

"Hmmm" Chloe hummed happily. "I love French toast" she breathed in the smell of cinnamon and vanilla.

Beca's eyes closed and her face reddened at the embarrassing thought of her running naked across a crowded beach rushed over her. "I know" Beca whispered.

"Good morning" Chloe said after she placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "It smells so good baby."

"How did you sleep Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca asked softly feeling Chloe cling to her tightly.

"So good" Chloe whispered in Beca's ear with a smile. "In fact, after breakfast maybe you and I can go back to bed for a while." She purred. "I'm not tired but I bet you can find a way to fix that."

"I'm sure I can think of something" Beca teased as she turned her head to the side to meet Chloe's lips in a searing kiss which instantly deepened as Beca massaged Chloe's tongue with her own earning a sensual moan from the redhead. Chloe pulled back slowly with a wide smile.

"I'm gonna go shower." She said breathless.

Beca nodded slowly. "Don't be long. Breakfast is almost ready and you're gonna need your strength for this honeymoon."

Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's lips before unwrapping her arms and pulling away from her wife. She smacked her butt playfully before heading back to the bedroom of the house they rented on a private beach in the Seychelles.

A few hours later Chloe slipped her hand in Beca's as they walked along their private beach. "When you said I'd need my strength, I didn't think you meant for activities that would take place outside of the house." She teased.

"I'm full of surprises" Beca replied with a chuckle.

"Lately you are" Chloe said as she brought Beca's hand to her lips softly kissing her wife's knuckles.

"And I have another one" Beca said with a smile.

Chloe looked lovingly at her wife. "And that would be?"

"I thought we could talk about having a baby" Beca said softly as looked down at the white sand beneath her feet. She saw Chloe stop beside her and felt herself being pulled back by their joined hand.

"Are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah Chlo. I know you're ready."

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I think so. I mean, it wouldn't be that much different than it is now except there would be two of them." Beca shrugged.

The tears filled Chloe's eyes as she nodded happily.

Beca stepped forward pulling Chloe into her. Chloe dropped her hand and wrapped her arms around Beca as she buried her face in Beca's neck. "I love you" she mumbled against Beca's skin.

"I love you too" Beca replied happily. "So tell me what the doctor said."

 **XxXxXx**

Three months later Beca sat propped up against the headboard in bed with her laptop resting on her legs. She rubbed her crossed feet against one another as she stared at the closed bathroom door across the room from her. She heard the toilet flush and waited but the door never opened. She pursed her lips to one side as she tried to imagine what Chloe was doing in the bathroom and why she didn't open the door like she had the last two times. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of small feet quickly approaching. She turned just as Finley rounded the corner of their bedroom dragging her plush blue whale, that she absolutely couldn't leave the aquarium gift shop without, behind her.

"What's up bug?" Beca asked as the girl came to an abrupt stop.

Finley's face crinkled up instantly.

Beca pushed the computer off her lap and jumped out of the bed quickly. She dropped to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her daughter who was clinging to her tightly.

"Bad dream?" Beca asked softly.

Finley nodded against her chest and Beca felt the wetness soak through her t-shirt.

"It's okay baby. There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise." Beca whispered as she stroked Finley's back soothingly.

"Momstahs" Finley mumbled vulnerably.

"Oh baby. There are no monsters. I checked remember." Beca insisted.

"They cwalled in when I was seeping." Finley argued through her tears.

The bathroom door opened slowly. Beca turned to watch Chloe turn the light off and walk out of the room. Her heartbroken expression informed Beca of the result of the pregnancy test. She tried to perk up when she saw Beca hugging Finley in the middle of their bedroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. Her voice hoarse.

Beca could tell it was from crying. "She had a bad dream." Beca said quietly.

Finley pulled away from the brunette and ran to Chloe. Chloe reached down and grabbed the dark haired child under her armpits and pulled her up to her chest. Finley wrapped her legs around Chloe and her arms tightly around her neck.

Beca stood up from the floor and made her way over to her wife and child. She kissed Chloe softly on the cheek before leaving the room. She knew what was about to happen next because it had happened before. Not nightly but maybe two or three times a month. She walked into Finley's room and turned off the night light in the child's room. She pulled Finley's blanket back and grabbed the potty training mat that was laid across the bed. They were in the middle of potty training with Finley and she was doing well but still had the occasional accident in her sleep and Beca had awoken to a wet sheet and mattress one to many times and didn't desire to ever do it again.

Beca walked back into their room. Chloe and Finley hadn't moved. They stood in an embrace both girls with their eyes closed, each unknowingly comforting the other.

"Babe?" Beca's voice caused Chloe's eyes to open.

Finley pulled her head away from Chloe's neck to look into her mother's eyes with her dark browns. "Seep wiff mama?" Finley requested softly.

Chloe looked around the child to Beca, asking permission for their daughter to sleep in their bed, Beca nodded as she pulled back their blankets and laid the training pad in the center of the bed.

"Okay bug. But let's try to potty first" Chloe said as she turned with the toddler and walked back into the bathroom.

Once everyone was settle in bed, Beca reached up to her nightstand table turning off the lamp. She turned back over to face Finley who laid in between her and Chloe. She could see Chloe's eyes glow bright blue from the lights of the window. She reached across Finley and placed her hand softly on Chloe's cheek. Chloe leaned into the touch and closed her eyes as a tear escaped and ran down her face.

"It will happen baby. I promise." Beca whispered hoping to offer Chloe some comfort. "We'll have another one."

Chloe nodded slowly. She turned her lips into Beca's palm and kissed it tenderly.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Tell me your thoughts ...**


	3. Everybody Needs Some Good Lovin'

She was exhausted. After a long day of meeting after meeting after meeting, Beca slid the key into the lock. She was so tired, it seemed to take all her remaining strength to turn the key and unlock the door. She pushed the heavy door open and tossed her keys in the bowl that sat on the entry table. She pushed the door back with her butt until it stopped. Beca closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door. Her bed was within reach. All she had to do was will herself off the door, down the hall, up the stair case, down another hallway and into their bedroom. She took a deep breath as she worked up the strength to make it to the most comfortable bed in the world. Beca exhaled and her eyes shot open at the sound of a faint moan. She picked her head up off the door and listened. She was exhausted so maybe it was in her head. After not hearing anything after several seconds, Beca pushed herself off the door and started to walk towards her bedroom. Her left foot had just landed on the bottom step when she heard it again. It was unmistakable. A moan and not of pain. She waited and then again she heard it and again. Beca took the steps two by two until she was at the top. The sounds growing louder and louder as she approached her and Chloe's bedroom. Beca reached for the doorknob, she turned it quickly and pushed the door open.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

"Oh my God."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Beca yelled as she started backing out of the room quickly.

"Wait Beca, please wait!"

 **XxXxXxX**

Chloe rolled over and reached for her phone. She pulled it off the nightstand.

"Hey" She said her voice still laced with sleep.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled through the phone.

"What's wrong Babe?" Chloe asked suddenly wide awake.

"Fucking Aubrey" Beca was furious.

Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard the beeping of an incoming call. Seeing Aubrey's name appear on the screen, Chloe furrowed her brow.

"Bree's calling me" Chloe said as she put the phone back to her face. "What's going on?"

"Fucking Aubrey and Jesse." Beca said loudly.

"Becs, please calm down. I don't understand what you're so upset about and why Bree is calling me at three o'clock in the morning." Chloe sighed. "Tell me what's going on." Chloe requested calmly.

"Oh shit baby, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference" Beca apologized.

"It's okay. Just tell me what's going on Becs" Chloe breathed.

After my meetings today, I decided to come to the house in Malibu." Beca said trying to calm herself as her wife requested. "You asked me to check on the house while I was here and I just wanted to get out of LA for a while so I took a cab home. Anyway, I come inside and I'm about to go upstairs when I hear a sound."

"Okay?" Chloe said as she tried to follow Beca's story.

"It was kind of a" Beca felt her stomach flip at the recollection of the sound and the image that was now seared into her memory. "a moan."

"A moan?" Chloe questioned. She heard the beeping on the end of her line again and pulled the phone back to see Aubrey calling again.

"Yes a moan." Beca answered.

"What kind of moan?" Chloe asked thoroughly confused.

"You know, like a sex moan."

"Oh" Chloe replied.

"So I started to go upstairs and they got louder and louder. I followed them to our bedroom and when I opened the door, I saw" Beca paused pushing down the sick feeling in her stomach.

"What? You saw what?" Chloe was now hanging on every word.

"Aubrey and Jesse." Beca finally got out. "Having sex on our bed."

"What?" Chloe exclaimed.

"I fucking know Chlo" Beca said relieved that Chloe was on the same page as her.

"Oh my God" Chloe began to laugh.

"What?" Beca replied quickly. "Why are you laughing Chlo? It's not funny. It's disgusting." Beca argued as Chloe's laugh continued to flow out of her phone. "He was just like pounding into her." Beca said angrily, "Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh baby." Chloe admonished, "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad?" Beca couldn't believe Chloe wasn't angry. "They were having sex. Naked. With each other Chloe. On our bed."

"I know baby, I heard you the first time." Chloe teased.

"I can't believe you think this is funny."

"You do remember that you've had sex with Jesse?" Chloe teased.

"Oh my God" Beca said loudly.

"Wait, hold on babe, Aubrey's calling me again" Chloe said quickly into the phone.

"Don't you pu" she heard Beca's voice say before she hit the swap button.

Chloe shook her head quickly and got into character. She answered in her best, 'you just woke me out of a dead sleep voice', "Hello?"

"Chloe?" Aubrey said breathless into the phone.

"Bree?" Chloe played along. "It's 3 in the morning. Is everything okay? Are you okay?" Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Have you spoken to Beca?" Aubrey asked quickly.

"No why?" Chloe asked still playing dumb, "Is something wrong with Beca?" Chloe escalated the concern in her voice.

"No, no she's fine." Aubrey paused. "I think."

"You think?" Chloe said loudly. "What's going on Aubrey?"

"She saw something that I would have rather her not have ever seen." Aubrey said knowing Chloe was going to ask for more details but hoping she wouldn't."

Chloe held back her laugh. "What did she see?"

Chloe waited but Aubrey didn't answer. She pulled the phone from her ear to make sure they were still connect. "Bree?"

"She walked in on me and Jesse" Aubrey whispered.

"Walked in on you and Jesse doing what?" Chloe asked enjoying teasing Aubrey.

"You know" Aubrey said hoping Chloe would get it.

"No, I don't?" Chloe replied innocently.

"We were having sex" Aubrey whispered barely audible.

Chloe made out clearly what she said and slapped her hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh. She took a breath, "I didn't hear you, what did you say?" she managed to ask.

"We were having sex" Aubrey tried just slightly louder.

"I'm sorry, it must be the connection. I can barely hear you Bree. What?" Chloe teased.

"Sex" Aubrey shouted. "We were having sex."

"Oh my God Aubrey. What was Beca doing barging into your house? Into your bedroom?" Chloe said trying to sound horrified.

"She didn't." Aubrey admitted.

"You guys better be fucking dressed" Chloe heard Beca's voice in the background of her call with Aubrey. "I'm coming in!"

"Bree?" Chloe asked.

"We're at your house." Aubrey admitted.

Beca must have just walked in when Aubrey said that. "In our house" Chloe could hear Beca's voice clearly, "In our fucking bed!"

Chloe couldn't hold her laughter back anymore.

"Stop laughing Chloe" Beca shouted.

"How do you know she's laughing?" Aubrey asked Beca as she held the phone to her ear listening to the redhead on the other end.

"She's been laughing since I called and told her 5 minutes ago" Beca said looking around the room. "Where's Jesse?" she asked.

Aubrey pointed toward the bathroom.

"You knew?" she asked Chloe.

"Sorry Bree." Chloe said between giggles.

"Don't you guys have your own house to do this in?" Beca asked, her voice sounding slightly more calm than she was 30 seconds ago.

"We just dropped Brady off at Jessica and Ashley's and were going to have a night out and you're house was just right down the street" Aubrey dropped her head as she blushed. "It's hard when you have kids and when you have a night away, you just kind of."

"Please stop talking" Beca interrupted. She turned toward the bathroom door and banged her fist on it four times. "You better have our sheets fucking dry cleaned Jesse."

"Okay" she heard come from the other side of the door.

"And stay out of my fucking house" Beca shouted.

"Bree" Chloe said calmly into the phone.

"Yes?" Aubrey asked hoping her best friend wasn't mad at her.

"How many times have you and Jesse used our house?" Chloe asked hoping this was the first time.

"Um" Aubrey hesitated.

"Aubrey!" Chloe said loudly.

"What?"

"How many?" Chloe demanded.

"Just a few times." Aubrey said shyly.

"How about I don't tell Beca and you promise to not do it again and have all the places you have done it professionally cleaned." Chloe offered knowing full well she would tell her wife everything she could mange to coax out of Aubrey in the future.

"Deal."

"Is my wife still there?" Chloe asked.

"I think she left." Aubrey replied. "I'm so sorry Chlo."

"It's fine Bree. It's weird but it's fine." Chloe said trying to ease her best friend.

"Beca's so mad."

"She'll be fine. She was just surprised and you know how she is. She get's embarrassed easily. She'll be fine." Chloe replied. "I better call her back though."

"Okay." Aubrey breathed as Jesse finally came out of the bathroom looking as if he was ready for Beca to jump out and punch him in the face.

"Clean up my house Bree" Chloe warned playfully.

"I will. Sorry Chlo."

"Bye Aubrey." Chloe said as she shook her head and hung up the phone. She quickly called Beca back and waited as it rang once.

"Seriously Chloe" Beca still sounded upset.

"Baby, it's okay. It's kind of funny."

"You didn't see it" Beca deadpanned.

"I'm sorry that you did babe" Chloe said trying not to burst into laughter again.

"We've slept with our daughter in that bed" Beca whined.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "it will be fine Beca. Where are you?" She asked changing the subject.

"In a cab." Beca sighed. "I just wanted to sleep in our bed."

"I'm sorry honey."

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Beca breathed. "How was your day?"

"It was good. Fin and I went to the park for a couple of hours. Then we painted a couple of pictures and watched a movie." Chloe recapped.

"The Lion King?" Beca asked knowing it was her daughter's favorite at the moment.

"Yes, I swear I quote that movie in my sleep" Chloe breathed.

"We need to burn that DVD" Beca said through a yawn.

Chloe giggled. "She'll get over it. Remember when she had Little Mermaid on repeat for a month."

"How could I possibly forget?" Beca smirked as she remembered. "I miss you guys."

"You'll be home in a couple days baby." Chloe said soothingly.

"I know." Beca agreed quietly.

"We miss you too, you know" Chloe said sweetly.

"I'll let you go babe. I'm sorry I woke you up." Beca yawned.

"Baby, you can wake me up anytime." Chloe said huskily.

Beca smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"You better."

"I love you." Beca smiled.

"I love you too." Chloe replied.

Chloe hung up the phone and rolled to place it back on her nightstand and picked up the white plastic stick. She returned to her back and looked up at the ceiling as she rubbed her belly softly with her right hand and held the plastic in her left looking at it intently as a wide smile spread across her face. She looked down at her flat stomach. "I can't wait to tell your mommy about you when she get's home" Chloe whispered.

* * *

 **AN: Tell me your thoughts ...**


	4. Keep Me By Your Side

Beca tapped out a beat on the arm rest of the club chair as she waited. Her business meetings were finished, the Malibu house had been checked on and now she was running her last errand in LA and then she was heading back to London. She sighed as she glanced at the clock counting two and a half hours till her flight departed. Beca whipped her head around quickly at the sound of the office door opening.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Mitchell."

Beca stood from the chair and shook the man's hand. "Not a problem Mr. George. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he walked around his desk and sat in his large office chair.

Beca re-took her seat. She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a large legal envelope. "Chloe and I would like to legally adopt Finley." Beca handed the packet over to him. "We completed the adoption request you provided us."

"That's wonderful news Mrs. Mitchell." Mr. George smiled. "I know they wanted the two of you to become Finley's parents and not just guardians." He said as he flipped through the paper work reviewing them quickly and looking for the appropriate signatures. "This looks to be in order. I don't see any reason why this will not be granted. It's customary for a court date to be set and a judge to declare the adoption offical. Since you have had custody of Finley for the last two years, I doubt that either you or your wife will be required to attend. I should be able to appear on your behalf without any issue." He paused.

"Great" Beca said quickly hoping that her business was finished and she would be one step closer to heading back to London.

"I see that you would like for Finley's last name to remain Richards?" He questioned.

"Yes. Chloe and I agreed that Finley should have Quinn and Emma's last name. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. It should be fine. I just wanted to double check. It can always be changed at a later date if you should change your mind." He smiled.

"Perfect. Thank you." Beca said as she began to stand up.

Mr. George stood from his desk and made his way over to a small safe across his office. Beca watched him curiously as he turned the dial and pulled the small box open. He pulled out several envelopes, flipping through each one till he found what he was after. He closed the safe and turned back towards the brunette.

"Do you have plans for the afternoon?"

"Oh, well I'm actually headed to the airport. My plane leaves in a couple of hours." Beca answered.

"Excellent" Mr. George replied as she grabbed his briefcase from his desk and his suit jacket that hung on a nearby coat rack. "I'll drop you off."

"Um, thanks for the offer but I was just going to UBER it." Beca answered politely.

"I have to show you something and it happens to be on the way to LAX." Mr. George smiled.

Beca squinted. She hadn't seen him in this state before, he almost seemed excited. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"When you and your wife become Finley's legal parents, you are set to assume all of the assets that Quinn and Emma left for their child." He began to explain as he held the door open for Beca.

"Yes, Chloe and I want all of those assets to remain in a trust for Finley until she's 25." Beca replied. "Can you arrange that?"

"Of course Mrs. Mitchell. I'll take care of it but I've been waiting to show you this for two years hoping that you would adopt Finley." He smiled. "Please" he gestured for her towards the door.

"Okay" Beca sang skeptically.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca looked out the window curiously as the car twisted and turned down numerous streets in Culver City. Mr. George pulled up along the curb and put the Lexus in park.

"Here we are" He announced happily.

Beca looked over towards the lawyer and out the driver side window. The brick wall along the outside of the building was painted colorfully. Musical instruments, illustrations of musicians, and curious looking doodles covered the dark grey brick in bright spray paint. The old sign that hung on the side of the building reading Jazz Café caught Beca's attention.

"What is this?" She asked.

Mr. George smiled at the curious brunette before reaching for his door handle and climbing out of his car. Beca followed quickly.

Once they were both standing outside of the building that looked abandoned Mr. George raised his hand to dangle a single key from his fingers. Beca watched the key swing through the air.

"This is all yours." Mr. George replied.

Beca pulled her eyes from the key and back to the building. She walked closer to what looked to be the front entrance. The windows were covered in so much dirt and dust that it was impossible to see inside. The large metal door looked heavy and was covered in local artist graffiti. "This is a shit hole" Beca said looking at the mess in front of her.

Mr. George chuckled. "Maybe, but it's your shit hole."

"Seriously, what is this?" Beca asked turning toward the man.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" He smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'd rather not" she supplied as she watched him unlock the door and slide the metal door to the left. She shook her head and followed him inside. It was cold and drafty inside the old rundown building. The first thing she noticed was the smell. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand. "Has something or someone died in here?" Then her eyes floated around the building. Unique woodwork covered the walls. A twisted staircase led straight up to a small opening in the ceiling.

"A couple of weeks after Finley was born" Mr. George said as he walked through the room towards a boxy structure covered by a drop cloth. He pulled it back and Beca held her breath until most of the dust that had been tossed through the air seemed to settle. "Quinn brought me here. She had been looking at this location for a few months. It was pretty much in this condition" He smiled. "I advised heavily against her purchasing this property because" he said as his polished black leather shoe pushed a large dead rat across the room, "well, because I couldn't see why this hadn't been torn down by the city yet." He laughed again, mostly to himself.

Beca watched the rodent's body come to a stop and then looked back towards Mr. George who stood beside the large metal and wood desk. "But she didn't listen. She purchased this property a few days later." He began towards the staircase. He motioned with his head for Beca to follow him.

Reluctantly she did. They climbed the steps. The upper level was just as gross as the bottom floor. This space was more open that the floor below, which had some doors that Beca wasn't interested in finding out what was behind them. But this level, was open. The ceiling exposed the piping and duct work for the building. Lights hung down from large poles but Beca noticed most of them were missing light bulbs but the large windows, even though they were caked in dirt, allowed for the space to be bright.

"She saw the potential here and honestly I don't think I can still see it, but she did."

Beca looked around. She didn't want to move hoping to avoid scaring whatever animal was currently residing here. She nodded as she listened but was hoping that the tour of the nasty building was almost over.

"Quinn left this to Finley."

Beca's eyes darted up to meet Mr. George's.

"Welcome to 20/20 Records" Mr. George announced.

"What?" Beca asked.

"This is Finley's and now yours." He smiled.

Beca looked around the room trying to piece everything together.

"Quinn wanted the two of you to build this" he began to explain. "Into a business. She wanted to be able to leave this for her and Emma's kids and for you're and Chloe's kids. Something that you could create together. Something that was all your own."

"A recording studio?" Beca questioned.

"A label." Mr. George clarified. He pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and held it out for Beca.

She opened the white legal envelope and pulled several sheets of tri-folded paper. The first page was the deed to the building which contained Finley, Chloe and her name as owners of the space with the building specs. The second piece of paper was the naming rights and paperwork that registered and licensed the company in their names. The third was a business model that had Emma's name at the bottom. "A label?" Beca repeated.

"Yes, you're label." Mr. George confirmed.

XxXxXx

"Mama" Chloe heard Finley's high pitched call from the living room. She smiled as she dunked her tea bag in the hot water slowly. "Yes baby?" she called back.

"Wook Mama" Finley yelled excitedly. "A poggie."

Chloe's brow furrowed. She turned her head toward the living room as if she misheard her little girl. She left her tea cup behind as she heard Finley's voice sweetly floating through the house.

"Hi poggie. Cwute poggie." Finley cooed through the glass door that she stood with her nose pressed up against.

"Fin?" Chloe questioned as she entered the room.

"Wook Mama." Finley pulled her head from the glass and towards Chloe. "A poggie." She said excitedly.

On the other side of the glass with its nose pressed tightly against the window stood a white and brown puppy.

"Praw wif poggie?" Finley asked hopefully with her dark brown eyes.

Chloe quickly crossed the room and slide open the glass door. She reached down and picked up the shivering puppy that Chloe decided was maybe a couple months old.

"Where did you come from?" Chloe asked as she looked into the puppy's equally dark eyes. She examined the dog quickly. No collar. A little boy. His feet and legs were muddy and he was a little too boney for her liking. A small whimper escaped the dog and Chloe's heart broke. She made up her mind that he must have wondered off from his family because she couldn't imagine someone dumping off a dog in general much less a helpless little puppy.

"Dridy" Finley said looking up at the dog in her mother's hands. "Baff time!" she squealed.

Chloe smiled down at her girl. "Come on babe" she said to Finley who followed her mother as quickly as her little legs would take her down the hall way and towards the staircase. Once they made it to one of the guest rooms, Chloe turned on the warm water from the bathtub faucet as she held the puppy close to her chest and gathered a towel and some shampoo from the in suite closet. She turned back around toward the tub. "Baby, what are you doing?" she questioned as Finley was working on pulling her clothes off.

"Baff time wiff poggie" Finley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe laughed. "Okay babe, let me get him cleaned up first and then you can get in okay. But only if he likes the water. If he doesn't then we need to dry him off."

Finley stood looking up at her. She shook her head in understanding as she walked next to the tub waiting for Chloe to put the dog in.

Chloe checked the water before she set the puppy down in the water that reached his chest. She shampooed his hair and watched all of the dirt and mud eventually disappear down the drain. The puppy sat calmly in the warm water as Chloe's hands ran through his fur. A small playful bark erupted from him suddenly in Finley's direction. Fin quickly turned towards Chloe, "Can I?" she asked. Chloe smiled and nodded quickly. Finley discarded her remaining clothes and slowly climbed over the side of the tub and into the water. She crouched down to pet the puppy's we head.

"I wuv you poggie" She said softly as she stroked the dogs head.

The tears that filled Chloe's eyes immediately at the sight were slightly alarming to the redhead. She didn't even feel them coming on until they were ready to spill over her eyes. Pregnancy hormones she thought to herself as she shook tears away quickly.

The puppy suddenly reared back on his back legs raising his front paws out of the water only to crash down a second later splashing water all over Finley and Chloe. Chloe jerked away but Finley screamed with delight followed by uncontrollable laughter.

Chloe sat on the edge of the tub as the two played and splashed in the water for a few minutes as she developed a plan. "Come on bug. We need to take this little guy to the vet." Chloe said as she lifted wrapped a large towel around Finley's shoulders and then lifted her out of the tub. She did the same with the puppy except she wrapped him up and worked to dry him off. Finley was able to dry herself and began pulling her discarded clothes back on. "Let's go potty first baby" Chloe said as she placed the dog down on the floor. She lifted Finley up by her arm pits and set the girl down on the toilet.

"What is a bet mama?" Finley asked as she sat on the toilet trying to use the potty.

"A vet" Chloe said emphasizing the v.

"Wet" Finley repeated.

"Vet, with a v baby like vvvvvrroom" Chloe sounded out.

"VVVvwwet" Finley tried again slightly more successful.

"It's a doggie doctor honey." Chloe explained, "The vet will check out our new little friend and make sure he is healthy and maybe give him some shots. He might be able to tell us where he lives." Chloe said wondering if possibly the puppy had an ID chip.

"Poggie liwv here" Finley said as she raised her arms signaling that she was done and ready to be picked up from the toilet. Chloe lifted her off and set her on the ground where she handed Finley some toilet tissue. She watched as Finley used the tissue to clean herself up the way that Chloe had been teaching her then she turned and threw the paper in the toilet. She bent down to pull up her pants before she reached for the toilet handle and pushed it down. Chloe picked up the girl and walked her towards the sink where she held Finley over while the toddler washed her hands.

After she was all done, Chloe picked the dog back up. "Ready?" Chloe asked both the puppy and Finley.

"Wready" Finley replied just as the puppy let out a small bark of approval.

* * *

 **AN: Comments are always appreciated. I love reading all your thoughts! You guys make my day. Until next time...**


	5. Never Knew Love Living Without You

**AN: Had some time on my hands today so here's another installment:**

* * *

Beca rubbed her eyes as she sat in the terminal in JFK Airport in New York waiting for the boarding call of the final leg of her journey home. Beca pulled her phone from her pocket. She looked at her last text from Chloe wishing her safe travels and letting her know that they were going to bed and she and Fin would see her soon. She wanted to call or text her wife back but being 11 pm in New York meant it was around 4 in the morning in London. She flipped through the pictures she took of 20/20 and tried to see the potential in the old building. Maybe it was that she was exhausted from her trip and just wanted to get home to her daughter and wife but she couldn't see it. She couldn't see how anything could be made out of that dirty old building on a corner in Culver City. She tell Chole about the space and about the label but she knew it was too early in London and that her family would be sound to sleep. Beca clicked the phone into sleep mode and put it back in her pocket. She closed her eyes and slouched down in the airport seat as she waited for the boarding call.

 **XxXxXx**

"Bug?" Chloe called as she pulled clothes out of Finley's dresser. "I need you to come in here please" she requested loudly. She heard the patter of Finley's feet followed closely by the sound of four paws across the wood floor and the sound of laughter and squeals. The two rounded the corner into the room the puppy finally catching the little girl tugging her down to the floor by her pajamas. "Okay you two" Chloe smiled, "We need to get dressed honey so that we can go pick up mommy at the airport."

Finley's face brightened. "Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes baby. Mommy's coming home today." Chloe said happily.

She had missed her wife tremendously in the last five days. Especially since she tested positive on several home pregnancy tests the day after Beca left. They had been trying for several months and with the emotional toll of each failed attempt rising, it was becoming harder and harder to stay positive. Chloe called her Doctor after she got a positive result from the third pregnancy test she took that day and made an appointment. She didn't want to tell Beca until she was absolutely sure which meant she would have to keep the secret until tomorrow when she was able to see her doctor. After finally getting Finley dressed and off the potty and taking their new puppy, which she hadn't told Beca about either, out to potty and setting the un-named dog up in the training crate the vet suggested, the pair were in the car and backing out of the driveway with exactly 38 minutes to get to Heathrow to pick up Beca.

Just as she was entering the airport her phone rang. She accepted the call on the touchscreen in the Range Rover.

"Hey" Chloe answered quickly.

"Hey are you guys here?" Beca asked the exhaustion apparent in her voice.

"I'm sorry babe, we are running a bit late but I'm about to get to the parking lot." Chloe replied.

"No, just pull up to the passenger pick up curb. I'll meet you out there that way you don't have to park and get Fin out and all that." Beca instructed.

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes." Chloe replied. She smiled at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Kay" Beca said as she walked through the airport quickly.

A couple minutes later she spotted their black SUV pull up to the pick-pick up lane. Beca bent down to grab her bag before walking quickly towards the car. She opened the passenger door and climbed in. She tossed her carry in the back seat in the space next to Finley's car seat.

"Hey munchkin" Beca greeted with a smile.

"Hi mommy" Finley greeted excitedly.

Beca couldn't resist the urge to climb between the driver and passenger seats to lean into the back to kiss her daughter and receive a hug from the little girl.

"Wuv you mommy." Finley said as she let go of Beca's neck.

"I love you too baby girl." Beca smiled. She pushed herself back through and into her seat. "I love you too" She said as she leaned toward Chloe. She felt Chloe's hand at the back of her neck pulling her closer.

"I love you" Chloe whispered just before she attacked Beca's lips. The honking of horns broke them apart faster than Chloe would have liked.

"Wow" Beca smiled as she pulled back. "I should go away more often." She smirked.

Chloe blushed before turning back towards the steering wheel.

"Oohhhh tisses" rang playfully from the backseat.

 **XxXxXx**

"Baby" Chloe said softly as she lightly squeezed Beca's thigh.

Beca's head shot up quickly.

"We're home" Chloe said softly.

"I'm sorry" Beca said quickly. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I'm just so tired."

"It's okay babe. Let's get you inside and up to bed." Chloe suggested as she peaked in the backseat to see that Finley was also sound to sleep in her car seat.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Great actually" Beca said with a yawn.

"I have something to tell you." Chloe said softly.

Beca turned away from the door and back toward her wife. "I actually have something to tell you too." Beca replied quickly.

"Is it bad?" Chloe asked.

"No, is your news bad?" Beca asked.

"No" Chloe answered with a smile.

"Then how about we just wait. If that's okay, until I wake up from my nap. I'm just really exhausted baby." Beca asked hopefully. She knew that if she told Chloe about 20/20 the redhead would have tons of questions and she wanted to be rested when they discussed it.

"Um" Chloe thought, "okay." She smiled. "Just go straight up to bed when we get in okay, and shower or whatever but you know, don't worry about coming down until your rested." Chloe suggested quickly hoping that Beca wouldn't see the puppy on her way up to their room. She was exactly sure what Beca's reaction to the dog would be and it was way too late to try and tell Finley that they couldn't keep the precious little puppy.

"Okay" Beca drew out wondering what her wife could be hiding.

"Great" Chloe said happily.

"Chlo what ar" Beca began.

"I'm so glad your home baby" Chloe cooed softly. She ran her palm down the side of Beca's face. "Get some sleep and we can talk when you're rested."

Beca squinted her eyes at her wife suspiciously.

"It's nothing bad honey. I promise" Chloe said with a sincere smile.

The smile relaxed Beca and she leaned forward to capture her wife's lips in a soft kiss. "Mmkay" she moaned against the redhead's mouth.

Beca unloaded her bag and Chloe unstrapped Fin from her car seat. The child wrapped herself around her mama as the three walked to the door. Chloe held her breath as they opened the door. She waited to hear barking or whining or any sort of sound coming from the living area where she had left the puppy in the crate, but nothing was heard. She waited for Beca to close and lock the front door before walking with the brunette towards the staircase. As they climbed each step Chloe released a breath. She stopped at Finley's room. "I'm gonna put her down for a while." Chloe said.

Beca stopped and placed a soft kiss on Finley's head. "Okay." She whispered.

"I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes." Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded and leaned in slowly. Their lips met briefly before Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip softly. Chloe opened her mouth and met Beca's tongue with her own. Chloe felt the desire building and knew that there in the hallway with their daughter asleep on her shoulder was not the best place for this exchange. Chloe playfully bit Beca's bottom lip softly before pulling back slowly. "We will definitely pick this up later" she whispered seductively.

Beca nodded softly with a smile. She turned towards their bedroom dragging her carryon bag on the floor behind her.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca slept for 18 straight hours. Chloe knew she was tired, she could see it on her wife's face, but now as she stood over their bed looking at the brunette who didn't look as if she would be waking up anytime soon, Chloe had to wake her up. She had a doctor's appointment to get to and she needed Beca up to watch Finley and their new puppy. Chloe gulped as the held the white and brown puppy dog in her arms.

"Beca?" Chloe said loud enough to make her wife stir.

The younger girl groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

"Becs, I have an errand to run. I need you to wake up babe." Chloe said as she walked from the side of the bed and into the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Beca mumbled from under the blanket.

Chloe sat the puppy down on the counter top in the bathroom as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and put in a pair of diamond earrings. "Beca, baby please" Chloe begged from the bathroom.

"What time is it?" Beca asked louder.

"It's almost 10." Chloe replied as she picked the puppy back up, preparing to introduce him to her wife.

"Where could you possibly be going at 10 o'clock at night?" Beca barked grumpily making no move to come out from under their comforter.

"It's 10 in the morning Beca" Chloe announced. "On Friday."

Beca's eyes shot open from under the blanket. She'd slept all day and all night.

"Well where are you going?" She whined.

"Finley was awake early. She ate and then she went down for an early nap about an hour ago so I'd expect her to be up soon." Chloe explained as she watched the lump under the blanket breathing. "Becs?"

"Okay" Beca sighed. "Anything else?"

"Just watch them" Chloe said quickly. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Beca felt a small weight on her stomach. She thought it was Chloe's hand but she realized she was wrong when she heard the sounds of her wife's footsteps leaving the room quickly. Beca pulled the covers off her head and looked down to the brown eyes staring back at her. "What the fuck?" Beca questioned loudly. The puppy yawned and walked her front paws down on Beca's stomach, placing her head down between them. "Chloe?" Beca called loudly.

Chloe smiled as she heard her name being called but didn't stop. She pulled the front door closed leaving the brunette to babysit until she got back.

 **XxXxXx**

Two hours later and Beca was praying Chloe wouldn't walk through the door anytime soon. "Where the fuck are you?" Beca yelled as she walked through the living room looking under the couch and anywhere else she thought the small puppy could be hiding.

"Poggie?" Finley called loudly behind her mama.

Beca picked up the cereal that was on the floor that Finley had spilled when she was chasing after the dog.

"Come pway wiff me poggie" Finley said loudly.

"Marco?" Beca yelled teasingly. She turned to look back at Finley hoping she would remember the game they played last summer in the pool. "Polo" she supplied to the little girl who smiled as she remembered.

Looking over Finley's shoulder, Beca noticed the back door was opened slightly. "Shit" she said quietly to herself hoping the dog didn't wonder outside never to be seen again. From the moment Finley woke up all she wanted to do was play with that dog and now it was lost. Finley would be so sad and Chloe would be so pissed if she lost the dog. "Marco?" she called loudly.

"Pwollwo" Finley yelled back loudly just like she had when they swam last summer. They searched the back yard but found no signs of the puppy. They made their way back into the house and continued searching. The entire second floor and the kitchen were searched thoroughly but the puppy was still lost. Beca was becoming increasingly nervous as the time ticked by and she felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sound of the garage door opening.

"Where are you fucking dog?" She said loudly not realizing Finley was still hot on her heels in search of the puppy.

"Pwollwo?" Finley called again sadly. It was starting to click in the toddler's brain that something was wrong.

"Becs" Chloe's voice called as she opened the door and walked through the house.

"Kitchen" Beca replied.

"Poggie!" Finley screamed.

Chloe walked into the kitchen holding the dog in her right arm. She sat her purse down on the counter.

"What was the dog doing in the garage?" Chloe asked as she put the puppy down on the floor at Finley's feet. The two immediately ran off towards the living room.

Beca thought back to when she went in the garage to take the trash out. She didn't realize the puppy had followed her after she cleaned up the mess from when she found the little puppy chewing on Finley's training potty. "She ate Finley's training potty" Beca said hoping to deflect the question. "Chewed the plastic into pieces."

"Eww" Chloe replied. "And it's a boy Beca. And I wanted to wait to name him until you got home, so we need a name."

"So we're keeping him?" Beca asked.

Chloe stood with raised eyebrows as she heard Finley laughing from the living room.

"Don't you think we should put up pictures or something? A family is probably looking for him" Beca added.

"I took him to the vet and he isn't chipped. The vet said he was probably dumped." Chloe said sadly, "and unless you want to break your daughter's heart, we have to keep him." She added.

"Fupping poggie" Finley yelled from the living room followed by a bark. "Marpo Pwollwo" she yelled.

Chloe squinted her eyes at the guilty looking brunette. "You lost the dog?"

Beca shrugged.

"Beca?" Chloe asked sternly.

"It must have followed me into the garage and I didn't notice." Beca said quickly. "Sorry, but I was trying to clean up the mess that it made by eating her potty seat."

"He" Chloe emphasized, "is our dog and he needs a name."

Finley raced back into the kitchen and latched herself around Beca's leg as the dog ran quickly behind her, his paws slipping out from under him on the wood floor.

"Pwollwo" Finley said loudly as she looked up at Beca.

Beca grinned. "Marco Polo" she said looking at Chloe who was not amused.

Chloe huffed, "I can't believe you lost him in less than three hours Beca." She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so mad.

"Sorry, damn." Beca mumbled which didn't help calm the redhead.

"Seriously Beca? I was gone for less than three hours and the dog eats the training toilet, Finley is still in her pajamas with cereal stains all over them, the house is a mess, and you lost the dog? If you can't handle a puppy what are you going to do when you have to watch Fin and this one?" Chloe said quickly as she pointed towards her stomach.

"I'm sorry" Beca replied, "Wait what?" she asked quickly.

Chloe smiled.

* * *

 **AN2: I love this family. Talk to me ...**


	6. But Ain't Nobody Gonna Love You Better

"Are you?" Beca asked softly her eyes hopeful.

Chloe nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Chloe's voice broke with emotion. It was the first time she said it out loud and the happiness hit her hard.

Before Beca knew she was moving towards her wife she already had her arms wrapped tightly around the redhead. "Oh my God Chloe!" Beca squeezed tight. "We're gonna have a baby?"

"We are" Chloe answered softly as the tears streamed down her face.

"I love you so fucking much" Beca whispered in the redhead's ear before placing a soft kiss on her neck. A hundred questions suddenly flashed through Beca's mind and she pulled back putting her hands on both of Chloe's shoulders to help ground herself. "Wait" she swallowed, "I thought the last time didn't take or whatever. How long have you known? Did you go to the doctor? Are you okay? Have you told anyone? When ar"

"Woah. Calm down" Chloe said calmly. "I was about 9 days late for my last period and I'm never late so I took a test." Chloe began to explain. "Three actually, the day after you left and they were all positive so I made an appointment with Dr. Winslow for this morning."

"That's where you went?" Beca asked quickly. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you?"

"I don't know. I guess we've just had so many negatives that I didn't really want to believe it until I heard it from the doctor and I wanted to be sure before I told you. You're not mad are you?" Chloe asked.

"No Babe, I'm not mad. I just want to be there for you. For all of it. I don't want to miss anything." Beca explained.

"I'm sorry Baby." Chloe apologized.

"It's okay. Come here" Beca said as she pulled Chloe back into her. The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "How far along?"

"5 weeks" Chloe smiled. "I'm due December 17th."

"December 17" Beca repeated softly.

"Mommy" Finley squealed as she ran into the kitchen with the dog hot on her trail.

"Pwollwo potty."

Beca groaned as she dropped her head onto Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe leant away from her wife and slid her hands on the sides of Beca's face. "I'll let you get that." She said with a wink before placing a soft kiss on Beca's lips.

Beca squinted at her wife. "Why do I have to do it? I didn't randomly get a dog so I shouldn't be responsible for it."

"No you didn't but you don't want to upset your oldest child do you?" Chloe said as she turned Beca's head toward Finley and Marco Polo. Finley was sitting on her butt with her legs spread out and her new best friend laying on the floor on his back looking up at the child. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth as Finley patted his chest. "He's just a puppy babe, he'll grow out of it. We just have to train him."

"I'll take the dog if you take the kid" Beca offered after noticing that Finley was a mess still dressed in her cereal stained pjs.

"Deal" Chloe accepted quickly.

Beca stood smiling at her wife.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I can't believe it. A baby." Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. She turned back towards the dog, "Come on Poe." She said sternly.

The puppy flipped back on his feet quickly. Beca patted her leg and he ran up to her.

"You too bug. Let's go potty and get dressed." Chloe said to her daughter who pushed herself to her feet.

Chloe had just reached the restroom when Beca's voice boomed through the house.

"God damn it Poe!"

 **XxXxXx**

"I fucking swear Beca if you don't stop shaking this bed, I'm going to kill you." Chloe barked through gritted teeth.

4 weeks later and Chloe was suffering from horrible morning sickness that resulted in some pretty severe mood swings. "I'm just breathing Chloe." Beca whispered suddenly afraid to move or breathe any harder than necessary for survival.

"Well if you don't do it gentler I'm going to throw up all over you." Chloe shot back.

"How about if I just stop breathing all together" Beca suggested sarcastically.

"Fine by me." As soon as Chloe said it she felt bad and not the upset stomach bad. She felt like she was a horrible wife who couldn't stop saying mean things bad.

The sounds of a soft sniffle broke Beca's heart. She rolled over as slowly as she could as to not shake the bed. "Its okay" She breathed into Chloe's ear as she gently draped her arm around her wife.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I say things like that." Chloe said through a full on cry. "I don't" she hiccupped. "I don't want you to stop breathing."

Beca fought her smile knowing that if Chloe knew she was about to laugh the red head may pull a 180 and try to strangle her or something.

"I know babe." Beca said soothingly.

Chloe instantly shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered hearing about Emma's morning sickness from Quinn and Aubrey's from Jesse but living it first hand with your wife was a whole other story. Beca rolled over till her legs hung over the side of the bed. She pushed herself to her feet and walked to the bathroom to help. The first time she saw Chloe puking in the toilet made her sick to her stomach as well but now she was used to it. The sound of her wife gagging painfully barely affected her anymore. She turned on the cold water and grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it and wringing it out, the way Chloe liked it. With the wash cloth in one hand she gently stroked Chloe's back with the other.

Once Chloe had finished and was sure she was done she raised her head.

Beca cringed at the sight of her wife's pale sweaty face mixed with tears and snot.

"Gee thanks" Chloe said at Beca's expression.

"Sorry" Beca said as she handed Chloe the washcloth.

Chloe took it and wrapped it around her neck. She flushed the toilet and put the seat down before sitting and grabbing some toilet paper to blow her nose.

"I feel so helpless. I don't know what to do to make you feel better." Beca said sadly as she knelt between Chloe's legs.

"I don't think there is anything you can do. I think it just kind of goes away." Chloe answered as she dropped her head down to meet her forehead to Beca's.

Beca closed her eyes and wished for that day to come.

 **XxXxXx**

A week later and Beca was walking into a dark house. She knew that Chloe and Finley would most likely be in bed when she finally pulled into the driveway after a long day. She dropped her bag by the front door and headed upstairs to check on both of her girls. As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she heard light giggles coming from the illuminated doorway of her bedroom. Beca smiled as she followed the sounds of her wife and daughter.

"Hey" Beca greeted the two girls who lay in their bed watching a movie.

"Hi" Chloe smiled.

"Mommy" Finley yelled. She pushed herself from Chloe's side and onto her feet.

Before Beca knew what was happening her daughter was jumping off the side of the bed towards her.

"Holy shit" Beca said as she managed to catch the toddler. "You're heavy" she groaned as she dumped the dark haired child on the bed.

"Finley Sutton Richards" Chloe reprimanded. "Do not do that again. You could hurt yourself young lady."

"Sowwry" Finley ducked her head as she scooted toward the foot of the bed where Poe laid looking up at her.

"Aww. Chloe" Beca whined.

Chloe shook her head. "You know at some point you're going to have to discipline her Becs."

"It's fine Chlo. I caught her." Beca said as she kicked her shoes off and climbed onto the bed next facing her wife.

"And if you're not there to catch her? What then?" Chloe challenged.

"I'll always be there to catch her." Beca said as she leaned in to kiss Chloe's cheek.

"You don't know that Becs. I can't be the only one who tells her no all the time. You have to say no too baby. And not only to her but to this one when the time comes" Chloe said as she placed a hand on her flat tummy.

"I know" Beca groaned, "and I will. I'll do better. I promise." Beca said as she softly kissed Chloe's lips and then leaned over to pull up Chloe's shirt and placed a kiss just below the redhead's belly button.

"Mama tummy hurts?" Finley asked.

"No baby" Chloe said sweetly as she opened her arms inviting Finley in. The toddler crawled up to her mama quickly and threw herself into the woman's arms.

"Mama has a baby in there" Beca said with a smile. She had been wondering when they would be trying to have this conversation with Finley and if she would be able to understand.

Finley's eyes grew two sizes as she tried to understand.

"A tiny little baby. Do you know what a baby is?" Chloe said pulling her daughter into her side as the pair sat looking down at Beca.

Finley shook her head side to side.

"Well" Chloe took a breath. "You were a baby once."

Finley turned her dark brown eyes to meet Chloe's light blue.

"Hold on" Beca said quickly as she pushed herself off the bed and ran out of the room. Marco Polo jumped to his feet and off the side of the bed chasing Beca out of the room.

"Damn it Poe" Beca's voice boomed down the hallway as she tried not to trip over the small dog.

Chloe rubbed the tip of her nose over Finley's who giggled. Beca rounded the corner and climbed onto the bed again followed closely by the puppy who whined with is paws on the side of the bed.

"No" Beca snapped and pointed to the dog bed in the corner. He pushed off the bed and walked slowly to his bed and circled twice before finding a comfortable spot and laying down.

"Wawles" Finley perked up as Beca took the stuffed animals Finley loved and laid them on Chloe's tummy.

"This is the mama whale" Beca said pointing to the larger toy. "Like mama" she said pointing to Chloe who narrowed her eyes. "This is the baby" Beca said pointing to the small toy. "When a mama has a baby" Beca pointed between the toys and then between her wife and daughter, "the baby lives in the mama's tummy until it's time to come out." She said trying to explain as simply as possible. "Mama has a baby in her tummy right now." Beca rubbed Chloe's tummy gently. "It's growing and when it's big enough it will come out and live with us."

"Mama has a wawle in her tummy?" Finley questioned softly.

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"No, a baby. Like you" Beca said pointing at her daughter.

"Wike me?" Finley questioned.

Chloe pressed a kiss to Finley's temple. "Yes baby, like you but much smaller."

Finley crawled down to Chloe's stomach on the opposite side as Beca. "I was in thewre?" She put her small hand next to Beca's.

Chloe and Beca's eyes met. Beca wasn't sure why she didn't see that coming. "You lived in your mom's tummy" Chloe said softly willing herself not to tear up.

Finley sat quietly. Chloe knew she didn't understand. She was second guessing herself. She should have just said yes and leave it to be explained with Fin was much older but she didn't want to lie to her daughter, not once.

"Let's get you to bed munchkin" Beca said breaking up the discussion, something Chloe was happy for.

Finley bent down and placed a tiny kiss on Chloe's stomach just as she saw Beca do earlier. "Good night, sweep tight wawles" Finely whispered against Chloe's belly. The child pulled back and crawled back towards her mama and kissed and hugged the redhead.

"Wuv bug" Finley whispered loudly in Chloe's ear.

"Goodnight angel" Chloe replied.

Beca hoped off the bed and help Finley down by her arm pits. Once the toddler's feet hit the ground she shot off in the direction of her room.

"Let's go Poe" Beca said looking over at the puppy who jumped to his feet and followed Finley. Beca turned back toward the bed and grabbed the stuffed animals.

"Really Beca?" Chloe questioned. "I'm a whale?"

* * *

 **AN: This sequel has been real fluffy so far but it may change. Do you guys want some angsty stuff or stay fluffy? Tell me ...**


	7. Kids

"I can feel you staring at me and it's weird." Chloe said her voice husky.

"Remember when I came home a couple months ago and you told me you were pregnant?" Beca whispered as she reached up to push a strand of hair behind Chloe's ear. "I forgot that I had something to tell you too. Do you remember?"

The redhead's eyes opened quickly. "Now I do"

"Well I forgot because of everything else going on." Beca explained.

"So tell me." Chloe demanded.

Beca rolled away from her 3 month pregnant wife and reached for her nightstand. She unplugged her phone and rolled back. Chloe waited patiently as Beca scrolled through her photos before pushing the screen a little too close to Chloe's face.

Chloe pulled her head back and adjusted her eyes. "What's this?"

"This is 20/20 Records." Beca said quickly.

Chloe quickly searched her memory. She couldn't remember hearing Beca say that name before. Beca smiled at the cute but confused look on her wife's face.

"20/20 Records is the label that Quinn planned on starting with me." She explained.

"What?" Chloe asked pushing herself up to a sitting position resting against the headboard of the bed. She grabbed Beca's phone from her hand and flipped through the pictures Beca took of the run down building.

Beca mimicked Chloe's position. "Yeah. After I gave Mr. George the adoption papers he brought me there. Q left it to Fin and now it's ours."

"Oh my God Beca the outside of the building is pretty awesome. It needs some work but the mural is perfect. Where is this?" Chloe asked as she used her fingers on the screen to make the picture bigger.

"Culver City" Beca replied casually.

"I've took some meetings with Sony Pictures there. It's not that far from Quinn and Emma's." Chloe said examining the photos closely. "I love this staircase."

"I'm not sure what to do." Beca admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"She never said anything to me about starting our own label. We were just about to start working on our first real album and she was excited for that but she said nothing of going out on our own." Beca said as she stared off into space.

"Well it's obvious from the looks of this building that it needs a lot of work so I don't think it was going to be something that you guys just jumped right into Becs. It was going to take some time. Take some work. You know how Quinn was, she was always looking ahead, always making plans for everyone. So I'm not shocked that she wanted to do something like this with you babe. She loved you. You were her best friend in the world. I could totally see you guys here. Making music without anyone telling you what to do. Something that was completely your own. She would have loved that." Chloe said as she handed the phone back to Beca.

"She would have and I think I would have loved it too." Beca smirked. "Eventually."

"So let's do it." Chloe smiled. "Me and you. Let's do it."

Beca's head whipped around in her directions. "Me and you?" Beca asked.

"I know you don't think you can make something of that mess of a building without me Becs." Chloe teased as she tossed the covers off her legs and got out of bed. Beca admired her wife, braless in her black tank that was raised up slightly over her tiny baby bump and her black bikini panties. "You're gonna need me." She tossed over her shoulder.

"I do need you" Beca admitted jumping out of bed and grabbing Chloe by the wrist pulling her back before she could leave the room. Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead and immediately attached her lips to Chloe's neck.

"Fin's gonna be up soon." Chloe moaned as she tilted her head to give Beca more space to work. Beca's hands slip from Chloe's back to her ass dipping beneath her panties.

"Mmhmm" Beca acknowledged. "We better be quick."

Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned back as Beca's lips and tongue worked down her chest. Beca removed her left hand from the redhead's ass and pushed the black tank up over her chest.

"God your boobs are amazing." Beca moaned as she attached her lips the Chloe's nipple.

"Okay Mitchell" Chloe said having enough of the foreplay. "That's enough teasing." She pushed them both backwards toward the bed. "Hurry up before your daughter runs in here." Chloe said as she pushed her panties down and pulled her tank over her head.

"Yes Ma'am" Beca teased as she reached for Chloe's waist.

 **XxXxXx**

Chloe watched through the screen of her laptop as Aubrey held up swatch colors.

"I know you guys said you're waiting to find out but I still need you to pick a color Chloe" Aubrey demanded. "We need a theme and the color is essential."

"I don't want it to be pink or blue Bree. That's too traditional and I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. So you need other choices." Chloe argued and she rested her hand on her chin.

"For serious Chloe. This is not even pink. It's blush and this" Aubrey held up the other swatch, Rhine River."

"Those are just different names for shades of pink and blue Bree." Chloe said with an eye roll.

"You really don't know?" Aubrey asked giving up on trying to figure out if Chloe secretly knew the sex of their baby.

"I really don't know Bree. Beca and I agreed to wait and that's exactly what we're going to do." Chloe answered.

"Fine. Green and Yellow then. And we need a theme so? What about zoo animals?" Aubrey asked.

"That's cute. But really Bree. The shower doesn't need a theme. I don't even really need a baby shower." Chloe argued.

"Yeah right Chlo. You're mom and I want to do this. It's your first child." Aubrey argued back quickly.

"It's my second child" Chloe reminded her best friend.

"It's the first child you're going to squeeze out of your body and trust me, everyone deserves a nice party for doing something like that." Aubrey teased, "And you knew exactly what I meant. Speaking of, where is that cutie pie?"

"She and Beca are on their weekly date." Chloe answered as she looked up at the clock. "They should actually be back fairly soon."

"I can't wait to see you guys" Aubrey gushed, "I miss my best friend."

"Aww, I miss you too Bree."

"How did your last appointment go? Was the doctor concerned at all about the 11 hour flight?" Aubrey asked.

"I just had my 20 week scan and Dr. Winslow said everything looks good. Baby looks healthy and perfect. And she said it was fine to fly. She didn't recommend travel after 24 weeks so this trip will come just in time. And then mom said she and dad will come closer to my due date." Chloe explained as the front door opened suddenly.

"And me too." Aubrey added quickly, "I have to see that sweet little baby for myself and not in pictures or on Skype."

Chloe smiled and nodded in agreement with her best friend. Finley's body rounding the corner quickly caught Chloe's eye. "I gotta go Bree. I'll see you next week." Chloe watched as her daughter drug two new plush whales behind her in her search for Marco Polo.

"Okay. See you soon. Love you." Aubrey said quickly.

"Love you too." Chloe said right before she disconnect the video call.

"Hey" Beca greeted as she entered the living room. She walked over to Chloe, kissed her and then moved to plop down on the couch. "I'm tired" she whined, "she drug me all over the aquarium. Again."

"Babe" Chloe said warningly as she pushed herself from the table and moved to sit next to her wife. "I thought we talked about not buying her anymore stuffed whales from the aquarium or any other animals for that matter."

"But she wanted them." Beca whined.

"And she only has like 100 of them babe. I've bought them for her, you've bought them every time we take her which is at least 3 times a month babe and now you're buying them in two's. There is no more space to put them Beca. Her room is filled with whales." Chloe argued. "We said we weren't going to do it anymore."

"You said you weren't." Beca argued back.

"And you agreed. We discussed this Beca. You have to be able to tell her no."

"I tried. I did" Beca said with a pout, "but then she said the big one was you and the little one was her and I couldn't say no."

"That is pretty cute" Chloe smiled and then shook it away quickly, "but we discussed it and made a decision." Chloe leaned in and kissed the brunette's lips softly. She pulled back and poked Beca in the chest with her finger, "And we will follow through with what we said we are going to do. And by we, I mean me" she poked Beca a little harder, "and especially you."

"Ouch" Beca whispered with a scowl as she rubbed her chest.

 **XxXxXx**

"Holy shit. Shut up" Beca snapped.

The blonde's head popped up from where she was sitting and humming.

"Sorry." Beca apologized quickly. "I can't concentrate. I want to go home but I can't go home until I get this track done."

"It can actually wait B." Kelsey said softly. "Till you get back from the states."

"I told them I'd have it completed by the 13th and we don't fly back till the 15th. So it can't actually wait." Beca argued.

"Then just take it with you." Kelsey said offering a solution.

"I don't want to. I just want to spend time with my wife and kid and our friends. I don't want to have to work."

Kelsey laughed. "We both know that whether you finish this track today or not, you're going to be doing some type of work when you're gone. You don't just turn music off Becs."

Beca's typical sarcastic reply was abruptly cut off by her phone ringing and Chloe's smiling face lighting up the screen. She reached for the device and accepted the call. "Hey."

"I'm so pissed right now." Chloe said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"I just had to drag our daughter out of the aquarium Beca." Chloe shouted. "Do you know why?"

Beca sank in her chair. "No?" she said in a small voice.

"She threw the biggest fucking temper tantrum because I wouldn't buy her any more whales Beca. Like embarrassing screaming and crying temper tantrum." Chloe took a breath and then continued. "I knew this was going to happen. You always say yes and I'm always the bad guy who says no and then she's crying in public and all the other parents are looking at me like I'm the worst parent on the planet. This is your fault." Chloe yelled in the phone. She disconnected the call.

Beca heard the line go dead. She looked at the screen to confirm the call was ended.

"It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife." Kelsey said trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"It's meeting the man of your dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife." Kelsey deadpanned.

"Fucking seriously Kelse?" Beca asked annoyed again with the blonde.

"She was yelling about Fin having a temper tantrum while she was in the midst of one herself." Kelsey giggled. "Isn't it ironic? Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I got it." Beca said turning back to the switchboard.

 **XxXxXx**

"Go get your shoes bug" Chloe said softly to Finley.

The dark haired toddler ran out of the room and towards the direction of her own bedroom with the little dog following her.

Beca sighed as she entered the master bedroom right after her daughter left. Chloe made eye contact with her wife but then turned to continue packing her suitcase.

"It's been two days Chloe. Please just talk to me." Beca begged.

Chloe heard her but chose not to acknowledge her wife.

"Fine, whatever" Beca mumbled just as Finley and the dog ran back into the room.

"Powllwo gowing to gwandma's wiff us?" Finley asked as she held her shoes up to the redhead.

"No baby. He's going to stay with Kelsey while we are gone." Chloe explained slowly. She pushed the shoes onto Finley's feet one by one and then tied the laces on the black high top chucks.

"No. Powllow go on pwane wiff me." Finley huffed.

Chloe could see the temper tantrum building. "I'm sorry Finley but Polo is not going on the plane with us. He is staying here and we will see him when we get back."

"No!" Finley shouted at her redheaded mother. "I want Powllow to go wiff me!" She screamed.

This was just like the tantrum at the aquarium but at least this time it was in the privacy of their own home. The toddler marched over to Beca. "Mommy?" She looked up at the brunette with her dark brown eyes. "Powllow go on pwane wiff me?"

Beca looked at Chloe who arched her eyebrow waiting for her wife's response to their child. Beca swallowed. "I don't know munchkin. I don't think she can come. Mama said no."

Chloe cleared her throat loudly.

"I said no" Beca corrected herself although not very convincingly.

"Fupping Powllow go wiff me!" Finley yelled at the top of her lungs before stomping over to the dog and bending down to pick him up.

Polo yelped when the toddler grabbed him awkwardly squeezing him too hard around his middle.

"Beca!" Chloe scolded.

"What?" Beca asked as Finley dropped the scared dog quickly. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to discipline her. She can't keep doing this when she doesn't get her way and I'm the only one who tells her no or disciplines her. I want you to handle this." Chloe said quickly as the child continued to cry.

"You want me to spank her?" Beca asked timidly knowing she wouldn't be able to bring herself to do that.

"I didn't say spank her Beca. Find a different way to discipline her. I don't care, but this can't continue." Chloe said as she gestured toward the toddler.

"Fine" Beca huffed. She dropped the clothes she was pulling out of her dresser down on the bed.

"And the cursing has to stop too." Chloe reprimanded.

"Okay" Beca whined as she approached the child and bent down to pick up Finley's limp body from the floor.

"Nnnnnoooooooooooooooo" Finley screamed as she cried.

Beca pulled the girl up to her chest and walked out of the room.

After a few seconds, Chloe dropped what she was doing and tip toed out of their room and towards Finley's room where Beca had taken the screaming baby.

Chloe was impressed by Beca's calm voice, "Finley I'm going to count to three. IF you don't stop crying by three, you're going into timeout. Do you understand?"

Beca waited but didn't receive any acknowledged me from the 2 ½ year old. "One" Beca said slowly but Finley kept crying. "Two." Beca waited a couple of seconds for her daughter to settle down but it didn't happen. "Three." She took a deep breath. She resolved herself to have to punish the little girl whose face was beat red with tears streaming down. "Okay. Timeout it is." Beca said as she picked Finley up from her armpits and walked across the room to the small chair that she had seen Chloe use for similar timeout situations, like when Finley wouldn't stop throwing her food on the floor after being asked to discontinue that behavior. Or when she was caught stomping Marco Polo's doggie kibble into the floor by jumping on the small pieces for the second time in less than a week. Beca had laughed as Chloe tried discipline the small girl and give her a warning the first time as the girl giggled with her brunette mother.

Beca placed Finley down gently in the chair and knelt down in front of her to be at eye level. "You will stay here until you stop crying and then you will apologize to Poe for hurting him and to your mama for using bad words and screaming at her. That is not allowed young lady." Beca said as she pushed herself to a standing position and took a couple step away from the little girl who had calmed her tears even though her face remained red.

Chloe listened on the outside of the room as the sniffles died down. She stood patiently waiting but after a few minutes and no more sounds were heard from the room, she peaked around the corner to see Finley sitting in the timeout chair with her arms crossed staring at Beca who stood a few feet away looking down on the stubborn child. Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at the two locked in a showdown. She crept away from the room and back to her bedroom to finish packing their suitcases.

She was leaning over the bed reaching for the zipper on Beca's suitcase when she felt a tug on the bottom of her sweater. Chloe turned towards Finley who stood looking up at her.

"I'm sowwry mama" Finley said her small voice hoarse from crying.

"Oh baby, it's" Chloe said but was cut off by Beca clearing her throat loudly. The sound caught Finley's attention and she turned to face the brunette who nodded her head for her daughter to continue.

The dark haired child turned back toward Chloe. "I'm sowwry for saying bad words and for hwurting Powllow and for welling at you mama." Finley said sadly as her eyes moved from Chloe's to the floor. "Pweese fowgive me?" Finley whispered.

Chloe knelt down to the floor slowly. "Look at me bug" Chloe requested softly. When the child raised her head Chloe's breath caught. There were moments, like this one, that Finley looked so much like Quinn that it took Chloe's breath away as she used her fingers to part Finley's dark hair pulling most of it to one side and pushing the hair that she and Beca had yet to cut behind the toddler's ear. "I forgive you baby. Okay?" Chloe said soothingly. "I love you very much baby." Chloe pulled her daughter in for a tight hug. "Now let's finish getting ready to go okay?" She said as she pushed the child out of her embrace.

"Okay mama" Finley said softly. She turned back toward Beca who stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Beca nodded approvingly and Finley turned and ran out of the room as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Please forgive me?" Chloe repeated softly to Beca. "That was heartbreakingly adorable."

"I made her practice that part." Beca smirked. "That sucked Chlo."

"I know, but thank you honey." Chloe smiled.

Finley rounded through the doorway once again carrying her small bathroom stool. She sat it at Chloe's feet and took her time climbing on top. Once both feet were secure on the blue Dori stool she reached both hands up for Chloe's growing baby bump. "I'm sorry whawles. I wuv you" she said and finished with a kiss to her mama's belly.

* * *

 **AN: Lot's of requests for more fluff with a little bit of angst ... I'll she what I can do but right now I'm really enjoying these three. And don't worry, I promise not to do any harm to the baby. Tell me your thoughts, I love hearing them.**


	8. Let Me Take You For A While

"Hey" Beca said softly. "I'm sorry I haven't been by much. We're in London for a couple more years and things are good there. I was actually in town a few months ago but it was such a quick trip, I didn't have time to come by. I know, I know. That's a shitty excuse." Beca said as she slowly sat down on the green grass. She took the backpack off her shoulder and laid it in front of her crossed legs. "I saw the shit hole you bought. Thanks for that." She said sarcastically. She took a deep breath as she pushed her sunglasses up further on her nose. "I miss you dude. So much is happening and I wish you were here. Chloe's pregnant. She's doing really well. We are actually here for a baby shower. She's out shopping with Bree and her mom right now. They asked if I wanted to go but I didn't want to intrude on best friend time so here I am with you." Beca swallowed. She unzipped the back pack and pulled out a red rose she picked up from a street vendor. She crawled over to Emma's side of the headstone and put it in the glass vase in front of Emma's name. "Hi Em." She whispered. Beca reached up and pushed off some of the leaves that laid on top of the marble stone. Then she crawled back to her original spot. She reached back in her backpack and pulled out two shot glasses and a bottle of Quinn's favorite Tequila. She filled the glass and then placed it at the base of Quinn's headstone before filling her own shot glass and tossing it back quickly. She winced as the liquid burned her throat. "So. Finley is" Beca paused trying to find the words to adequately describe the child. "She's everything. She's amazing. She's perfect. You guys would be so proud of her. I know Chloe and I are." She sat quietly as she listened to the strange sounds of life floating through the cemetery. The sound of wind rustling through the tree's and birds chirping with the bright southern California sun shining down. Beca glanced back down at her open backpack. She reached inside and pulled out her Mac. "I've been working on this song. I think the lyrics are set and I like them but I just can't work out the music." Beca smirked. "Even after two years, it's still weird to see 'Music and Lyrics by Beca Mitchell' and not have it be followed by Quinn Richards." Beca scrolled through recent recordings until she found what she was looking for. She pressed play on the demo she recorded just before leaving London, closed her eyes and let it play. Once it was finished she looked back up to Quinn and Emma's joint headstone. It was beautiful black marble with White engravings. Quinn's side had musical notes etched up the side and Emma's displayed several roses. Under each of their names were their birthdate's and then the date of the accident. Beca remembered the discussion between her, Chloe and Emma's parents when they were trying to make a decision on a joint headstone or individuals. They had eventually agreed on the larger joint stone and Chloe had picked the engraving at the bottom that fit the couple and needed no discussion. "Together forever" Beca whispered as she read the simple words that described the two people she had loved so much. It was really the only thing they wanted in life, besides Finley. Just to be together forever, in life and death, and they accomplished it.

She shook her head from the thoughts, "So what do you think of the song?" She said listening to Quinn's voice in her head. "I know, but I don't know what it's missing Q. I could use a little help."

 **XxXxXx**

"So you're moving back to LA?" Aubrey asked excitedly.

Chloe followed her mom into the Malibu house and sat her purse down on the entry way table. Stacie entered last and closed the door behind her. The four women made their way into the house and into the kitchen.

Chloe eased into a tall chair extremely happy to finally be off her feet. "Eventually." She answered. "It's always been the plan but Becs still has like 2 and half years on her contract." She smiled as her mother passed her a bottle of water.

The back door slid open and Chloe's dad walked in with Finley on his back. "Thank God your back." He said loudly. "This one has too much energy for this old man." He said as he gently bent over to put Finley on her feet.

Once Finley's feet hit the ground she was moving towards Chloe. "Wook what papa gave me" She said as she held the plastic toy up towards her mama.

"Oh baby, that's awesome." Chloe beamed as Finley pulled the plastic hand clapper toy back down to her face.

"Kids" Bob Beale said as he watched Finley's fascination with the simple toy. "She had the whole beach. We had buckets and shovels and things to make sand castles and all she wanted to do was play with that 90 cent toy."

"Thanks for watching her Daddy." Chloe said as she stood from the chair and approached her father. She placed one hand on his chest as she rose to her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"My pleasure pumpkin." He smiled. "I do think I'm going to go lay down for a while, unless I'm needed for anything else?" he asked specifically looking at his wife who shook her head.

"Have a good rest Daddy" Chloe said patting his chest softly. Bob turned and headed towards the staircase.

Chloe followed Finley into the living room. She sat down on the couch with Finley on the floor at her feet making sounds by quickly waiving the toy back and forth. Chloe was soon joined by Aubrey, Stacie and her mother.

"It will be nice to have you back." Stacie smiled as she turned sideways on the sofa to look at her redheaded friend. "It sucks that you guys are so far away."

"Have you thought about work?" Aubrey asked. "I mean after the baby?"

"Bree" Chloe said with an eye roll.

"Seriously Chloe. I still get requests for you all the time and it's been two years." Aubrey replied. "You have to miss it."

"I do." Chloe admitted but the time I've spent with Fin and with Beca has made it worth it. I can't even compare the two and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"You can do both Chlo" Aubrey sighed, "You guys are in such a good place, you can have everything."

"Maybe." Chloe said thinking of the possibility. "One day, but not now, and not for a while, and definitely not till after we move back to LA."

"You know Beca can get out of her contract whenever she wants." Stacie said earning looks from Chloe, Aubrey and Charlotte Beale. "What?" Stacie asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked.

"The contract she signed was for five years but only two were guaranteed. She could resign whenever she wants. She would forfeit the remaining salary obviously and she signed a non-compete clause which would be effective for 6 months, where she couldn't produce or release any music but after that she's free to go where she wants."

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said loudly. "You mean Beca's keeping you guys in London, away from your friends and family, pregnant and alone and you could have been home 6 month ago?"

"Relax Bree" Chloe giggled. "I miss you so please don't misunderstand me when I say that it's been nice being over there away from everyone. We've really had a chance to grow together as a couple and as a family." Chloe beamed. "I like it there."

Aubrey frowned slightly.

"I do miss you though Bree and it would be nice to be here. Nice to be closer to mom and dad" Chloe smiled at her mother who sat sipping her tea.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted the girls. "Hello?" Amanda's voice called.

"Mannie" Chloe called, "in here."

Beca followed her sister in law into the house and headed straight for the kitchen. "Hey babe" Beca called as she walked past the living area.

Chloe squeezed her sister tightly. "It's been so long." She felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful Chlo" Amanda said pushing her sister back to get a good look. "You really are glowing."

Chloe pulled her older sister back into her. "I missed you so much." The two sisters held the embrace for a little longer before Amanda went to hug her mother. Chloe heard her ask where their dad was as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey darlin" Chloe whispered as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind. She rested her head on Beca's shoulder. "Thanks for picking up Amanda." She whispered before placing a soft kiss to Beca's neck.

"Of course" Beca said as she took a long sip of water.

"Where did you go to before?" Chloe asked.

"To visit Q and Em" Beca replied after a hesitation. "What's that sound?"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"That" Beca said after she heard it briefly again. "What is that?"

"Oh" Chloe perked up after hearing it. "Daddy got it for Fin. Apparently she loves it and won't stop playing with it. It's those little plastic clapping hands. Silly I know, but at least it's not whales for the time being." Chloe answered.

Beca pulled out of Chloe's embrace and moved toward the living room. "Fin" Beca called.

The dark haired child's head popped up quickly. "Mommy!" She squealed as she pushed herself to her feet and ran towards Beca.

"Hey munchkin. What do you have there?" Beca asked as she knelt in front of her daughter.

Finley waived them back and forth. "Papa got em fwor me."

Beca knelt and listened to the erratic sound. She closed her eyes as Finley continued.

Chloe watched with her head cocked to the side.

Beca grabbed Finley by the arms and opened her eyes. She pulled the child toward her and kissed her forehead. "You wike it Mommy?" Finley asked happily.

"I love it baby. It's just want I was looking for." Beca smiled.

 **XxXxXx**

"Babe?" Chloe said as she stood in the doorway of Beca's office.

The brunette sat at the desk behind the controls of the mixing board. She picked her head up at the sound of Chloe's voice. "Hey." She greeted tiredly.

"You're exhausted. Come to bed." Chloe requested.

"Come here" Beca said as she held her arm out. Chloe crossed the room and stood before her wife. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist and pulled her onto her lap. "I've been trying to work out this one song for like 3 months and I just couldn't make it work. I had a couple of arrangements that were okay but I, I don't know, I always felt like it was missing something. Like it could be more."

Chloe rested her head down on the top of Beca's as she listened to her wife.

"So today I was talking to Quinn and I played her what I had and then asked her for help." Beca smiled at the events that occurred just a few hours ago. "When I came home and heard the little toy Finley was playing with, it was" Beca paused as she fiddled with the buttons, "it was exactly what I was looking for. It took the song in a whole different direction." She tilted her head back causing Chloe to lift her head up. She looked down to meet Beca's stormy blue eyes. "It's something totally different. Something like I've never really produced before. And I think it may be perfect for 20/20." Beca smiled. She pressed the play button. The smiled that spread across Chloe's face was instant.

 _'_ _Okay, I've got this thing_

 _Turns out I've got some space_

 _I love to drink alone_

 _I hate this empty place_

 _I like to spend some time_

 _You look like Friday night_

 _I'd like to dress you up and take you on a carpet ride_

 _I've seen a couple things_

 _I know the way it goes_

 _Like everybody says_

 _'_ _Cause everybody knows_

 _Maybe you're the one for me_

 _We could be so cliché_

 _I hate to see you leave but love to watch you walk away_

 _I've been so tired on the weekend_

 _I've been holding on too tight_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want_

 _I spent the whole summer sleeping_

 _You've been staying up all night_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want you_

 _I-I-I-I-I-I_

 _Don't make me play this game_

 _Don't have the time to waste_

 _Don't need to read my mind_

 _'_ _Cause I'll just tell you straight_

 _Why don't you show me round?_

 _And I can show you off_

 _And if we're not too careful, baby, we can both get lost_

 _I've been so tired on the weekend_

 _I've been holding on too tight_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want_

 _I spent the whole summer sleeping_

 _You've been staying up all night_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want you_

 _I-I-I-I want you_

 _I-I-I-I want you_

 _Should let me take you for a while_

 _'_ _Cause I_

 _I've been so tired on the weekend_

 _I've been holding on too tight_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want_

 _I spent the whole summer sleeping_

 _You've been staying up all night_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want you_

 _I've been so tired on the weekend_

 _I've been holding on too tight_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want_

 _I spent the whole summer sleeping_

 _You've been staying up all night_

 _I never thought I'd be thinking I want you_

 _I-I-I-I want you_

 _I-I-I-I want you_

 _I-I-I-I wa-wa wa want want you_

 _Should let me take you for while_

 _'_ _Cause I want you'_

* * *

 ** _AN:_ Short Quick Update. Reviews and comments always appreciated. **

**Music Cred: Marian Hill: I want you. The whole album is great but this one is my fav.**


	9. My love My love So Good So Good So Good

"This is kind of sad" Chloe said as she turned to look at her silhouette in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Chloe. I gained so much weight in my face during my pregnancy but you, you just have this perfect belly." Aubrey said as she watched her best friend fuss over every detail of her appearance.

"Thanks but that's not what I meant Bree. I mean it's sad that I can remember the last time Beca and I had a night without Fin." Chloe said as she pulled the blouse over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"That's because you guys are all the way in London. If you were here, you would have all of us to babysit for you, like Jesse and I do when we need a night away from Brady." Aubrey supplied. "But Beca is keeping you all to herself over there. The least she could do is pop for a babysitter from time to time since she's keeping you from your friends and family."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she pulled a white blouse from a hanger. "She's my family Bree." Chloe sighed. She was tired of having this conversation with her best friend.

"So are we Chloe." Aubrey replied quickly.

"Bree" Chloe said softly as she approached the blonde. Chloe knelt down to eye level with Aubrey, the same way she would to speak to Finley. "Yes, you are. You are oldest and bestest friend and I love you, but you have to stop saying this crap. Beca is not keeping me from anyone. I'm not a hostage. I wanted to move there with her and I don't regret it. In fact I'm so glad that I did. Yes, I miss you and the Bella's and mom and dad but we won't there much longer, so please stop this blaming Beca shit for me being away. I'm away because I chose to be and I'm happy." Chloe smiled and pushed herself off of Aubrey's knees to her feet. "Besides, it's going to be aka-awkward when we move back and you didn't stop talking shit about my wife when I repeated asked you too."

"Please, Chlo. You guys aren't going to be back for another 2 years. At least!" Aubrey huffed and she crossed her legs and arms simultaneously. "I'm going to miss the baby growing up, the same way you've missed Brady growing up."

Aubrey had a point. She did regret that she wasn't around for Aubrey when Brady was born. She wasn't at the hospital the day he was born. She flew in a couple days later but it just wasn't the same. She missed him growing up and sharing experiences with Aubrey during that time. Chloe pulled the white blouse over her head and straightened it out before sitting down next to Aubrey on the bench in her closet and pulling on her slouchy riding boots over her skinny jeans. Chloe paired the outfit with a brown leather jacket and a dark blue scarf. "What do you think?" She turned and asked Aubrey.

Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully. "You look beautiful. The warden will love it." She teased.

"I'm not in prison Bree." Chloe laughed playfully.

 **XxXxXx**

30 minutes later Chloe followed Aubrey down the stair case. "Ready babe?" Chloe asked as she entered the living room.

Beca looked up from where she was seated on the floor with Finley and Brady. "Yes."

"We should get going too." Jesse said from the couch as he stood before bending down to pick up his son.

"See you tomorrow." Aubrey said as she turned to hug her best friend. She turned towards Beca. "You too Beca."

"Me too what?" Beca asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the baby shower." Aubrey said as she collected her bag.

Beca clicked her heels together and saluted, "Yes Ma'am Captain." She teased.

Aubrey squinted her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Okay, at ease solider." Chloe said playfully to her wife.

"Mitchell" Aubrey said warningly as she followed Jesse out of the house.

"Posen!" Beca called loudly as the door shut loudly.

"Beca, please stop antagonizing her." Chloe breathed.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Come here munchkin" She said to Finley who continued to play with her xylophone. "All this one needs is a bath." Beca picked up the toddler and put her on her hip. "And then bed." Beca plopped Finley down on Chloe's mother's lap. "Be good bug." She whispered before she added a kiss to Finley's forehead.

"You'll have her home at a decent hour" Bob Beale said in his best intimidating voice.

Beca looked up at him wide eyed. "Yes sir" She replied softly.

"Stop it daddy." Chloe giggled. "We aren't coming home. We will see you in the morning." Chloe stopped briefly to kiss Finley's cheek before pushing Beca toward the door.

"We won't be home?" Beca asked.

"No. We are staying at a hotel." Chloe informed her.

Beca stopped. "I didn't pack any clothes."

"You won't need any." Chloe winked. Beca blushed.

"I heard that!" Bob said loudly.

"Oh my God" Beca closed her eyes as Chloe giggled and continued pushing Beca out of the house.

"Bye daddy!" She said loudly.

 **XxXxXx**

"Here we are" Beca said as she put the SUV in park along the curb.

"I love it." Chloe said as her eye wondered over the mural on the brick wall.

Beca laughed before climbing out of the car and jogging over to Chloe's side quickly. She opened the door and held out her hand for her wife. She guided Chloe out of the large SUV and onto the curb. "Before we go in." Beca said as she pulled a bandana out of her back pocket.

Chloe looked confused.

"I don't know what died in there or if there are any germs or whatever that pregnant ladies shouldn't be in contact with so" Beca said as she flipped the bandana a few times into a triangle shape. She reached around Chloe's head and tied the ends of the bandana around her head. Beca positioned it over Chloe's nose and mouth and stepped back to admire her work. "You look so freaking cute right now." She teased. "Like a pregnant bandit."

"Shut up" Chloe said smiling, not that Beca could tell. Chloe held out her hand and for Beca who took it and lead them towards the door. Beca pushed it open, "Welcome to 20/20 records."

Chloe walked inside the dirty building. She looked around slowly, taking in the intricacies of the woodwork and the exposed brick. She notice that the windows, when they were replaced with new up to date windows, would allow in beautiful natural lighting. "It's going to be incredible Becs." She said as her eyes moved quickly around the room.

"You think?" Beca asked still skeptical of the space.

"I know" Chloe said as she moved toward the staircase.

"I don't think you should go up there." Beca said as she quickly grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her back.

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

"Because, those stairs are creaky and old and steep and" she swallowed, "just dangerous. So let's wait till you're not 6 months pregnant okay?" Beca asked sweetly. "Please?"

"But I want to see upstairs" Chloe pouted and directed her sad eyes directly at Beca.

Beca's eyes narrowed. "No."

Chloe huffed.

"It's not gonna work. So drop the sad face Mrs. Mitchell." Beca grinned as she approached the redhead.

"You can't even see my face" Chloe argued through the bandana that covered her face from the nose down.

"But you're giving me those sad Chloe eyes."

"And they usually work." Chloe pouted.

"But this is the new me. I'm being stern and I'm putting my foot down and I'm not giving in when I get the puppy dog eyes." Beca replied as she linked her hand with Chloe's and pulled her towards the door.

"I meant that for Fin, not for me!" Chloe replied as she was being pulled out of the building.

 **XxXxXx**

"I think we should just go back home." Beca said as she followed Chloe into the hotel room.

"If we go back home we won't get to finish this date off with hot, loud sex." Chloe tossed over her shoulder. "If we go back home, you will insist on sleeping on the very opposite side of the bed from me because" Chloe made finger quotes, "my father is in the house and he'll know and he'll stare at me at breakfast."

Beca slumped her shoulders. She turned and closed the door behind them. "He still knows Chloe. And he will still stare at me in the morning."

"Get over it Mitchell. I need to have sex. I've needed to have sex for the past 4 days but you're too scared of my father to touch me." Chloe said frustratingly as she pulled the scarf off over her head followed by her jacket that she tossed on a nearby chair. "These pregnancy hormones are driving me insane and all I want is for you to get your ass over here and touch me." Chloe popped open the button of her jeans. "It doesn't even matter anymore if you don't want to" Chloe said her voice growing louder and louder as she stepped out of her jeans. "You're my wife and it's your job to satisfy me. I wore a thong Beca. It's been weeks since I've worn a thong."

Beca's mouth went dry as she watched Chloe strip in front of her.

"Now sack up and get over here and give me what I want. Give me what I need." Chloe demanded just before she pulled her blouse over her head and slammed it down on the floor.

Beca gulped and nodded. She took two tentative steps in Chloe's direction before she felt her wife gripping her forearm tightly pulling her towards her crashing their bodies together.

"Chlo" Beca said into Chloe's mouth. "Wa" Beca tried but Chloe continued to swallow her words. "Babe, hold on a sec." Beca said using all her strength to push Chloe far enough away to break the kiss.

"What's the problem Mitchell?" Chloe asked loudly.

Beca was about to answer but her words were halted as she watched the visual change in Chloe. When she first pushed the redhead away, Beca could see that Chloe was frustrated and a little upset. Then all of a sudden Chloe's features fell and her head dropped and her eyes dulled.

"What's wrong?" Chloe whispered insecurely. "I'm too fat? Do you not find me attractive?" Chloe said as she ran her own hands up her belly.

"Chloe" Beca said softly but sternly.

Chloe didn't look up until Beca raised her head with a finger under her chin. "You're by far the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen."

Chloe searched Beca's eyes for anything other than honesty but didn't find anything other than that.

"Never say that. Never think that. Never" Beca whispered.

"Then why did you stop?" Chloe asked embarrassed.

"Because you were kind of hurting me" Beca admitted earning a worrying look on Chloe's face. "You're like freakishly strong." Beca teased.

"I'm sorry." Chloe apologized and dropped her shoulders.

"Come here baby." Beca said as she pulled Chloe into her, wrapping her arms around her wife. "I love you. Let me" Beca paused for a second as she placed a soft kiss on the base of Chloe's neck. "make love to you."

Chloe swooned. Her eyes rolled back in her head. The gentleness at which Beca was touching her and kissing her was making her weak in the knees. Her hands found the back of Beca's neck and weaved their way into brown locks. Beca continued peppering Chloe's shoulder and chest with soft wet kisses. She made her way down to the swell of Chloe's breasts taking her time as she licked and sucked over the lacey fabric of Chloe's blue bra. Beca continued working her way down the middle of Chloe's chest. Once she landed on both of her knee's she rested her forehead on Chloe's belly as her hand rubbed up the sides of the baby bump. Chloe looked down at her wife. She pulled her hands from Beca's hair tucking a loose strand behind one of the brunette's ears while the other stroked her head lovingly. Beca raised her head off Chloe's stomach placing a soft kiss. "I love you" she whispered. She tilted her head up looking at Chloe who stared down at her. "I love you" Beca said slightly louder.

"I love you" Chloe returned softly. She slowly knelt down one leg at a time still she was eye level with her wife who pulled her in meeting the lips softly.

 **XxXxXx**

The grip Chloe had on her boobs was slightly painful but Beca decided to grin and bear it as her wife sat on top of her riding her fingers. Beca stopped counted three organisms ago but she was pretty sure Chloe wouldn't have the strength to go again after this, so she didn't complain. Instead she curled her fingers as Chloe slammed her hips down hoping to hit the spot that would propel Chloe over the edge, again but the red head didn't slow down. Beca decided to move her hips slightly to get a better angle.

"Don't move. Fuck Beca, don't" Chloe demanded between breaths as she continued to seek the release she needed. She tossed her head back as she rhythmically moved her hips and squeezed at Beca's chest. Chloe's position shifted slightly enough for Beca to push her thumb up and press against Chloe's clit. "Fuck" Chloe hissed as her motion faltered for a moment. Her body pitched forward and Beca felt her walls squeezing around her fingers. "Oh fuck" Chloe moaned as she flicked her hips a couple more times moving her hands down to rest on Beca's stomach. Beca watched Chloe closely. She had seen Chloe cum many times but nothing quite like this. This was different. Chloe's body needed this release and she watched as Chloe's facial features relaxed after getting what she so desperately needed. Chloe opened her eyes after she finally came down from her high, her body too sensitive to move she, sat on Beca's hips with her wife still inside her. It was the first time she notice the scratch marks on Beca's chest. Before she could apologize Beca mouthed "It's okay" soundlessly. Chloe closed her eyes and took a breath as she slowly lifted herself from Beca and laid her exhausted body down on her back next to Beca who turned to face Chloe. She placed a kiss to the redhead's shoulder. She watched the light glisten off Chloe's sweaty body.

"That was" Beca thought quickly, "hot."

Chloe smirked.

"And a little frightening." She added.

Chloe laughed.

"But still hot." Beca smiled.

 **XxXxXx**

"She's finally asleep." Beca announced tiredly as she entered her and Chloe's bedroom.

Chloe looked up from her book and smiled.

"What are you reading?" Beca asked as she climbed into bed next to the redhead.

Chloe held her place with her finger before closing the book to show Beca the cover. "It's Emma's pregnancy diary. It was in the gift bag the Sutton's sent for the shower. I showed it to you today." Chloe said as Beca looked at the cover.

"Oh yeah" Beca said recalling when Chloe had opened that particular gift earlier in the day. "Good stuff?"

"Yeah. Em wrote everything down. From how and when her body changed to her hormonal changes, what the doctor's told her at appointments and then what happened when she gave birth." Chloe said as she opened the book back up to where she left off. "Maybe you should read that part. So you know what to expect."

"I'll pass." Beca replied quickly as she tucked herself into bed.

Chloe continued to read as Beca laid next to her with her eyes closed. Thinking Beca was asleep, Chloe was slightly startled when Beca spoke. "Was it bad?" She asked peaking one eye open to look up at Chloe. "The birth part? Did Em say it was bad?"

Chloe shrugged. "She described it as" Chloe's mind ran over all of the words Emma used before settling on, "intense but the best thing she ever did." Chloe smiled knowing that soon she would be doing the same thing. "Extremely painful but the best thing she ever did."

Beca frowned. "Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Chloe repeated and Beca nodded. "I wouldn't say scared. Chloe closed the book and turned to set it on the nightstand. She rolled back towards Beca to lie on her side. Beca turned to mirror her position. "Anxious? Nervous? Yes" Chloe answered. "Scared? Not really. I just what him or her to be healthy. I'm ready for them to be here with us already."

Beca giggled, "You have 3 months to go Chlo."

"I know, but I'm ready." Chloe answered.

They laid looking into each other's eyes for a while before Beca spoke again, "Do you miss being here?"

"What?" Chloe whispered.

"Do you miss being here? In LA. In our home? With our friends close by?" Beca asked again.

"Of course I do Becs." Chloe admitted. "I love this house. We picked it out together and we raised Finley here. This is our home. And I miss being in LA." Chloe smiled, "I forgot how sunny and warm it is here. And I miss the beach so much. And our friends. I love them. They are the best group of friends that anyone could ever ask for. They would do anything for us." Chloe admitted. She reached across and grabbed Beca's hand, lacing their fingers together. "But being with you is better than all of that. It's better than some silly house."

Beca smiled.

"It's better than a perfect LA day on the beach. And as long as I have you, I don't need anyone else. All the friends in the world could never replace how I feel when I'm with you." Chloe whispered. "And you and I can be together anywhere in the world."

"You're right. But I think maybe it's time we moved back home."

* * *

 **AN: Happy Valentines Day my people. A few more of these chapters left and then this story will come to an end. Tell me what you think and if you like the direction they are headed. Love you guys!**


	10. I Am Still Dreaming Of Your Face

"A month?" Chloe asked for the millionth time.

Beca sighed as she continued packing her suitcase. "Yes. A month." Beca stood up looking at her handy work. Content with her packing skills she bent over and zipped up the large suitcase and pulled it off the bed. She turned back to her wife. "It will be over before you know it."

"Why can't we just come with you?" Chloe asked for the millionth time.

"Because you shouldn't be traveling that late in your pregnancy. I'll resign my position and then pack up our things, get Marco Polo and I'll be back before you know it." Beca answered as she approached Chloe with her arms open.

Chloe immediately nestled her head on Beca's shoulder. "But what if it takes longer and something happens and you miss the baby?" Chloe whined.

"Nothing is going to happen babe and there is no way I'm missing this baby being born. Okay?" Beca whispered.

"When you said you wanted us to move back I didn't think we'd be apart. I thought we would do it together."

"You do want to move back right?" Beca asked pushing away from Chloe slightly.

"I do, if you do." Chloe answered. "I don't want to be away from you. Especially now."

"I really think everything is going to be fine Chlo. I'll get our things and be back before you know it. Then the baby will be born and I'll be home for a while with you and then we'll open 20/20."

"We?" Chloe asked brightly.

"Yeah, baby. We. Me and you. Us." Beca answered with a smile.

"And me!" Finley yelled announcing her presence in the room.

Beca turned to find the brown eyed girl looking up at her. "How could I possibly forget you? Of course you bug."

"Fowget me?" Finley repeated.

"Never" Beca answered with a kiss.

"Mommy gow waway?" Finley asked seeing Beca's suitcase on the floor.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca didn't pull her eyes from her computer screen as her office phone rang. She picked up the handset quickly, "Hello?"

"Hi"

"Chlo?" Beca asked suddenly stopping what she was doing at looking at the time.

"Hi" Chloe whispered again.

"What are you doing up? It has to be like" Beca tried to do the math in her head quickly.

"It's 3:42 in the morning." Chloe supplied after looking at the clock on her dresser.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked quickly.

Pregnancy hormones were working overtime with Chloe and she felt the rage burning in her chest as the words fell caringly out of her wife's mouth. She couldn't stop herself from exploding, "You know, not much." Her voice was not a barely audible whisper anymore but now it was beginning to raise. "I'm on the verge of tears at any moment throughout the day, or I'm ready to rip someone's head off. I'm now literally as big as the whales that our daughter, who keeps asking were you are, loves so much. My back hurts like a bitch all day. I can't get comfortable. All I want is salty food all the time and the person who promised to be here to fulfill all my nightly cravings is not here. She's in London, where she said she would be for 1 month. That was two months ago. I'm eight months pregnant and all alone and you're missing it. Like you promised you wouldn't." Chloe took a breath after her rant.

Beca cringed as she listened to Chloe, "I really wish I knew how to respond to that. But I don't. I mean should I make a joke and try to make you laugh which is probably impossible right now or should I apologize again for this taking longer than I anticipated? I don't think that would work because those are just words right and words don't bring me back to LA where I said I'd be. But please know baby, that I love you so much, and I'm so close to being done with this. I didn't know I'd have to stay."

"I know. Stacie filled me in on your contractual obligation." Chloe replied sarcastically.

"I really thought this would be easy. I thought I could walk in and resign and then have our things packed up and shipped and then I'd be back." Beca swallowed. She felt extremely guilty for leaving Chloe for two months. "I'm so sorry Chloe. I'm so sorry. I want to be there but I" Beca fought the tears that were building in her eyes, "I can't right now."

"Then when?" Chloe demanded.

"Everything has already been packed at the house. Kelsey is having it shipped to LA in a couple of days." Beca answered.

"I don't care about that stuff Beca. Those are just things. Things can be replaced. You can't. When are you coming back?" Chloe asked as the anger once again shifted to sadness.

"I have another 8 days with the person they hired to replace me. So, 8 days." Beca said as she looked over her calendar.

"8 days." Chloe repeated.

"I swear Chlo. I've full-filled my obligation. One month's notice and two weeks mentoring my replacement once they had been hired and that's 8 days from today." Beca answered.

The line was silent. Beca waited for a response but didn't get one. "Babe?" She whispered. Chloe sniffled louder than she wanted as she held one hand over her mouth. "Chloe?" Beca sighed, through the phone, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said weepily.

"No, I'm sorry." Beca sat back in her chair as she listened to her wife cry. "How's the baby?" She chanced.

Chloe sniffled loudly as she tried to compose herself. Her hand fell to her belly as she lovingly stroked her large round belly. "Good. I see the doctor today. Bree's going to go with me."

Beca closed her eyes as the guilt hit her hard.

"He's moving a lot." Chloe smiled. "Or she." She added.

"You still think it's a boy?" Beca asked with a smile.

"Bree thinks so." Chloe answered. "And so does Manny. It looks like I ate a basketball and that's how she looked. She had really bad morning sickness, like I did. The internet says if it's a boy, my hair will be really full and shiny which it totally is."

Beca snorted. "You're hair has always looked shiny and full honey."

"Maybe." Chloe agreed a smile finally breaking out. "But I think that maybe it's a little boy."

"Yeah?" Beca asked softly.

"What if it's a boy?" Chloe asked realizing she had always thought they would have another girl. "Do you want a boy?"

"A boy would be great" Beca smiled. "A girl would be great too." She added for insurance just in case Chloe went hormonal and lost her shit on her again.

"I hadn't thought about boy names" Chloe admitted. "I really thought I was gonna have a girl until like 5 seconds ago and now I'm convinced it's a boy and I'm not ready for a boy. I don't have any names picked out and Aubrey is insisting that I decorate the baby's room but I was just going to put her in Fin's old room but now if it's a boy I feel like he needs a different room than a girl's room." Chloe ranted. "And I don't have any cute little boy onsies or any blue diapers or those cute little crocheted blue socks with the matching little beanie for him to wear. I'm not ready" Chloe felt the tears coming back, "and you're not here." She was back to crying.

"Chlo, babe. It's gonna be fine. Q and Em didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl either so all of the tons of clothes they bought Fin will probably work for a boy. And we can decorate the nursery as soon as I get home. We'll get a new crib and everything okay." Beca said trying to sooth her wife. "How about if you don't worry about the nursery and I'll take care of that okay. I'll get it all fixed up in the room right next to Fin's. The one closer to ours. Okay?"

"You're gonna decorate the room for a boy?" Chloe sobbed.

"Yeah"

"But what if it's a girl?" Chloe cried harder. "I don't even know my own baby. I'm going to be a horrible mother to her. Or him."

Just as Chloe erupted in to full pregnancy emotional crisis mode, Kelsey knocked lightly and poked her head into Beca's office. "Macie's waiting for you in the conference room." She whispered.

Beca knew it was the worst possible time to tell Chloe she had to go. She nodded to Kelsey and turned her focus back to Chloe who was still crying but not as loudly. "Chloe. Stop it. You know you are going to be a fantastic mother. I know that because I've seen you be the very best mother to our daughter. Don't ever say that you're going to be a horrible mother. That's absurd. And everything is going to be perfect." She paused before making a suggestion, "Maybe you should ask the doctor if it's a boy."

"What?" Chloe said quickly.

"If you really want to know. Just ask. That way we can know how to decorate the room and which clothes to buy and you won't have to worry about it. I don't want you to be worried about anything." Beca answered.

"But I thought you wanted to wait." Chloe replied.

"I do. I want to find out when the doctor hand's our baby to us but if it's important to you to know then let's find out."

"But you're not here." Chloe whispered.

"I know."

 **XxXxXx**

Two weeks later, Chloe pushed the door open and held Finley's hand as they walked into the home. She shut the door behind her as Finley looked around. "Who wlives hwere?" Finley asked.

"Our friend's used to live here bug." Chloe answered as she led the toddler into the house and towards the stairs. She felt Finley stop next to her pulling at her arm. Chloe turned to look at her daughter who was looking up at the picture of Quinn and Emma that hung over the fireplace on the day of their wedding. "What is it baby?" Chloe asked softly as she felt Finley tighten her grip on her hand as she stared at the large photo. She watched her daughter examine the photo with her large brown eyes. As soon as Finley turned to look at her a forgotten memory hit her hard.

 **8 YEARS AGO**

"I've never done this before" Quinn admitted.

Chloe smiled playfully. "Well, well, well. How the tables have turned." She teased.

Quinn's dark brown eyes looked deep into Chloe's bright blue. "You're going to have to teach me."

"How do you not know how to surf?" Chloe asked as she laid her yellow and blue board down on the sand and dropped her backpack next to it.

"How do you know how to surf?" Quinn countered as she mirrored Chloe's actions.

Chloe shrugged as she pulled the wax out of her backpack. "Perk of growing up in Florida I guess."

"Well I grew up in Austin." Quinn replied as she watched Chloe drop to her knee's in the sand by her board. "Not a lot of surfing happening in Austin Texas."

"I thought you were from Boston" Chloe said as she made circular motions over the fiberglass.

"Nah, my mom and I moved to Boston when I was in high school. But still, not a lot of surfing growing up in Boston Harbor" Quinn joked using her best Bostonian accent.

Chloe giggled and turned towards her friend who stood watching her. She wrapped up the circular wax bar and tossed it over to Quinn who caught it. Chloe nodded over towards the other board that laid on the sand. Quinn looked at the object in her hand and quirked an eyebrow. "Sex wax?" She questioned as she read the label.

"Rub it all over the top in a circle motion. It will help keep your feet from slipping" Chloe instructed as she fumbled through her backpack for her rash guard.

Quinn stood motionless looking between the surf board, the wax in her hand and the ocean.

Chloe reached down for the hem of her t-shirt, crossing her arms and pulling it off her body leaving her in her white bikini top and cut off jean shorts. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing Quinn's reluctance.

"I uh" Quinn looked over to Chloe. "I'm not a great swimmer."

"What?" Chloe asked standing up.

"I mean I can swim. I just"

As Quinn spoke Chloe noticed how she looked like a little kid. Her eyes pleading for help but unsure of how to admit she needed it.

"I just don't swim very well." Quinn finished softly.

Chloe held her rash guard in her hand as she approached her friend. "I'll teach you." Chloe said as she pulled the wax out of Quinn's hand. "Let's get you set up okay. Get dressed and I'll do this." She instructed.

Quinn nodded as she pulled the zipper down on her hoodie. She shrugged it off her shoulders and arms and shoved it in her backpack. Quinn pulled out the black short sleeved rash guard Chloe insisted she buy when they rented their boards at the surf shop. She pulled it over her swim top. Quinn kicked off her tennis shoes and smiled as they landed close to her backpack. Chloe stood and tossed the wax close to Quinn's bag. She unbuttoned and pulled off her jean shorts, she kicked her flip flops towards the shorts and tugged the navy blue long sleeved rash guard down over her chest. It fell just short of meeting the top of her white bikini bottoms leaving a sliver of toned skin showing. "Ready?" She asked a visibly nervous Quinn.

"Yeah" Quinn said. She reached in the front pocket of her short grey board shorts and pulled out her cell phone. She tucked the device inside her back pack and reached over to grab the white and blue surf board that Chloe picked out for her.

Chloe squealed as she picked up her board and jogged toward the ocean. She had been dying to go surfing in California since she and Beca moved a year ago but Beca never seemed interested in going with her and since it was her turn to pick the activity she and Quinn did together, she jumped at the chance to take up her childhood hobby again.

Quinn followed her to the water stopping as she stood knee deep in the waves. Chloe turned to see Quinn standing frozen. She jumped back through the water towards her friend. "Trust me?" Chloe asked as she reached down from Quinn's left hand.

The words seemed to bring Quinn from her daze, "Hum?" She asked as she felt Chloe's hand in hers.

"Do you trust me?" Chloe asked again slowly.

"Yes. I trust you." Quinn answered.

"Then come on." Chloe said as she pulled Quinn out further into the Pacific Ocean.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Mama?" Finley said as she shook Chloe's arm, still holding her hand.

Chloe blinked out of the memory quickly. "Sorry bug" She apologized.

"Mama go potty?" Finley asked with her big brown eyes.

Chloe felt the wetness down her leg. She looked down between her feet at the pool that had gathered on the floor.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so happy that you guys like this story. It means so much that you hung thru the first one and now this one but it will be ending soon. Any suggestions for the gender of the baby? What about names?**


	11. For You, I'd Give My Soul To Keep

"Fucking Kelsey" Beca mumbled as she maneuvered through a crowded terminal in Minneapolis International Airport with her messenger bag thrown over one shoulder and the dog carrier in her other hand. When she asked Kelsey to book her the next flight home and she didn't care what airline it was or any other details other than it would take her to LA and allow her to carry Marco Polo on the plane, she didn't think she would end up with a connection in Minneapolis of all places. But none of that mattered, she had told Chloe that she would be home in 8 days and that expired 5 days ago. When she called and told her pregnant wife that she would be a few days longer the redhead didn't take it well. In fact, she only started talking to her again a couple of days ago. Beca left her a message this morning right before she boarded her fight home from London but hadn't heard from her since. She held the phone up in front of her again to look for any incoming messages but there weren't any. Beca continued to weave through the people apologizing for bumping into them with the plastic dog carrier as she hustled to make her next flight. The one that would finally bring her back to her family. Beca could see the gate number ahead of her. She heard the flight attendant announce the final boarding call.

"Shit" Beca said to herself as she picked up the pace into a slight jog. "Hold on Poe" she said as she looked down at the carrier in her left hand. "Sorry. Sorry. Move please" Beca said as she continued to brush past people. She was determined to not miss this flight and she would not be close to missing it if she didn't have to find a small patch of grass outside the airport for Poe to relieve himself. All she wanted was to be home with the two most important people in the world and all that separated her from that was 30 or so yards. "Sorry, shit. I'm so sorry" she continued.

Finally she made it. In front of her stood a perky brunette. "Good morning." The attendant greeted Beca as she bent over to place the dog on the floor. She reached into the side pocket of her messenger bag and retrieved her boarding pass. The flight attendance scanned it. "Have a great flight" she wished. Beca bent down to grab the dog carrier and walked down the tunnel to the last plane she planned on taking for a while. After quickly finding her seat in business class, Beca arranged the carrier on the floor next to her. She bent down to check on her little travel companion who popped his head up when she smiled at him. "Almost there bud." Beca whispered as she stuck a finger through the caged door. He smelled and licked her finger before dropping his head back down on his paws. Beca sat back up in her seat. She fastened her seatbelt and prepared for take-off. "Four more hours" She breathed.

 **XxXxXx**

"Chlo?" Aubrey yelled as she entered Quinn and Emma's Santa Monica house.

"In here" Chloe called back her voice trembling.

Aubrey by passed the wet spot on the floor towards the direction Chloe's voice came from.

"Aunt Awbwrey" Fin screamed happily as she ran into the blonde's arms.

"Aubrey?" The sound of Jesse's voice boomed through the house. Aubrey turned back towards the front door to see her husband standing in the doorway. "Where is she?" Jesse asked.

"In here" Chloe's voice said again sounding more strained.

Jesse and Aubrey both entered the downstairs guest room looking for Chloe.

"Mama go potty" Finley said as she pointed towards the bathroom.

Jesse and Aubrey found Chloe sitting in the tub with her hands on either side of her large belly. "Hey guys." Chloe greeted.

"How far apart are you're contractions?" Aubrey asked as she knelt down next to Chloe.

"Like 10 minutes maybe?" Chloe asked. "And they last for like 30 seconds or so and it's not as painfully as I thought it would be." Chloe smiled.

"Oh honey" Aubrey said shaking her head, "they will be."

Chloe looked at her friend with scared eyes but Aubrey missed them as she turned to Jesse. "Did you get a hold of Beca?"

Jesse shook his head. He looked at his phone again. "I called and it went straight to voicemail and I texted her but my message hasn't been delivered."

"She's flying home" Chloe said quickly as a new contraction began to building in her stomach. The wave lasted 28 seconds according to Aubrey who made sure to time it from start to finish.

"Why did you get in the bathtub?" Aubrey asked after Chloe's breathing returned to normal.

"I don't know. I wasn't sure what else was gonna come out." Chloe cringed.

"Okay" Aubrey said as she held her hands out for Chloe. "You and I are going to the hospital. Jesse you go to the airport and get Beca. I'll call Jess so she can meet us at the hospital to watch Finley." Aubrey game planned on the fly.

Jesse approached Chloe and helped her step out of the tub. He walked the redhead to Chloe's car that had Fin's car seat already set up. "Don't worry Chloe. I'll get her to you as soon as possible." Jesse said with a smile as she helped the redhead into the passenger seat.

"Thanks. I think she comes in on an American Airlines flight at like 1:30." Chloe said as she tried to recall Beca's voice message from the morning.

"I'll find her. Don't worry. Drive safe" Jesse said as Aubrey closed the back door and was just about to get into the driver's seat. She nodded at him. He watched as they backed out of the driveway and headed in the direction of the interstate. He pulled his phone back out of his pocket. 12:24 pm. He jogged over to his SUV and sped off quickly in the direction of LAX.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca banged her head against the seat impatiently as the airplane crawled toward the airport. She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out. She quickly switched out of airplane mode and watched as the device searched for a signal. The plane stopped abruptly, rocking Beca in her seat. She slipped the device into her pocket as the sound of unclicking of seatbelts and travelers preparing to de-plane forced her into action. She quickly gathered her belongings and the family pup so that she wouldn't be forced to wait as the rest of the passengers rushed down the aisle.

After making it out of the tunnel and into the terminal Beca couldn't keep the smile off her face. Finally home, she thought as she maneuvered her way to baggage claim to collect her suitcase. Just after passing security Beca was welcomed back to LA by a swarm of paparazzi and flashing lights. She tried to keep her head down and keep moving but a small crowd of autograph seekers were starting to follow her. "Welcome back to LA" Beca mumbled as she placed Poe on the ground at her feet. A marker was shoved in her general direction quickly and she went to work, signing pretty much anything that was in her immediate vicinity. Mostly adult voices were calling out questions from all directions as she smiled and signed. She would reply with a simple thank you when she received a complement on her work or her family. She kept all the answers to questions generic as she had learned over the years. Never divulge any information about where you're going, when you're going to be there, who you're going with, how long you're going to be there and so on until the event has passed. Then post pictures. A small voice cut through the grown ones.

"Hi Beca" the little girl called.

"Hi Sweetheart" Beca returned as she crouched down slightly to be closer to the child who held out piece of paper that looked like just came out of her mother's purse.

"I like you're music" the small voice said softly.

"Awe, thank you." Beca smiled earning a smile from the blonde girl who Beca judged to be around 7 years old. "This won't do" Beca said as she looked at the white paper that had been torn off of some sort of pad. Beca pulled her pair of white Beats from around her neck. She signed the side of the right headphones and wrapped them around the little girl's neck. Beca winked and then stood to look for the girls parent who was not too far way. Beca watched as the parent approached and mouthed a thank you to the star as she gathered up her daughter and left the crowd quickly.

"Becs!" Jesse called out as he saw Beca stand up from the middle of a gathering group of people.

Beca turned as she heard Jesse's voice. "Hey" She said with a wave. She was happy to see him. He cut through the bodies finally making his way to his friend.

"We have to go" Jesse said quickly as he picked up Beca's carry-on bag.

Beca grabbed the dog carrier and followed Jesse. "Hold up Jesse, I checked a bag as well" Beca said from behind Jesse as she walked quickly, still being followed by some persistent photographers.

"Let's just get to the car first. We don't have time right now." Jesse said over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

Jesse continued walking towards the exit. "Jesse" Beca said loudly wondering why she didn't have time to collect her things.

Jesse stopped and turned towards his best friend. He didn't want to announce that Chloe was in labor while a group of people were following them but it seemed that maybe he didn't have much of a choice. "Beca please, I paid some guy 20 bucks to watch my car."

"Why would you do that?" Beca asked. "Where's Chloe?"

Jesse stepped forward. He watched Beca watch him out of the corner of her eye as he moved towards her ear to whisper, "Her water broke a couple of hours ago. She's at the hospital with Aubrey. We need to go." He pulled back.

Beca's mouth hung open slightly and her eyes were wide. She was definitely not blinking and he wasn't sure she was breathing.

"Becs" He said softly, "we need to go." He added a smile. He turned back toward the front and began moving again. Jesse checked over his shoulder and was relieved when Beca had followed him. Her expression hadn't changed but at least she was able to follow directions.

 **XxXxXx**

"Have you heard from Jesse?" Chloe asked. She had just finished undressing and Aubrey was helping her close her hospital gown. She let her best friend help her into the hospital bed just in time for another contraction.

"Just breathe" Aubrey said soothingly as she rubbed her hand on top of Chloe's belly. After about 20 seconds the contraction passed and Chloe's breathing returned to normal.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing yet" Aubrey replied just as a nurse came into the room.

"Hello. Oh my God." the nurse stopped suddenly. "You're Chloe Beale. The actress." She said slightly confused. "I'm sorry, I was looking for a different Chloe. I'm so sorry." The nurse said as she picked up the chart that was placed on the table to try to figure out the mix up.

"Chloe Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

The nurse looked up and nodded. "Has someone done this before? I'm so sorry Miss. Beale, I'll get this figured out right away."

"No, that's me. Mitchell is my married name." Chloe explained.

"Oh. Of course, I'm so sorry. My name is Lorie by the way and I love your movies. I can't believe it's really you. My daughters are so in love with you. I really hope you make another movie soon." The woman smiled. "So, I need to see how far dilated you are. Would that be okay?" She asked nervously as she pulled on the blue latex gloves. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Mitchell. I just made it weird right?"

"It's nice to meet you Lori. I'm Chloe." The redhead introduced herself. "And no, it's fine." She bent her knees to allow the nurse to make her assessment. The nurse made a tent with some extra dressings and looked down between Chloe's legs.

"About 4 centimeters." The nurse said as she laid the long gown back down over Chloe's feet.

"So about how long?" Chloe asked trying to get a gauge on how long this could last.

"Oh sweetie. It's gonna be a while." The nurse said as she reached for a large plastic cup that she had already filled with ice chips and placed it on a nearby tray. "Try to just settle in. I'll be back soon." Lori said with a smile.

 **XxXxXx**

Jesse tossed Beca's bag in the back seat of his car as Beca stood outside the passenger side. He grabbed the dog carrier and placed it on the floor board of the back seat before opening the passenger door. "Get in." He instructed as he tossed his key fob into the middle cup holder. "I'll go grab your suitcase. What does it look like?" He asked.

"Um" Beca said as she climbed in the car. "It's a hardside greyish case with houndstooth design. It has my initials on it." Beca recalled.

"Okay. Wait here." Jesse instructed as he ran back in the airport toward baggage claim.

Beca sat as she replayed Jesse's words over and over again. She repeated them aloud, "Chloe's water broke a couple of hours ago. She's at the hospital." She whispered. "Her water broke." Beca looked out the window for any sign of Jesse. "She's having the baby" Beca said loudly as the shock was quickly being replaced with the realization that her wife was in labor. "Shit!" Beca yelled. "What the fuck am I doing sitting here?" She asked herself. She looked over to the driver side and then back toward the airport. Without any sign of Jesse, Beca hopped over the center console and into the driver's seat. "Wait here." Beca huffed as she repeated Jesse's instruction. "Fuck that" she said as she pressed the ignition button and threw the car into drive.

 **XxXxXx**

"It's Jesse" Aubrey announced as she picked up her vibrating phone from the tray near Chloe's bed. "Hello?" She said after hitting the green phone icon. "Did you get Beca? Are you on your way?"

"Yeah, about that" Jesse said as he stood outside of LAX where he left Beca sitting in his car. He looked from side to side hoping Beca was asked to move the car and would be back at any moment but that hadn't happened in the 30 minutes he's been standing there so he figured it was time to call and update Aubrey. "I had her and I kind of lost her." He admitted.

"You what?" Aubrey questioned. Her tone caught Chloe's attention, her bright blue eyes now burning a hole in Aubrey's forehead. Aubrey turned away from Chloe to continue.

"Well not lost her, I mean she is probably on her way to the hospital. I think. I mean, I'm sure that's where she is." He rambled quickly.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey said desperately.

"I found her in the airport. I took her to the car and it was all going great. I went in to get her luggage and when I came back out she was gone. In my car. Sssoooo" Jesse trailed off waiting for Aubrey's reaction.

"Well, have you tried to call her?" Aubrey asked quietly.

"Call her?" Chloe asked with a high pitched voice. "What's going on?"

"If I had spoken to Beca then I wouldn't be calling you" Jesse answered honestly. "She's not answering her phone."

Aubrey huffed.

"I'm going to get a cab and head over to the hospital. I'll keep trying Beca. Just try to keep Chloe calm." Jesse said as he threw his hand up to stop an upcoming taxi.

Aubrey disconnected the phone and turned to face her best friend.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Just stay calm Chlo" Aubrey said sweetly as she approached the anxious redhead.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked trying not to lose her temper.

"Um well" Aubrey began.

"Mama!" Finley called loudly.

Chloe looked around Aubrey at her daughter in the arms of her wife. She let a visible sigh of relief.

"Hey baby" Beca said as she stopped next to the hospital bed. She bent down and captured Chloe's lips. Chloe reached up and pulled Beca closer by the back of her neck. Beca pulled back from the soft kiss and smiled.

"You're here" Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded.

Their moment was broken up by Chloe flinching away in pain.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked quickly looking from her wife to Aubrey.

"She's having a contraction." Aubrey said with a roll of her eyes. "That's what happens when someone goes into labor. And I can't believe you left Jesse" Aubrey squinted her eyes.

"Sorry" Beca said with a smirk. "He's a big boy, he'll figure it out."

"Hello!" Chloe said loudly.

Beca snapped back around.

"Pregnant lady in labor here" she said as she motioned to her belly trying to breathe through the pain.

Finley dropped her head into the crook of Beca's neck.

"What's wrong munchkin" Beca said as she nuzzled Finley's head.

"Mama got a owie?" Finley pouted.

"Kind of bug" Beca answered with a smile. Chloe also smiled at her daughter's concern as her contraction passed. "The baby is coming soon." Beca tried to explain.

"And it hurts a little bit baby but I'll be okay" Chloe said as she reached up for Finley's hand that was dangling by her side. The toddler sprung forward out of Beca's arms and towards her mom.

"Woah" Beca said as she struggled to keep hold of Finley.

"It's okay" Chloe said as she reached up for Fin. "Come here love bug." Chloe helped guide Finley down to lay half way on her as the little girl wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck.

"Kisses" Finley whispered in Chloe's ear and placed a kiss to her mother's cheek.

"Hello" Lori said as she walked into the room. She pumped the hand sanitizer twice and rubbed her hands together as she approached Chloe. "She's beautiful" the nurse said looking at Finley.

"Thank you" Chloe replied with a smile.

"How are you doing?" Lori asked.

"Um, okay I think. The contractions are getting a little more painful but don't seem to be coming any quicker." Chloe answered.

"Well, it could take a while dear." The nurse replied.

"Hi" Beca piped up. "When can she get the epidural?"

"Lori, this is my wife Beca" Chloe introduce "and this is our daughter Finley."

Lori nodded, "well I'd prefer to wait until she's a little further dilated but she can have it whenever she wants."

Beca looked over to her wife. Chloe shook her head. "Not yet."

"I don't want you to be in too much pain." Beca said sweetly.

Aubrey laughed from behind her. "Just wait."

Lori patted Chloe on the foot. "I'll check back with you in a bit. If you need anything just hit the call button." She instructed.

As Lori left the room, Jessica walked in with Jesse behind her.

"Thanks a lot B" He said as he stood next to Aubrey.

"You were taking entirely too long." Beca answer. "But thanks for coming to get me."

"How about I take this one to the cafeteria and see if they have any ice cream." Jessica said as she reached over Chloe's bed rail for Finley.

"Good idea." Chloe said feeling another contraction building.

Beca was by her side quickly as Chloe reached for her hand. Once she found it she squeezed down hard.

"Mother fucker" Beca said loudly as she felt her bones being crushed together under Chloe's grip.

"That's a bwad word" Finley said as she looked back at her mom's while Jessica carried her out of the room.

 **9 HOURS LATER**

"You look tired" Chloe said the second she had relief from the pain she was in.

"Don't worry about me baby." Beca replied. She was exhausted. It was coming upon 24 hours that she had been awake. "How are you? Did the epidural help?"

Just as Chloe was about to answer another contraction hit her full force. They were coming quickly now and the nurses who had changed shifts were in the room the entire time.

"Here you go" Aubrey said as she walked back into Chloe's delivery room with a cup of coffee for Beca. "Jesse said that Fin went to sleep as soon as he got her home." Aubrey updated the couple. "And he said now we probably have to get Brady a dog, so thanks for that."

Chloe smiled as she gritted her teeth and worked to breathe as evenly as she could.

"Chloe, I'm going to take a look okay?" A nurse asked.

Chloe nodded as her hospital gown was raised over her knees. The nurse popped her head out and looked at Beca. "Wanna have a look?"

Beca's face paled. She looked at Chloe who looked just as scared. "Don't" Chloe whispered. "I've read that it's gross."

Beca looked back at the nurse and shook her head. "No thank you."

The nurse giggled and returned back under the sheet. Once she re-appeared, she pulled the gown back down and patted Chloe on both knees. "I'm going to page the Doctor." She said with a smile. "It's time."

"I love you" Beca said as she bent over the hospital bed. She placed a kiss to Chloe's sweaty forehead. "You're amazing." She praised.

A few minutes later a tall blonde doctor walked into the room. "Hello Ladies. I'm Doctor Pollard and I'm going to be delivering your baby tonight." She greeted.

"Hi. Beca" Beca said as she reached her hand out to shake the doctor's hand. "This is my wife Chloe."

"Hi Chloe. Let's take a look shall we?" Dr. Pollard said as she pulled on sterile gloves and sat down on a stool at the foot of Chloe's hospital bed. The nursing staff flipped up the leg stirrups and help Chloe place her feet on the braces. "Okay. Looks good. Do you feel like you're ready to push?"

Chloe nodded.

"Okay Chloe. Take a deep breath and then push really hard." She instructed.

Beca pulled the back of Chloe's hand to her lips just as the redhead pushed with all her strength. After a couple of seconds she fell backwards on the bed, exhausted.

"That was great Chloe but I need you to do it again." The doctor instructed from between Chloe's legs.

Chloe shook her head no but propped herself up and prepared to follow the doctor's instructions.

"Okay, here we go. Deep breath and push hard." Dr. Pollard said.

Chloe did as she was told, the groans turning to a muffled scream.

Beca held Chloe's hand tightly and tried her best to encourage her wife but was struggling seeing Chloe in so much pain.

"I'm sorry, I can't" Chloe cried as she laid back on the hospital bed again. "I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Chloe but this is not the time to stop. You are so close, just a couple more really good pushes and you're baby will be here." The doctor encouraged. "Beca, do you think you could climb behind Chloe and help to hold her up and giver her something to push against?" The doctor suggested.

Beca looked from the doctor to the bed. A nurse helped her move the arm rail down and Beca climbed up and straddled Chloe from behind. Chloe's hands found themselves gripping tightly on Beca's knee's as she pushed her back into Beca's chest. Beca pulled Chloe's hair from her left shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her wife's ear. Aubrey moved closer to the hospital bed taking Beca's place.

"You got this Chlo" Beca said softly. "You can do it."

"Okay Chloe, push hard." Dr. Pollard instructed.

Chloe pushed as hard as she could.

"Good Chloe. And again. One more time"

Chloe took a breath and bared down as hard as she could. She couldn't hold back the scream that came from her mouth. At least she thought it was her scream. She was pushing so hard that everything else faded away. She could see the doctor and nurse's working between her legs but didn't hear anything they were saying. She could feel Beca's breath on her ear and Aubrey's hand on top of hers. Before she realized what was happened the pain was substantially less and the pressure between her legs that felt like it was ripping her apart was almost bearable. She could feel Beca's arms tightening around her chest as she allowed herself to lean all the way back into Beca's chest, letting her head rest on the brunette's shoulder. Then she heard the scream again but this time she knew it wasn't her.

"Congratulations." Dr. Pollard said as she approached with a squirming baby wrapped in a white blanket with blue stripes. "Here is your little boy."

"A boy" Beca whispered as the baby was being placed on Chloe's chest.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for all your comments... Tell me your thoughts.**


	12. Hi My Name Is

"He's so tiny" Beca whispered into Chloe's ear as the newborn fidgeted in his tightly wrapped blanket.

"He's gorgeous" Aubrey cooed from beside them.

Chloe nodded. Her eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't find the words to begin to describe her son. His eyes were puffy and squeezed shut. His tiny hands balled into tight fists. But he had her nose and her lips. Chloe couldn't hold back the sob of happiness anymore. She felt Beca, who was still sat behind her, drop her head to her neck.

"I love you so much" Beca whispered softly between kisses.

A nurse approached slowly. "Congratulations ladies" she said with a smile. "I'm so sorry but I need to take him so that we can clean him up better and weigh him and give him his first exam." She said softly.

Chloe instantly didn't want to let him go but knew she had too.

"I'll bring him back as soon as we are finished. I promise." The kind nurse said.

Chloe nodded and slowly handed the boy over.

"And I need to finish with you Chloe" Dr. Pollard said quickly diverting both Chloe and Beca's attention from the baby. "And we can help get you out of there Beca" the doctor offered.

"Okay" Beca replied as she wiped her eyes. Once she made it out of the hospital bed and shared a hug with Aubrey who excused herself quickly after to call Jesse and the girls, Beca stepped to far towards the front of Chloe's hospital bed. She saw the doctor give a tug to something in her hand and then suddenly, what Beca could only describe as stuff, came spilling out of her wife. Beca's hand flew over her mouth. "What the fuck" was muffled against her palm. "Oh my God that's nasty."

"It's the placenta. It's where the baby lived." The doctor explained as she held it in her hands raising it high enough for Chloe to see.

Beca tried to breathe so that she wouldn't pass out but the blood and slim was starting to get to her.

"Would you like to take it home?" The doctor asked sincerely.

"Hell no!" Beca answered loudly as she dropped her hand from her mouth. She glanced a look at Chloe who looked just as disgusted and horrified. She cleared her throat and composure herself. "No thank you doc." She said with a forced smile.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask. Some people do but most don't" The doctor said as she deposited it in a nearby medical waste bag.

"People really keep it?" Chloe asked.

"You'd be surprised." The doctor answered as she looked back between Chloe's legs.

"Oh God, what else is gonna come out of there?" Beca asked horrified.

"Nothing. I do need to suture you up a little Chloe. You did experience some tearing. And then the nurses will help clean you up and assist you with getting into clean clothes. We can get you an ice pack to minimize the swelling and the nurses will help to set you up with some pads. You will experience some bleeding but it's normal. I'll be back to check on you in the morning." The doctor explained while she was working between Chloe's legs. After another minute Doctor Pollard scooted back and stood from the stool. "You did very well Chloe and congratulations. To the both of you." The doctor said and then swiftly made her exit.

"Okay, Mrs. Mitchell, let's get you cleaned up. Did you bring a change of clothing?" One of the nurses asked.

"Oh, yeah, here" Beca answered as she reached for the small bag that Chloe had previously packed and Jessica had graciously picked up from their house in Malibu.

"Great." The nurse replied. She took the bag from Beca and handed over to Chloe.

Chloe pulled out some underwear, a tank and loose fitting sweatpants.

"We are going to help you in the shower okay dear?" The nurse said as she pulled down the rails of the hospital bed while another nurse brought over a wheel chair.

Chloe's legs felt like jello as the two nurses helped her stand and then sat her in the chair that they wheeled into the bathroom. Beca sat in a nearby chair as she waited for Chloe to return. She had just nodded off when the door to the hospital room opened and a nurse pushed in a cart.

"Were back" the nurse said quietly.

Beca sat up straight and looked at the sleeping baby who was much pinker than before and a lot less gooey.

The nurse gently scooped him up and handed him over. Beca cradled him softly against her chest. She was unable to pry her eyes from him as the nurse spoke.

"He's perfect. 10 fingers and 10 toes. He is 6 pounds 8 ounces and 19 inches long. He currently has blue eyes but that may change and he doesn't have much hair but it appears as if he will have brown hair."

Beca listened closely as the nurse continued to read from a piece of paper in her hand.

"He was born at 10:57 pm on December 8th." The nurse lowered the sheet and smiled at Beca who was staring intently at the newborn. "All we need is a name and we can have his certificate of birth finalized."

Beca's head shot up. "A name?" she repeated. The nurse nodded. Beca looked toward the bathroom door. "We haven't decided yet."

"Okay, not a problem. As soon as you do, just page the nurse."

"Thanks" Beca said as she returned her eyes back down to her son.

"He will be ready to nurse soon." The nurse informed her. "It can be a little tricky at first so I'll come and help your wife get him to latch on."

"Okay" Beca nodded.

Beca didn't notice when the nurse left the room. The little baby boy in her arms had her full attention. She probably wouldn't have noticed if a mack truck drove right through the hospital. She was mesmerized.

Aubrey's hand on her shoulder finally drew her attention away from the baby.

"Where's Chloe?" Aubrey whispered.

Beca nodded towards the bathroom.

Aubrey understood. "I spoke to Stacie and Jess. They will call the rest of the girls. They wanted me to pass along their love." Aubrey smiled down at Beca. "Jesse said to tell you that he would see you in the morning. We are picking Chloe's parents up from the airport around 9."

Beca nodded.

"I'm gonna head home and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Try to get some rest because I'm sure you guys are gonna have loads of company." She wasn't sure what propelled her to do so but Aubrey bent over and placed a kiss on Beca's head. "Give Chloe all my love."

Aubrey was half way out of the hospital room when she heard Beca call her name softly. She turned back towards the brunette.

"Thank you for everything. I don't know what Chloe or I would do without you. And not just today but for" Beca stumbled over her words and emotions. "Just. Thank you."

Aubrey nodded and then left.

Beca turned back to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Hi" She whispered. Beca leaned over and placed her lips softly to the little boy's forehead. "I'm your mommy." She introduced herself. "You're a very lucky boy. You have another Mama who is the best mama in the world and you don't have to take my word for it, you can ask your big sister." Beca smiled. "She's pretty awesome, you're gonna like her."

The bathroom door opened. Beca looked up to see Chloe being wheeled out. She looked exhausted but still beautiful. Chloe's eyes lit up at the sight of the newborn in Beca's arms. After the nurses helped Chloe back into bed, Beca brought the baby over to her and placed him on Chloe's chest.

"He's amazing." Beca whispered. "Um, he weighed 6 pounds and 8 ounces and he's 19 inches long and perfectly healthy." Beca recapped the nurse's report.

Chloe smiled. She placed two soft kisses on the baby's head. "Hi baby boy" she purred.

"He needs a name." Beca said softly.

Chloe looked up. "What do you think?" She asked Beca.

Beca squinted her eyes. "You haven't picked out a name yet? Really?"

"Well" Chloe sang quietly. "I had a couple of thoughts but I wanted to meet him first to see if those fit."

"And?" Beca asked.

"Knock knock" the nurse said quietly as she walked through the hospital room. "We need to get him started with his nursing training." She said as she gloved up.

"Okay" Chloe replied.

"I know he's not gonna be happy about being woken up but he should go right back to sleep after he gets a little practice latching on and getting a little in his belly." The nurse said as she rubbed the baby's belly softly but vigorously to wake him.

His mouth sprang open quickly and his eyes squeezed together. His fisted hands jutted out and the broken cry finally filled the room getting stronger and stronger the longer he went.

"This one's got a set of lungs on him. Maybe he'll be a singer." The nurse teased the little boy.

Beca and Chloe both smiled down at their son.

"Okay Mom" The nurse said. Chloe pulled her tank top down over her right breast which was closest to the baby's head. "It may be a little uncomfortable if he really clamps down but I need to make sure he begins to learn to suck." The nurse explained. Chloe slowly moved the baby's mouth closer to her nipple. She'd seen breastfeeding before. She'd seen Emma do it, Aubrey do it over skype and her sister do it a long time ago but it was different doing it for the first time yourself.

Beca's eyes were wide with anticipation as she watched closely.

"Tilt his head back slightly. You want to make sure your nipple is lined up with his nose so that he gets your breast tissue in his mouth." The nurse said pointing right under Chloe's nipple. "When he gets close you just flip your nipple down into his mouth." The nurse instructed.

Chloe nodded. She held the baby with her right arm and tried to maneuver her breast with her left hand. After he slowed down his wiggling Chloe was able to get him to successfully latch on. She smiled up at Beca as their son fed.

"That is so weird" Beca said shaking her head.

"It feels kind of weird" Chloe agreed.

"Okay ladies, he looks to be a quick learner." The nurse stepped away and pulled her gloves off. "He'll pull back when he's done. I'm sure you're both tired so a nurse will be in soon to help him to bed so that you guys can get some rest."

"He can stay in here right?" Chloe asked quickly.

"Yes, of course dear." She pointed over to the rolling crib in the corner of the room. "By the way, do you have a name yet?" She asked.

 **XxXxXx**

"Knock Knock" Aubrey whispered as she walked into the hospital room the next morning.

Beca jumped up quickly and met her at the door. "Hey" She hugged the blonde. "She's just feeding him."

Aubrey looked around to see Chloe staring lovingly at the newborn attached to her.

"Okay." Aubrey smiled.

Jesse was trying to push his way into the hospital room but Beca stopped him with a hand up and pointed to the hallway.

Beca was almost tackled off her feet by Charlie Beale a second later. "Congratulations honey" she said as she squeezed her daughter in law.

"Thanks" Beca managed.

Mrs. Beale quickly let her go and rushed to her daughter's side. Beca couldn't make out what was said but it was a lot of squeals and happy tears.

"Where's Fin?" Beca asked as she joined Jesse in the hallway outside the hospital room.

"Bob and her are in the gift shop buying something for her litter brother." Jesse said with a smile.

Beca nodded. "So I need your help" She rushed out.

"What else is new?" Jesse playfully teased.

"The nurses told me that we will be here for the night and then tomorrow they are releasing us and I told Chloe I'd have the nursery done before we brought the baby home and well, I didn't get back in time so I really need you to see the baby and then make an excuse to leave and then find people to knock out that room by tomorrow morning." Beca said quickly.

"Are you serious Beca?" He asked.

"As a heart attack" she replied.

"How am I supposed to do all that? How do I know what you want done? Do you have furniture?" He asked quickly.

"You owe me this for what I found you and Aubrey doing in my house." Beca said reluctantly. She didn't want to have to play that card but she was ready to pull it out quickly.

Jesse stood silently, his shoulders dropping. "Fine but I have no idea what to do."

"Not a problem. I stayed up all night ordering a crib, a dresser and a couple of chairs, a changing table, some toys and a few other things. Here is where you pick it up" Beca handed Jesse the address of an LA Boutique. "I already called and they are wrapping everything up for you to pick up. "You'll need to rent a truck." She casually informed him.

"Okay but what about painting and stuff?" He asked.

"Here's a room l like" Beca forwarded him a picture from the internet. The wall behind the crib was a dark blue accent wall. The other walls in the room were a light grey. The crib and furniture were a dark brown which is what Beca closely matched when she purchased the furniture last night online while Chloe was sleeping.

"Mommy!" Finley's voice rang down the hallway. Beca knelt down just in time to catch the toddler who threw herself into Beca's arms.

"Hey munchkin" Beca said as she squeezed the girl tightly. "I missed you so much"

"Me too. Wook what Papa and I gwot" Finley said as she tried to lean away from Beca enough to show her the book she picked out for her little brother.

"Let me see" Beca said as she placed the girl on her feet and knelt down to her level.

"She picked it out herself." Bob Beale said joining the three in the hallway.

"Why this one bug?" Beca asked.

"I wike it" Finley said as she pointed to the red fox on the book titled Little Fox.

Beca smiled. She turned the book over to show Jesse. "I like it too."

"Okay?" Jesse questioned.

"Red Foxes. That's the theme. I'll call the store." Beca said as she looked through her recent contacts.

"What's going on?" Bob asked as he leaned into Jesse.

"She wants to surprise Chloe by decorating the nursery before they bring the baby home tomorrow." Jesse explained as they watched Beca pacing back and forth speaking on the phone. "I'm supposed to find painters, people to put furniture together and go to their house and make sure it gets done in less than 24 hours."

Bob's eyes lit up. "I'll help you. That sounds better than sitting in a hospital room all day."

"Don't you want to spend time with Chloe and your grandbaby?" Jesse asked.

"I will once they come home." Bob answered as Beca hung up.

"So good news" Beca said as she reached down to pick up Finley placing the toddler on her hip. "I spoke to the owner and she is going to get everything loaded into their truck and then meet you at the house. She's also going to make sure the room is styled, whatever that means." Beca rolled her eyes. "And she's going to call in a favor from a general contractor they work with to get all the furniture built and placed and then the walls painted and everything so I just need you to be there to make sure it gets done." Beca shrugged.

"Me too" Bob added. "I'm helping him."

"Cool." Beca said. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her credit card, passing it over to her father in law. "Furniture's been paid for but everything else just put on this. Whatever it costs, I don't care."

"Still the dark blue and grey?" Jesse asked looking at the picture Beca texted him.

"Yes, with red foxes" She said bouncing Finley in her arms.

"I wike foxes" Finley smiled. "But I love whales" She stated.

"Wanna go meet your little brother?" Beca asked her daughter who nodded emphatically.

Beca peaked her head in, making sure that Chloe was finished breastfeeding, before leading her father in law and Jesse into the room.

"Hi Daddy" Chloe said with a smile.

"Hi baby" He said as she made his way to her bed and placed a kiss on her head. "Who do you have there?"

"Yes please, finally tell us" Aubrey pouted. Chloe wasn't going to tell them the name until everyone was present in the room.

Beca smiled as she joined Chloe on the opposite side from Chloe's parents with Finley in her arms. The little girl leaned over to get a good look at the baby that was asleep on her mama's chest.

"Everyone" Chloe said looking around at her family and friends and then to her wife. "We'd like to introduce you to Sebastian James Mitchell."

* * *

 **AN: 3 to 4 posts left. Hope you guys love them as much as I do. Until next time.**


	13. I Never Needed You Like I Do Right Now

"Beca. Please. I'm so tired and I just want to get home and shower in my own shower and lay in our bed and not have people looking at my vag every 10 seconds, so could you please just drive a little faster?" Chloe whined as they slowly crept down the 101 on their way to Malibu.

"Safety first babe" Beca replied as she checked the rear view mirror. She smiled at the sight of her son sleeping peacefully in his car seat. Finley was next to him silently playing with one of her many stuffed whale toys.

Chloe leaned over to look at the speedometer. "You're going 45 miles per hour on the freeway Beca. At this rate someone is going to run us off the road." Chloe said as she watched another car speed past them blaring their horn.

Beca looked over to Chloe who had her head tilted expectedly. "Go" the redhead instructed.

Beca returned her eyes to the road with a sigh and pushed her foot on the gas gently.

Chloe watched the speedometer. "Oh my God. Pull over, I'm driving" she said loudly when the car only went 3 miles per hour faster.

"No we will be here soon enough. Just relax." Beca replied trying to keep her voice sweet.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back letting her head fall against the head rest. After a few tense moments of silence Beca spoke, "I've never driven a baby home from the hospital." She chanced a look at Chloe who rolled the back of her head against the seat to meet her wife's dark blue eyes. "I'd just like to get him home in one piece without having to take him right back."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She moved her head back to look out the window with a small smile.

 **XxXxXx**

3 days later Chloe sat on the small love seat in her son's nursery with the baby against her chest. She was patting his back gently waiting for him to burp after his latest meal. She looked around the room. It was perfect. The perfect mix of dark blue and soft grey. With red foxes painted throughout in different scenes. One was sitting under a white bark tree. One was curled up sleeping in tall grass. One mural had a baby and mama fox wrapped around each other and one with glasses, which seemed out of place but Chloe loved it. She glanced to the table in front of her. The book Finley had picked out which she learned had inspired the room was laying on the coffee table. She smiled as she thought of her daughter and how much she loved the little girl and how much she already loved her son. Her thoughts were interrupted when Beca walked into the room. She sat down slowly next to Chloe. Placing a quick kiss to her cheek before sinking into the furniture.

"They are finally gone." Beca breathed as her the back of her head rested back. "Just put Amy and Bumper in a cab. No more family and no more friends. Finally."

The little boy hiccupped and burped. Chloe looked over her shoulder to see a bit of spit up on the towel on her shoulder. She moved her son to a cradled position in her right arm and then removed the towel with her left hand. She balled it quickly so that she could wipe his mouth. He was almost asleep as she cleaned up his face and discarded the soft towel on the table in front of her. She leaned back into the couch and rested down on Beca who picked up her arm and pulled Chloe closer to her body.

"I'm so freaking tired." Beca whispered.

Chloe groaned in agreement.

"I don't remember being this tired with Fin." Beca whispered.

"Because we weren't. 6 months old is a lot different than 6 days old." Chloe whispered. "I remember seeing Em a few days after they brought Fin home from the hospital. She was exhausted." Chloe said as she closed her eyes quickly falling into the memory.

 **2 ½ years Ago**

"Hey" Emma greeted, her voice heavy.

"Hi" Chloe said happily. "Is this a bad time?" Chloe asked.

"No, no" Emma said with a breath. "Come in" she said as she stepped to the side opening the door wide.

Chloe looked through the house looking for the new baby.

"She's up here" Emma said over her shoulder leading Chloe through the house towards the stair case.

Chloe dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and followed quickly. She tiptoed into the nursery just as Emma was pulling the newborn from the crib.

"Oh my gosh" Chloe whispered as Emma gently passed the baby over. "She's so beautiful." Chloe pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "And precious" Chloe cooed.

"And an insomniac" Emma added as she sat down slowly in a nearby rocking chair.

"That bad?" Chloe asked turning to her friend as she gently rocked the baby back and forth.

"I don't think I've slept for 8 total hours in the last two days." Emma said trying to think back. "She's up like every two hours crying because she's hungry and then she will eat and be awake for an hour or so and until she falls back to sleep. Then she'll wake up after she pooped and then someone will change her and then she's awake for a while, then back to sleep for a couple hours, then repeat." Emma explained.

Chloe listened but couldn't pull her eyes from the baby who looked so peaceful in her arms. "Where's Q?" Chloe asked.

"Asleep." Emma replied. "She just got back from dropping my parents at the airport. She's barely slept so I told her to go grab a nap."

"How she doing with the baby?" Chloe asked.

"She's great. She gets up with me when I nurse her even though there is nothing she can do. She still gets up and sits with me. She'll change her diaper and sit up with her till she goes back to sleep and then come back to bed." Emma said as she allowed herself to close her eyes. "I can't keep myself in bed though. I get up every time Finley wakes up. I don't know why. I know Quinn can handle it but I just don't want to miss anything. I think it's the same for her." Emma said softly.

"I got her if you want to go rest." Chloe said looking up to see Emma half asleep in the chair. "Are there bottles or something if she wakes up?" Chloe asked.

"I haven't started pumping yet." Emma said as she raised her head. "So currently, these are the only food source." Emma said as she pointed to her boobs.

Chloe giggled. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Not really hurt but my nipples are so freaking sore." Emma laughed to herself. "That kid loves to suck a nipple. Just like Quinn." Emma said catching a case of the giggles, probably due to exhaustion.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and then returned her gaze back to the baby.

"You don't mind?" Emma asked

"Not at all. I'd love to spend some time with this precious angel." Chloe said gently rubbing her nose to Finley's.

"I'm too tired to move." Emma said as she tried to snuggle herself into the wooden rocking chair, "but this chair sucks."

"Come on. Let's get you to your room." Chloe suggested. She giggled quietly as she watched Emma push herself to her feet. Emma walked up to her best friend who held her daughter in her arms. She placed a kiss to Finley's forehead and then kissed Chloe's cheek. "Thank you" Emma said sleepily before turning to walk out of the room slowly. Chloe followed behind her friend making sure she made it to her bed. Emma turned the corner to her and Quinn's bedroom. Chloe watched from the doorway as Emma kicked Quinn's shoes out of the middle of the floor. It appeared as if Quinn had slipped them off as she made her way to the bed leaving them in the middle of the floor. Quinn was passed out faced down on the bed with her feet hanging over the end and her arms spread out wide. She didn't even make it under the covers or out of her blue jeans and into something more comfortable before falling on the bed. Emma walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the blanket down. She picked up her wife's arm and tossed it into her side wildly.

Chloe sucked her lips into her mouth as she tried to hold her laughter as she watched closely.

"Move your ass over" Emma said as she smacked Quinn's butt. Quinn grumbled something and moved slightly. Emma climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder laying on her side facing away from the doorway. Chloe watched as Quinn crawled up the bed and wrapped her body around Emma's spooning her tightly over the covers and pulling the blonde to her. Chloe backed out of the room and closed the door softly. She made it back to the nursery and into the rocking chair before Finley began to open her eyes.

"Hi" Chloe cooed. "Hi pretty girl."

 **PRESENT DAY**

"And then she let out a cry like I've never heard before until this morning when it was time to feed him." Chloe said as she recalled the story for Beca who was sitting motionless. "I couldn't get her to settle down so I had to go wake Em up to feed him. Then Quinn got up and took over for me when I had to get back to set when Emma finally got a chance to lay down. But they were exhausted."

"Well we are going to be smarter than that. Now that we don't have to worry about company being here, we are going to get on a schedule. I'll get up at night and feed him but you're going to have to start pumping like today." Beca said through a yawn. "I'll worry about Fin and you take Bash. We can totally get through this if we work together."

Chloe smiled as she listened to Beca's plan.

"We made it through 3 years in the same house with Stacie's and Amy's sexual escapades and Flo and Lilly's craziness, so we can handle this, at least until they are old enough to fend for themselves." Beca pushed herself up on the couch. She reached for the boy. "Go pump." She said as she pulled the sleeping boy to her chest. She kissed the top of his head. Chloe leant up and kissed Beca's cheek. She got up and headed for the breast pump that was sitting across the room.

 **XxXxXx**

"Come on buddy" Beca pleaded as she bounced her son against her chest. "Sshh ssshhh sshh" She said softly hoping to ease his crying quickly so he didn't wake up her wife and daughter at 3 am.

"Mommy?" Finley's voice cracked.

Beca turned around to see her daughter standing in her pajama's in the doorway.

"What are you doing up Fin?" Beca asked quickly.

Finley pointed to her two month old brother. "He is wreally loud." Finley said as she rubbed her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry bug" Beca said sadly. "I'm trying to get him to be quiet and go back to sleep."

Finley stood motionless in the doorway of her brother's room as she watched her mom hold the baby. "I don't wike him" she said softly but Beca heard.

Beca's head shot up. "What did you say?" She asked over the crying baby.

"I don't wike him" Finley repeated challengingly.

"He's you're brother." Beca replied.

Finley shrugged.

Beca's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you like him?"

"He's a baby. He always is crywing and he dwools all over my toys and he smells." Finley said as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Twake him bwack to the hospitwal." She demanded.

"Shhhh Bash. Hush buddy" Beca whispered in her son's ear as she continued to bounce him. She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "We aren't taking him back Finley. He's part of our family." Beca replied.

"No" Finley shouted loudly.

"Do not yell at me young lady" Beca said loudly trying not to be baited into another argument with the toddler. "He is not going anywhere. He'll stop crying when he gets a little older. Just like you did."

"No. I hate him" Finley said as she extended her arms to the floor quickly. Fists balled tightly.

"No ma'am." Beca yelled back. "We do not hate in this house."

"I hate him." Finley shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What is going on in here?" Chloe asked as she walked into the room.

Finley turned immediately towards her mama and erupted in tears as she wrapped her tiny arms around Chloe's hips and buried her head into her thigh.

"Come on Bash. Calm down buddy. Your sister is having a meltdown." Beca pleaded again to the boy who hiccupped loudly and continued crying.

Chloe bent down to pick up her daughter. The toddler getting heavier and heavier by the day. "What's wrong bug?" She asked the girl as she rubbed her back.

Finley wrapped her legs tightly around Chloe's middle and latched her arms around her neck. "I hate him."

Chloe looked up and made eye contact with Beca who shortly after meeting her wife's worried gaze turned and continued to bounce the boy who was starting to settle slightly.

"Why do you hate him baby?" Chloe asked softly.

She felt Finley shrug her shoulders but offer no verbal explanation. Chloe turned and left Sebastian's room. She carried Finley to her newly decorated aquarium themed room, which was a Christmas surprise from Beca, and sat down on the edge of Finley's bed. "Honey" Chloe said as she pried Finley's arms from around her neck. "Why do you hate Sebastian?" She asked calmly.

Finley dropped her head and shrugged her shoulder's again. She was the spitting image of Quinn but she had picked up on almost all of Beca's mannerisms.

"Sweetie" Chloe said as she placed a finger under Finley's chin, raising her head to look the little girl in the eye. "I know you don't hate your brother. I know you love him, so why would you say that you hate him baby?"

"Becwause" was all Finley offered at first.

"That's not good enough sweetie." Chloe replied. "Try again."

"He cwrys all the time" Finley replied weakly.

"That's because he is a baby" Chloe replied. "He doesn't know how to say words yet so he cries, but he won't cry forever sweetie. He will learn how to talk. Just like you. Maybe you can help him try to learn some words when he is old enough." Chloe offered.

"No" Finley replied with a sigh.

"No? You don't want to help him?" Chloe asked.

Finley shook her head.

"Why not?" Chloe whispered.

"I don't love him so I don't want to help him."

"Finley" Chloe said sternly without raising her voice. "I know that's not true. I know it can be hard when something new happens and things have to change but he is your brother and that means he is family and we love our family. No matter what. Even though they cry, we still love him."

"I don't" Finley said stubbornly.

"But mommy and I do. Don't you want to love him too? Like we do?" Chloe asked.

"Mommy doesn't love me anymowre." Finley said as her dark brown eyes filled with tears.

Chloe pulled back. "What?" She whispered.

"Mommy loves Bwash more than me." Finley dropped her head.

Beca walked into the room with anger in her eyes. Chloe shook her head quickly as Finley sat on her lap with her head hung down. She maintained eye contact with Beca as she spoke softly to Finley. "Mommy doesn't love Bash more than she love you baby."

Beca's face softened at Chloe's words. "Why do you think that baby?"

Finley shrugged again. "Becwause she onwly plways with him and she don't twake me to see the whales anymore." Finley looked up into her mama's crystal blue eyes. "She fowgot me." The toddler whispered.

"No baby. She didn't" Chloe said softly. "You're mommy loves you very much. But babies take a lot of work sweetie. Mommy has just been helping me." Chloe said feeling guilty.

Beca's heart physically hurt. In her chest. It hurt.

"But mommy doesn't twake me for ice crweam wanymore." Finley erupted into tears.

Chloe pulled her close and held her daughter tightly.

Beca dropped her head. It was true. Since Sebastian was born, her weekly excursions with Finley had stopped. She hadn't spent a day alone with Finley, just the two of them in two months. She hadn't noticed but Finley had.

"Listen to me baby" Chloe said. "No one loves you more than your mommy does. I promise you that."

"It's true." Beca said her voice cracking with emotion.

Finley turned in her mama's arms.

Beca walked into the room and sat next to Chloe on Finley's bed.

She reached over and tucked a dark strand of hair behind Finley's ear. "I am so sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Beca wiped a tear from her eye as Finley rested her head on Chloe's chest but looking Beca straight in the eye. "Since Bash was born, I haven't done a very good job of making time for just me and you like I used to and I'm sorry bug. I promise I will do better and maybe" Beca looked up at Chloe, silently asking for permission and receiving it in the form of a single nod, "Maybe you and I can do something tomorrow? Just the two of us?" Beca said returning her eyes to Finley's.

"Okway" Finley whispered.

"Okay?" Beca repeated.

Finley nodded and released her hold on Chloe. She crawled over into Beca's lap and wrapped herself around the brunette just as she had done with Chloe.

"I'm so sorry baby" Beca breathed into her hair.

"It's okway" Finley said sadly.

 **XxXxXx**

 **2 Months Later**

"No Bwash, wike this" Chloe heard Finley's voice from the kitchen. She had left the two sitting in the living room while she prepared a snack for Fin. She heard the repetitive pounding on the small drum that Beca had recently bought Finley after she found the three year old pounding on any and all the surfaces in their house.

Finley had inherited Quinn's aptitude for music, if such thing is genetic, then Emma would be so happy because it was the reason they decided to use Quinn's eggs hoping that something like that would develop in their daughter. She was a natural. In the last month it seemed to explode in her. Everything was music and everything was about music. The toddler was obsessed. The days of her love of whales seemed to be put on the back burner. She still loved the animals but all those stuffed toys didn't make noise and since they didn't make noise, Finley couldn't create anything with them. And if Finley couldn't create music and sounds with them then she wasn't interested. Three days ago, Chloe was sure they were going to have to rush Finley to the emergency room after she found the little girl rhythmically biting a carrot by the end of it until her mouth was impossible full of the vegetable. She almost choked until Chloe made her spit it all out of her mouth and promise to never do that again.

Chloe listened as Finley rhythmically pounded on the instrument stringing the sounds together. She was amazed at how the toddler could create the music and then memorize it and replay it exactly the same way over and over again. Chloe grabbed the tray that contained apples, grapes and small cubes of cheese for Fin and walked into the living room just in time to see Finley hand one of hard plastic drum sticks to her brother who had recently mastered the art of sitting up for approximately 3 minutes before falling over. He wrapped his chubby hand around the stick tightly and waved it wildly through the air accidently hitting himself in the head, which immediately lead to an ear piercing cry. Finley's eyes widened as she reached for the stick that her brother dropped immediately to the ground.

"Oh baby" Chloe said as she sat the tray on the coffee table. "It's okay." She said as she reached down to the baby and pulled him up into her arms.

"I'm sorry" Finley said sadly feeling guilty for her brother hurting himself and now crying.

"It's okay bug. It's not your fault. It was just an accident." Chloe said calmly to the little girl. "Take a break baby and eat your snack" Chloe said pointing to the tray. She sat back on the couch with Sebastian pressed tightly against her. "It's okay handsome." She whispered in the baby's ear and softly kissing the side of his head. His brown hair was beginning to grow in but his eyes had remained bright blue, like hers. "Are you hungry sweetie?" She cooed in his ear. It was time for his 3 pm feeding. Chloe pulled up her t-shirt and pulled down the flap of her nursing bra. Sebastian nuzzled into his mother's chest and latched on quickly immediately quieting his cry. Chloe sat watching Finley tap a pattern on the different cubes of cheese she had placed on her plastic plate that looked like a record.

"Hello?" Beca said as she walked into the house dropping her keys in the bowl on the table by the door.

"In here?" Chloe called back from the living room.

Beca walked into the room quickly. She bent over the couch placing a quick kiss on Chloe's waiting lips before rounding the couch and picking up Finley quickly lifting her off the ground.

"You're getting to big" Beca teased as she hoisted the 24 pound 3 year old up in the air. "Stop growing" Beca demanded in a silly voice as she gently shook Finley who laughed hysterically.

"I can't!" Finley cried between laughs.

Beca brought the girl down and kissed. "Hey bug" She greeted.

"Hi" Finley replied with adoration in her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Beca asked as she plopped down on the couch with Finley next to her wife and baby.

"Snack time" Chloe said as she looked back over to Beca.

"Sooooo" Beca sang. "Maybe we could ditch these two monsters for a night and have some grown up time?" She asked softly.

"God yes" Chloe practically moaned. "I need to feel like a human being again instead of just a" she paused as she searched for the right words, "food source."

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Beca said leaning into Chloe kissing her softly.

"Mommy" Finley said looking at her two mom's kissing.

Beca pulled back from Chloe and turned toward Finley.

"Will you help me pway mwusic?" Finley asked.

Beca was about to answer when Chloe interrupted her. "Actually, I was thinking you could come with me bug."

"Where?" Beca asked turning to Chloe.

"I wanted to go by Q and Em's to look for one of Emma's diaries." Chloe replied. "I also thought that I could look to see if there was anything in Quinn's music room that might be appropriate for" her eyes darted to Finley who sat watching them.

"Okay" Beca said, "how about you two go and get what you need and then by the time you get back, I'll have dinner for this one ready" Beca tickled Finley who squealed. "And I'll get us a babysitter and then we can go out after they get settled in for the night. Sound good?"

"Sounds great" Chloe replied with an excited smile.

Sebastian pulled back from Chloe, who covered herself quickly and sat the baby up to burp him.

"Good, it's a date then" Beca answered with a grin.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long. I just got back from the best vacation I've ever taken. It was amazing. Anyway, I'm back and rested and almost finished here. So let me know what you guys are thinking about this story.**


	14. i need that loving only you can give

Chloe pulled out the storage box from Emma's closet. She pulled out the stack of journals that she had read through until she reached the last one. Chloe flipped quickly through the leather book. After her and Beca split for a few months after Beca found out about the Tom incident, Chloe had returned all of Emma's diaries to her closet and the storage box she had found them. She wasn't interested in finishing her friends love story when her own was falling apart around her but she had recently been wanting to pick the diary back up. So here she was in Emma's closet with the book in her hand.

Chloe slid the box back under a shelf before she turned around and flipped the light off. She walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"What are you doing bug?" Chloe asked seeing Finley standing with her back to her holding something in her hands.

Finley turned around as her mama approached. "What's?" Chloe began to ask but stopped at the framed photo of Quinn and Emma in her tiny hands.

Finley's eyes met Chloe's. She could see the confusion in the little girl's eyes. The dark brown ones moved back to the picture.

"Bug?" Chloe whispered as she squatted down next to her daughter.

"Wooks wike me" Finley whispered.

"That is Emma" Chloe said as she pointed to the blonde in the photo who was standing in front of her fiancé on a beach in Hawaii a couple of days before their wedding. Chloe couldn't remember what was said that was so funny but both of the women in the picture were smiling and laughing. "She was one of my very best friends in the whole wide world." Chloe said softly. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she pointed to the taller dark haired woman in the photo who stood behind the blonde with her arms wrapped around Emma. "That is your mommy's best friend." Chloe ran her finger over Quinn's face in the picture. "Her name was Quinn and she" Chloe couldn't finish. She caught herself tearing up and didn't want to cry in front of her daughter.

"Qwin" Finley tried out the name. She pointed to the picture honing in on one of the dark haired woman's features. "She has eyes wike mine." Finley turned and pointed to her own eye looking at Chloe.

It was probably innocent and Chloe thought she may be reading too much into it until Finley pointed to her own eye. "You have bwue eyes wike Bwash and wike mommy."

"Yes baby." Chloe answered.

"Mine are brwown. They diffwent" Finley's brow scrunched and she returned her gaze back to the photo.

Chloe placed a soft kiss to the side of Finley's head. "Come on baby" Chloe said reaching for the photo. Finley released the frame and Chloe put it back in its place on the bed side table. "I want to show you something." She stood up and held her hand out and Finley reached up and grabbed it immediately.

Chloe lead the girl through the door of Quinn's music room. She flipped on the light switch and looked down at her daughter who looked around the room. "This is a very special place" Chloe said squatting down in front of Finley again. "There are so many instruments in here that you can learn to play." Chloe said as she watched Finley look around the room. "Would you like to pick one out to take home?"

Finley nodded quickly as she dropped her mama's hand and slowly walked into the room. The room had remained largely untouched. Beca had been in there more than anyone else had in the last 3 years to look through Quinn's computer and occasionally to get away and play the large piano Quinn had. Even though Beca bought one of her own, Chloe knew it helped her connect with her friend to be in that room and play on the instruments they had used to write thousands of songs. She watched as Finley approached a guitar stand that held 6 different guitars both electric and acoustic. Finley ran her fingers curiously over the strings of one releasing a quiet sound from the unplugged instrument. She turned to approach the large piano, her head coming just up to the keys. She couldn't see over them, even on her tip toes but she found the bench and pushed it out enough to climb on. Finley got to her feet, now towering over the piano. Chloe pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and flipped the camera open quickly. Just as Finley reached down and pressed on one of the ivory keys Chloe snapped a photo. She quickly attached it to a text and sent it to Beca. Finley looked up at her mother as the sound rang through the room.

"Not that one baby" Chloe smiled knowing Finley was going to ask if they could take that instrument home. "Mommy has one of those. Try to pick something smaller bug. Something we can fit in the car."

Finley climbed down from the bench and continued around the room. She eventually found something she had never seen before sitting on the top of a small shelf. She picked it up and the rattle it made instantly intrigued her. Her little hand tightly gripped the tambourine and shook it filling the room with sound. Once the noise settle she turned back toward her mama and held it in the air.

"That one?" Chloe asked.

Finley nodded.

"Okay baby. Come on. We need to get home."

 **XxXxXx**

"Perfect. Thanks Jess" Beca said into her phone. She felt it vibrate and pulled the phone away from her face to see that Chloe had texted her. "Yeah, around 7 will be great." Beca said into the phone. "See you guys then." Beca said before hanging up.

Beca opened the message to see a photo of Finley standing on the piano bench leaning over and pressing one of the keys. Chloe had written 'goosebumps' in the message bar. Beca looked closely at the picture and Chloe was right, she got goosebumps. Cooing coming from her sleeping son pulled her out of her daze. "Well hello" Beca whispered as her son began to stir from his afternoon nap. "Did you sleep good buddy?" Beca said as she picked him up, holding the boy out in front of her as his body stretched out. She placed a kiss on his stomach and brought the boy close to her body. "Sebastian" she whispered, "I love you so much." She held him close to her for a few minutes as he woke up getting lost in her thoughts of her family until he accidently pulled at her hair snapping her out of the daydream. She laid the boy down on her lap and he looked up at her with bright blue eyes. "So, you're mama and I are going on a date tonight." Beca said talking to the boy. "You're Aunt Jessica and Aunt Ashley are going to come over and babysit you and your sister."

Sebastian starred up at his mother.

"I know you're going to be a very good little man and be on your very best behavior" Beca teased the boy. She knew that he would be fast asleep by the time she and Chloe left and maybe only wake up once during the night and chances are they would probably be back by then. He had been sleeping better through the night lately so Beca was hoping he wouldn't even know they were gone. "How about we warm up a bottle for you tonight bud and you give mama a break" Beca suggested as she scooped the baby up and walked with him held against her into the kitchen. She pulled out one of the bottles of breast milk that Chloe had pumped and put it in the microwave for 42 seconds, which she figured out was the amount of time to warm the milk to the perfect temperature for her son. She cradled the baby in her arm and administered the bottle to the boy. After he finished, she set him up in his infant bouncer while she prepared a dinner for Finley.

4 hours later Beca was pulling Chloe's chair out for her at one of their favorite restaurants on the pier. "I know I've said it like 5 million times already but you look gorgeous" Beca said blushing.

"Thanks. You do too" Chloe said softly. She reached across the table and intertwined her fingers with her wife's.

"Hello ladies. Can I get you started with some wine?" The waiter said standing next to their table with his hands clasped behind his back.

Chloe looked from the waiter back to Beca. "I'd love a glass of wine" she said as her mouth watered involuntarily.

Beca glanced quickly over the wine list. "We will have a bottle of the Pahlmeyer Red."

"Excellent choice." The waiter said before backing away from the table.

"Do you think it's okay?" Chloe asked after they were alone again.

"Yeah, we have plenty of milk in the fridge babe. Have a glass of wine." Beca said with a smile. "You can pump and dump if you feel like you really need to."

"Classy" Chloe said sarcastically.

"What?" Beca asked as she sat back in her chair with a smile. "I'm sure it will be fine Chlo."

The waiter returned quickly to their table with their bottle of wine in hand. He turned over the wine glasses just before pulling the cork from the bottle with the cork screw. He filled each woman's glass half way before setting the bottle down on the table. "Let me know when you're ready to order." He said as he backed away from the table to stand in a far off corner so he wouldn't intrude on their dinner but kept his eyes trained to the table so he could be there when they needed anything.

After the wine had a chance to breath, Chloe raised the glass to her lips letting the liquid slide down her throat "That's so fucking good." She moaned.

Beca nodded in agreement as she placed her glass back down on the table.

A couple of hours later Beca and Chloe were seated in their car outside the restaurant. "Becs" Chloe whispered.

Beca turned her head to meet her wife's bright blue eyes. "Hum?"

"Thank you for that. I really needed to get out of the house and feel like a person again." Chloe said softly as she reached across the console for Beca's hand. She pulled it to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of Beca's hand. "I love our life. I really, really do and we have the most precious kids in the whole world but I've missed this so much." Chloe admitted shyly.

"Me too" Beca agreed. "I love them more than anything but I needed to be with you. Just you for a little while."

"Do we have to go home?" Chloe whispered seductively.

Her tone caught Beca's attention immediately. It had been a while since they had been together. Even after Chloe got the okay from her doctor to partake such activities, it was hard to find a time when they wouldn't be interrupted by Finley or not too exhausted from being up with Sebastian all night.

"We can go where ever you want to go." Beca answered.

"I'd just like a night away. Just you and me." Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded and turned back toward the steering wheel of the car. She started it and pulled out of the parking lot.

 **XxXxXx**

"Fuck that hurt" Beca said between hungry kisses as Chloe's lips were attached to her and unrelenting. She knew that the edge of the coffee table catching on the back of her calf would leave a mark and a massive bruise but the pulsing that was coming from between her legs was all she concerned about currently.

"Ok okay?" Chloe managed to get out.

Beca hummed in response. As she reached around and pulled the zipper down on Chloe's dress. She slid the black fabric off her wife's shoulders and down her waist until it hit the floor. Nerves flooded Beca's body. This was the first time in a long time. Beca searched her recent memory and the last time she remembered having sex with Chloe was the morning before her flight back to London. She woke Chloe up with kisses to the inside of her left thigh just to the side of her pussy. The sound that kisses to that particular spot drew for the redhead were elicit. They were pure sex and pleasure. Beca had just happened upon it once and the reaction she got was instantly addicting.

"Baby?" Chloe purred in the crook of Beca's neck dragging her tongue up to Beca's earlobe where she began sucking gently. "Where did you go?"

"I'm here" Beca replied as her hands found residence on Chloe's hips. She spun the woman around and backed her into the bedroom suite of the hotel room. She pushed Chloe away so she could take stock of her. The baby weight was pretty much gone and Chloe's body was returning. Beca silently thanked the LA Soul Cycle that Chloe began religiously attending. Chloe's hand on the back her neck pulled Beca back in. The kiss wasn't as rough as the last few but it was still hungry. Beca allowed her hands to roam up Chloe's sides and to her back. She unclipped Chloe's black lacey bra releasing her swollen breasts. Beca pulled the garment off Chloe and tossed it to the floor.

Chloe pushed Beca's jacket off her shoulders and down to the floor. She felt Chloe's warm finger tips on her stomach as the red head grabbed her blouse and pulled it quickly over her head.

Beca's hand were back on Chloe in an instant. She ran them south until she had Chloe's round ass in both hands. She squeezed tightly and pulled up towards her earning a groan from her wife. She looped her fingers in Chloe's black panties and pushed them down her legs as far as she could reach without removing her mouth from her wife's. They weren't exactly kissing currently but Chloe held her open mouth against Beca's as she breathed and moaned in pleasure. She had been horny for the last few weeks but way too tired to do anything about it, but now, her body was alive. And hot and tingly and wet. Beca pushed Chloe back further until the red head was sitting on the edge of the bed. Chloe used her arms and legs to climb further onto the bed while Beca pulled her black panties all the way off her legs leaving Chloe in nothing but her black heels.

Chloe ran her hands up her own body while Beca watched standing above her at the foot of the bed. She started on her thighs and then brushed over her center to feel the wetness she knew was there. Then over her newly toned stomach, squeezing at her tits before letting them bounce when she let them go. She finished by running her hands through her hair and laying her arms out on the bed above her. Waiting for Beca to please her, to touch her, to make her cum.

Beca watched Chloe closely as she touched herself. She noticed that Chloe must have taken the opportunity to prep herself for this date because she was groomed and ready. Beca couldn't take it anymore, she climbed on the bed with her hands landing on the sides of Chloe's hips. Her mouth found that place on Chloe's left thigh. The red head bent her right knee sliding her heel clad foot up the bed opening herself up to Beca.

Beca's eyes flicked to the right to her wife's glistening center. _'It's the placenta'_ Beca heard Doctor Pollard's voice in her head and when she tried to blink the sound away she immediately saw the stuff being pulled out of Chloe again. All that gross slimy stuff right where she was about to put her mouth.

"Beca. Please." Chloe begged about her.

Beca reattached her lips to Chloe's left thigh licking and sucking. Her eyes wondered back to Chloe's pussy. It looked like it had before but she knew it was different. Would it feel different? Beca thought to herself. She hadn't thought about it before but now that she was face to face with it, she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Baby" Chloe moaned. Beca could see Chloe's hand working its way down her stomach and stopping at the top. Chloe gently slid a finger down herself pulling the moisture up to the top and circling her own clit. "Please. I need you to touch me. Please Becs."

Beca felt Chloe's other hand run through her hair and begin to push her head to the right. The sounds of childbirth filled her ears and even though she didn't hear it when it happened because all she could hear was Chloe's groaning in pain. She suddenly heard what she assumed the tearing of Chloe's vagina would sound like, and the sound of everything that had been inside Chloe hitting the floor. And she pushed against Chloe's hand. Unwilling to move closer.

"Beca." Chloe moaned.

Beca's eyes looked up just as Chloe looked down. Chloe tried again to guide Beca into her but Beca had the brakes on. She wasn't moving.

"What the fuck Beca?" Chloe asked as she propped herself up on the elbow of her free hand.

"I-I" Beca stammered. "I just keep"

"What baby?" Chloe's tone softened suddenly worried about her wife.

"All that shit coming out of you. It was so nasty" Beca admitted. Her expression foul.

Chloe's expression changed from worried to pissed in less than one second. "Are you fucking kidding me Beca?" She said loudly.

"It was gross Chloe. When the doctor pulled that out of you." Beca was feeling the nauseated feeling pass over her like it had in the delivery room.

"I'm laying here naked with my pussy wide open to you, begging you to touch me, to fuck me like you have millions of times and you don't want to because I just had a baby. Our baby? You're son?" Chloe was horny and livid.

"You didn't see it Chlo" Beca argued. "And I seriously doubt we have done it a million times."

"Listen to me" Chloe said straightening her arm so that she was now sitting up but still leaning back on her outstretched arm. "I don't give an actual fuck what your problem is right now. I'm laying here naked, in front of you, ready to have one night of hot, sticky, hopefully widely satisfying sex with you, multiple times, and you're going to make jokes?" Chloe's voice was high pitched.

The smirk faded quickly from Beca's face.

"Get the fuck over whatever your problem is right now. Man the fuck up and get down there and fuck me Beca!" Chloe demanded.

"Sorry" Beca apologized in a soft weak voice.

"I don't want to hear apologies Beca. I don't want to fucking hear anything" Chloe replied. She pushed Beca's head back down and this time was met without resistance. She fell back on the bed her chest bouncing as she felt Beca's tongue lick her lightly at first and then she felt it move inside of her, reaching as deep as it could. Her eyes rolled back and her body shuttered.

"Just like that" She encouraged Beca. Chloe lightened her grip on Beca's head. She felt Beca's hand spread her legs wide, opening her all the way up, completely exposing her. Beca's tongue moving quickly adding pressure and then sucking on her hooded clit as she pulled at it with her lips. She felt herself about to orgasm, already, and it didn't matter. It had been a long time and her body was overdue.

Beca slowly kissed up Chloe's body stopping for short time to kiss and tease Chloe's nipples but not stimulating them too much and then moved her to her neck and then finally allowing Chloe to taste herself on her tongue. "Again" Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe understood. It wasn't a question. Beca did it again and again and again. And she did it to Beca. All night until they couldn't possibly move. Until they were utterly exhausted. Until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter title from a song I couldn't stop listening too while I was on vacation.**

 **I Need It from Johnny Balik. It's a pretty good jam.**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome and much appreciated.**


	15. Next Time I'll Be Braver

Chloe pulled the blanket up over her waist and nestled her back into the pillows that were against the headboard. She pursed her lips as she tried to recall the last entry she read. It was when Emma wrote about Quinn suddenly showing up in Boston after they had broken up when Emma was still in high school and Quinn had moved to LA. Chloe opened the book and immediately noticed some differences from the previous ones she had already read. This one did not contain doodles and sketches on the first page. This one contained what looked like lyrics written in all different directions and she knew the handwriting. It was Quinn's, not Emma's. Chloe flipped the pages quickly. It was a mixture of the both of them. She could immediately tell the difference between entries that Emma had made and Quinn had made. Her interest was piqued. She flipped to the first entry. It was from Emma.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _She won't leave. I was sure that after she saw me with Caleb at the party two days ago that she would be long gone. I was hoping she would have just left, like she did 9 months ago. But she's still here. I feel like I see her everywhere. That used to happen all the time after she left. I'd see her Quincy market at that stupid bagel shop she loved so much. I'd see her leaning on the railing of a random water taxi and at the coffee shop sitting at our table reading Rolling Stone. But it wasn't her. It was just my imagination. So I don't know if I see her now. I don't know if it's really her or if it's me wishing it was her except for this afternoon. It was her that Sophia slapped in the face and pushed with all her strength. It was her that stumbled backwards and landed against the brick wall of the restaurant. It was her that looked at me with those eyes. It was her that I left standing there without saying a word. Sophia told me she said she isn't leaving until I speak to her which I don't plan on doing and that may be the only way to keep her in my life. The only way I can know she's really there. So she's still here and I don't know why._

Chloe eagerly turned the page to the very next entry.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _Because I love you. Please meet me at Skip's tonight at 10. I just want to talk to you. Please._

Chloe read through Quinn's messy handwriting quickly. Her hands that held the book dropped to her lap with a thud. She was right in the middle of their relationship. She closed her eyes trying to feel how Emma felt and trying to feel how Quinn felt. She asked herself what she would have done if she was in each of their situations. She pulled the book back up and turned the page again.

 _Dear Diary?_

 _I don't even know what to say. I have no idea how you got your hands on MY diary. No idea how you even got in my house and in my room. I can't believe you read my personal thoughts. I will NOT meet you. I will NOT speak to you. LEAVE ME ALONE. just go back._

It was Emma's shortest diary entry in all her journals. Chloe could feel the anger coming off the page when Emma wrote 'leave me alone' in all caps and the she felt the pleading from her best friend when she was a teenager and they didn't even know each other. 'Just go back' was Emma pleading for Quinn to not break her heart anymore.

 _Dear Emma,_

 _So you're saying you're mad?_

Chloe laughed out loud at Quinn's response on the back of the page. Then she continued.

 _Q-_

 _I'm not joking around Quinn. I'm mad that you keep breaking into my house. You better hope my parents don't find out. I'm mad that you keep invading my privacy. I'm mad that you are still here after all these months without a call or a text or a letter, you're here in my room, writing in my diary. But more than mad, I'm hurt. You hurt me. You said that you loved me and then you left me under the disguise of it being for me. So I could live my life, so I could be happy. You were my first love and you hurt me. Please, go away._

Quinn's response was written just below Emma's entry.

 _Em-_

 _I'll leave. I promise. Just meet me tonight at Skips. Hear me out then I'll leave. 10pm._

The entries went back and forth.

 _Q-_

 _No. Go home._

 _Em-_

 _I'm not leaving until you talk to me._

 _Quinn-_

 _Please stop this. I'm with Caleb now._

Chloe turned the page quickly.

 _Em-_

 _You're better off without me. That's what Sophia told me the other day when I saw you. Maybe she's right. I don't know. I made a mistake. I told myself that it wouldn't work. I told myself that the right thing to do was to walk away from you. To let you live your life without the pressure of a relationship with me being across the country. To let you be happy. That's all I really wanted for you. I didn't think it would hurt as much as it does. I know that sounds really stupid because I knew it would hurt. It was the hardest decision I ever made in my life and it was the wrong one. I should have fought for you instead of letting you go. I should have called you and I did a few times but I didn't know what to say. I shouldn't have been a coward. I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I can't fix that. I can't change that. I have a job in LA. A good one. A steady one. I'm making music. I'm writing songs. I'm doing what I've always wanted to do. What I think I was always meant to do. But I'm not happy. I miss you. Everyday. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I came back here because I couldn't not see you. I came back here because I couldn't not know you anymore. I came back here hoping I could fix it. Hoping I could make you love me again. You're the only family I have and I know that is not fair. It's not fair to say something like that to you. It puts you in an impossible position. If you're happy, I'll leave. If you love him, I'll leave. All I wanted was for you to be happy and loved by someone who could give you everything you ever wanted. So I got what I wanted. What I set out for. I made a mistake by leaving you. I wish I could take it back. I'll be whatever you need me to be even if that means being gone. I'm so sorry Emma._

The next entry was from Emma written at the bottom of the page. It wasn't addressed to Quinn like the previous entries were but it was in Emma's delicate handwriting.

 _I won't let you close enough to hurt me._

"Hey" Beca said as she entered the bedroom. "They are both asleep and Poe is in Fin's room."

Chloe folded the page of the diary and closed the book. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs.

"Yeah" Chloe answered.

"Ok but I was thinking that we have probably a couple good hours before Bash wakes up and that it would be a good time for us to" Beca wiggled her eyebrows as she crawled up the bed. "Do some of the things we did in that hotel room a couple weeks ago." Beca kissed Chloe's knee cap and then her leg slowly working up.

"We can do that" Chloe whispered "but after I ask you something"

"Hmm. What is it?" Beca purred as she peppered Chloe's lower body with wet kisses.

"I was thinking about taking a job. A role" Chloe revealed.

Beca stopped and pushed herself up on her knees. "Really?"

"Yeah and I was wondering how you feel about that?" Chloe asked.

Beca sat quietly. "Yeah" Beca said softly. "I mean of course."

"Baby?" Chloe whispered. "If you don't want me to, I won't"

"No, no Chloe. I want you to be happy and I want you to do what makes you happy. I know you love acting. I just didn't know you were thinking about it or reading scripts or getting offers."

"Bree sent one over last week and it's really good. The director asked for me. After three years they want me." Chloe replied.

"Okay" Beca nodded. "Tell me about it."

"Well it's a musical and it's about two people who meet and fall in love in LA while they are pursuing their dreams. The girl in it wants to be an actress and the male lead is a musician. It's about how meet and fall in love and deal with adversity of it all. It's really an amazing script buy this guy who is pretty unknown." Chloe looked up to meet Beca's gaze. "I really want to do it."

"Where does it shoot?" Beca asked.

"Here in LA."

"Wow long?" Beca asked.

"A few months."

"What's stopping you?" Beca asked. "I hope it's not me?"

 **XxXxXx**

"Please take one of them with you" Chloe asked as she poured the scalding out coffee into her mug.

"I'm meeting the contractor today Chlo." Beca whined.

"Okay, so?" Chloe asked.

"I don't have time to watch a kid. I'm trying to build a decent recording studio out of a literal shit hole that my best friend left me." Beca argued.

"I'm seeing Bree later. It would be so much easier to bring one into the city than two Beca. You know that." Chloe argued back.

"And Aubrey won't care that you have them with you. She'll probably want to see them both." Beca replied as she walked to Chloe behind the kitchen island. "You'll be fine." Beca said with a swift kiss to Chloe's cheek.

"That's not the point Beca!" Chloe called to her wife who was already out the door.

 **XxXxXx**

 _Becs: Just got home. Where R you guys?_

Chloe read the text. "Beca's home."

"Good. Go home and talk to her." Aubrey suggested. "She can't expect you to sit at home forever Chlo. You have a career too and honestly" Aubrey sighed. "You've been neglecting if for far too long. I'm surprised I still get inquiries about you."

Chloe looked over at Sebastian who was asleep in carrier and then to Finley who was listening to music with a pair of kids Beats that Beca bought her. They matched a set that Beca had and Finley fell in love with them immediately, especially since her mom had the very same pair.

"This opportunity is perfect for you Chloe and the director wants you for this part. It's time" Aubrey urged.

"I know." Chloe sighed. She unlocked her phone and replied to the text.

 _Visiting Bree. Leaving soon but need to stop by Whole Foods on the way home. See you soon._

She had just lowered the phone when in buzzed in her hand again.

 _Becs: WF by the house? Want some help?_

Chloe smiled. It was not always easy with a 6 month old and a 3 ½ year old in tow to get all your shopping done without forgetting anything.

 _Love some. Meet you at the one on Montana Ave in like 30?_

"I'll call you tonight and let you know." Chloe said after sending Beca the last text.

"So you'll talk to Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. I will. But it's not Beca that's stopping me from saying yes. She'll support me in this. It's me Bree." Chloe said as she stood. "Come on bug" Chloe said loudly.

Finley looked towards her mama and gathered her things when she saw Chloe stand and pick up her brother's carrier.

"Like she supported you this morning when you asked her to take one of the kids with her?" Aubrey challenged. "Her career is not more important that yours."

Chloe sighed, "I didn't tell you that so you could use it against me Bree."

Aubrey walked with her to the door of her office. "I'm sorry Chloe. It will be fine. I know it."

Chloe nodded in agreement. She was torn. She loved acting. She loved immersing herself in a role. She loved making herself feel things that were foreign to her. She loved the crazy hours, the sudden script changes, feeding off your co-actors emotions and the night shoots. The problem was, that wasn't exactly easy to do when you were single. It was even harder when you were in a relationship and felt like you were away from the person you loved more than when you were with them. And she couldn't imagine how hard it would be with a family and even harder when your partner is trying to open her own label. She worried that she would fall in love with acting again and that she would have to leave for extended periods of time. And she would miss them. And things would change and possibly not for the better. "I'll let you know." Chloe replied as she carried Bash out with Finley's tiny hand in hers.

An hour later Chloe was trying to maneuver the oversized basket through crowded isles. She hated this basket but it was the only one that was big enough for Bash's carrier and for Finley to sit in and allow room for the food she was going to buy. It was like steering a school bus down a back alley street. It sucked and Beca hadn't shown up yet to help so Chloe was on her own.

"Excuse me miss" Chloe heard as she lifted up on her tip toes to reach up on the top shelf for a soup mix. Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Have you been eating your Campbell's soup?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Chloe returned her heels to the ground and turned to face her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you're looking mmm mmm good." Beca said with a smile.

"You're an idiot" Chloe giggled. She reached out and grabbed Beca by the shirt and pulled her close. "I love you" she whispered before she kissed her wife. Chloe felt Beca smile into the kiss and pushed the brunette away.

After being released, Beca immediately reached for her son. She unbuckled him from the carrier and picked him up. "Hey dude" She said placing quick kisses on her chubby cheek. Sebastian squealed with excitement. She pulled the baby to her chest as she walked toward the front of the shopping basket where Finley was seated looking down at a picture book. Beca ran her fingers through Finley's hair and gently pulled the child's head up to meet her eyes. She leaned in and gave her daughter a kiss. "Turn that down Fin" Beca said loudly. She could hear the music coming from Finley's headphones as she pulled away.

Finley saw Chloe motion to remove the headphones and did as she was told. She let them hang around her neck. "Hi" She greeted Beca.

"What are you listening to baby?" Beca asked.

"Bwak" Finley replied with a smile.

"Nice" Beca said raising her hand for a high five which Finley happily raised her arm to pull back and wildly swung through the air connecting her hand with Beca's. Finley put her headphones back on and returned her attention to her picture book.

"It's a compilation. But Bach is the only name she can kind of say. The others are too hard for her. She's been listening to it all day." Chloe replied as she started to push the basket down the aisle.

"I wonder when she's going to come out of this phase." Beca contemplated aloud with her lips pushed to one side.

"I doubt many 3 year olds go through classical music phase's babe, so I don't think she's going to come out of it." Chloe answered. "Get used to it."

"I guess." Beca replied.

"It's okay if she doesn't love the same music you love Becs."

"I know" Beca said sadly. "I just don't know how to relate to that. I mean, it's beautiful the things she's drawn to, the music she likes but, I can't make that. I don't even know how to start."

Chloe watched Beca watch Finley.

"I'm just an alt girl with her mad lib beats." Beca teased impersonating Aubrey.

"Oh my god" Chloe laughed out loud.

"Chloe?"

The voice immediately stopped Chloe in her tracks and a shiver ran down her spine but not in a good way.

Beca slowly turned and set her son down in the carrier and strapped him in tightly before turning toward the man.

"Beca, hi" Tom greeted.

The song changed in Finley's headphones. The opening notes of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 rang loudly through her ears. She watched as her mommy put her brother into his carrier in the basket. She glanced at her redheaded mother who stood frozen like a statue like when they play freeze tag. Then she watched her mommy who looked really mad like she does when Poe goes potty in the house, make a fist and swing quickly through the air hitting a man in the nose. He stumbled backwards and placed his hands over his face. Finley tilted her head to the side as she watched him pull his hands away slightly. He had red stuff all over his hands. She could see her mommy yelling something at him and reaching over for things off the shelf and throwing them at the man. Her mama was also speaking and reaching for her mommy but her mommy was strong. Finley listened as the music narrated the scene that was playing out in front of her. Other people were now around her mommy and trying to give her a big hug. But her mommy was able to wiggle away like when they have tickle fights. She grabbed some things from the shelf that her mama was looking at and starting hitting the man who was now laying on his side on the floor. Finley watched as crackers flew through the air and her mommy continued to grab boxes and hit him over and over again, until two men dressed alike with blue hats and shiny badges finally were able to hug her mommy. And she must have known them because she walked with them down away from where they were. Finley craned her neck trying to watch her mommy but she was soon out of sight. Next thing she knew she felt herself being pulled up and out of the basket she was sitting in and landing squarely on her mama's hip with her brother being pulled in the little basket mama always brought him in in her other hand. They were moving quickly out of the store and people were staring at them. She waved to the people like she had seen her mommy do when people were looking at her and bright flashes were going off. When they made it outside she could see the two big men with matching outfits helping her mommy in a black and white car. She watched it drive away and before she knew it she was in the back of their car being strapped into her car seat.

* * *

 **AN: I mean, I've missed Q and Em so much. Have you guys? Leave me your comments or thoughts. Comments or questions. Thanks as always for reading...**


	16. A Puzzle You Can't Figure Out

Stacie burst through the doors of the Malibu County Sheriff's Department with Aubrey hot on her heels. A quick sweep of the waiting room revealed Chloe sitting with her head in her hands and a child on each side of her.

"Chlo" Stacie whispered as she stood before the redhead.

"What the hell happened?" Aubrey insisted.

Chloe stood quickly sliding her hands in her back pocket nervously. "I don't know, we were at the grocery store and suddenly Tom was there." She tried to explain calmly. "It happened so freaking fast. She hit him a couple of times and I was trying to stop her and things were flying and the next thing I know she's being taken away by the cops." Chloe stood shaking her head in disbelief.

"Did anyone take any photos? I mean were you guys recognized?" Stacie asked quickly.

"I-I don't know" Chloe replied barely holding her composure.

"That area's pretty chill about celebrities and stuff so maybe there won't be any." Stacie reasoned.

"Um, a mug shot?" Aubrey announced. "And surveillance footage. Hello? TMZ?"

Chloe's hands shot to her face covering her mouth and nose.

"Maybe they won't book her." Stacie suggested. "Did you call a lawyer?"

"Yeah, then I called you guys."

"Okay well, let's hope this doesn't get out." Stacie said hopefully.

"Oh please Stacie." Aubrey argued. "They are celebrities. Beca punched Chloe's ex-boyfriend in a freaking Whole Foods. We are standing in a police station. This is getting out." Aubrey shouted.

"Mama?" Finley's small voice echoed through the walls of the station.

Chloe turned and knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Aunt Brwee is mad a mommy? She in twoble?" Finley asked with wide eyes.

Chloe turned to look back at Aubrey with a scowl and then back to her daughter.

"Mommy is not in trouble baby." She lied. "She's just in a" Chloe thought, "a meeting?"

"Why is Aunt Brwee mad?" Finley asked.

"She's always mad at mommy baby." That was pretty much the truth. "It's complicated."

Finley's brow furrowed. "Comwicawited" she whispered the new word.

"Mrs. Mitchell?"

Chloe stood and turned at the sound of the deep voice. "Mr. George, thank you so much for coming."

"Of course Mrs. Mitchell. What's going on?" He asked.

"Excuse me" Stacie cut through quickly. "I think I should maybe take the kids?" She asked looking at Chloe. "I'll take them back to your place and work from there. See if I can squash any publicity before it gets out."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Chloe agreed. "Um, call Jessica. She can help you. She knows where everything is in the house."

Stacie nodded.

Chloe picked up Sebastian's carrier and handed it over to the tall brunette. Then she turned back to Finley. "Bug, Aunt Stacie is going to take you home. Mommy and I will be home later." Chloe said as she ran her hands down Finley's arms.

"But I want to stay wif you." Finley whined.

"I'm going to wait for Mommy. And then we will be home. Promise" Chloe said with a kiss to her daughter's cheek. She closed her eyes hoping it was not another lie.

"Come on kiddo. How about we go and get some ice cream on the way home?" Stacie asked.

Finley looked at Chloe for permission. She knew ice cream was a rare reward in their house. Chloe nodded. "Sounds like fun." She said to her daughter.

Finley turned quickly and reached up for Stacie's hand. Chloe watched them walk out of the precinct before turning back to their lawyer.

"Mrs. Mitchell" he said but was interrupted.

"Please, it's Chloe" Chloe insisted.

"Chloe" the older gentleman smiled. "Do you mind?" The lawyer pointed towards on open door that appeared to lead to an office.

Chloe nodded and walked towards the room. She was hoping that Beca would be in there but she wasn't. The room was empty. Aubrey followed Chloe into the room and Mr. George closed the door once everyone was inside. He sat his briefcase down on the desk and motioned for Chloe to have a seat in a chair.

"I can't. I'm too nervous" Chloe said wringing her hands in front of her.

"What happened?" Mr. George asked.

Chloe recited the story from start to finish as Mr. George listened. Once she was finished he spoke. "I'll go ask how long they are going to hold her. I'm assuming they are waiting to find out if Mr. Jennings is interested in pressing charges. If he is they will charge her if he doesn't, they will let her go." He explained. "Giving your history with Mr. Jennings and the conditions we arranged with his father for the photos he took of you, I guessing he assumes he now has the upper hand. And he just well might."

Chloe looked down at the floor. Aubrey sat back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I never told Beca about the deal I made." Chloe confessed.

"I see." Mr. George replied. "We can't do anything until we know what Mr. Jennings plans to do. So if you will excuse me."

Chloe nodded as the lawyer left the room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Chloe said sadly. "This is all my fault."

"In what universe is this your fault?" Aubrey asked. "There is no way that this is your fault Chloe. This is Beca's fault for acting like a child. For not thinking of the consequences of her actions. For not acting like a grown up."

"Aubrey please" Chloe begged for mercy. "Give it a rest. Please."

Mr. George cleared his throat. "Mr. Jennings would like to speak with you Chloe."

"What?" Chloe gasped.

"He hasn't decided if he is going to press charges against Mrs. Mitchell yet and has requested to speak to you in private." He said again.

"No freaking way" Aubrey's voice boomed through the room.

"Bree" Chloe whispered hoping to calm her friend. She turned back to Mr. George. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He shook his head. "I would advise against it Mrs. Mi – Chloe" he corrected himself.

"Okay" Chloe said softly as she thought the situation through, "why?" she asked.

"In this case" he began to explain, "if he does decide to pursue formal assault charges then I wouldn't see why Mrs. Mitchell would not receive a reduced punishment with this being her first offense."

"It's not her first offense." Chloe said shaking her head. "She was arrested for destruction of property in college. She had to complete like 200 hours of community service."

"Yeah and miss like 5 Bella's practices to do her time." Aubrey huffed and shook her head. "Criminal" she said under her breath.

"Bree" Chloe scolded. "Stop or get out. Seriously."

"Well, in that case." Mr. George said trying to cut through the tension. "I would advise you to speak to Mr. Jennings. If it lessens the chances that he files charges then it's worth the shot."

"Can I talk to Beca first?" Chloe asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Mr. George replied and then left the room again.

Chloe got a glimpse of Tom sitting in the waiting room of the police station with an officer standing in front of him seemingly writing down what Tom was telling him.

"What do you think he wants to talk to me about?" Chloe asked turning back towards Aubrey.

"I'm sure it's no less than the sleaziest thing you can think of." Aubrey replied.

"He wasn't always such a jerk." Chloe said softly.

"Maybe, but he's a jerk now so" Aubrey replied as Mr. George came back in the room.

"Mrs. Mitchell in the next room. I'll take you." He said holding the door open for her.

Aubrey watched Mr. George lead Chloe out of the room. Once they were out of her line of sight she settled on Tom who sat in the waiting room watching Chloe walk by. Aubrey pushed herself from the chair and towards him.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca sat in the cold metal chair with her hands cuffed in front of her. She turned her hands to the left to get a look at her hand that she was pretty sure was broken. Beca stood as soon as the door opened. She felt Chloe pressed against her before she saw her.

"Oh my God Beca. Are you okay?" Chloe breathed into Beca's neck holding her impossibly tight.

"I'm okay" Beca replied softly. Chloe pushed herself away once she realized that Beca wasn't hugging her back.

"Why are you in handcuffs?" Chloe asked with tears in her eyes.

"I-" Beca began but was interrupted by Mr. George speaking to the officer that was in the room.

"Is there a reason my client is being handcuffed? I haven't been informed that she has been formally charged with anything."

"She pushed a couple of our officers and was combative." He said sternly.

Beca dropped her head. "I'm so sorry." She said to Chloe. "I just lost it. I don't know why, I just did."

"I know baby" Chloe whispered in return. She let her hands slide down Beca's arms and felt Beca jerk away once she reached her hands.

"What?" Chloe said looking down. She grabbed Beca's wrist and turned it over while raising it higher. "Becs your hand." Chloe said wide eyed as she observed Beca's left hand that was swollen, bloody and bruised.

"It hurts" Beca admitted.

Chloe turned back to Mr. George who stepped closer to take a look. "My client is in need of medical attention." He said to the officer who picked that moment to yawn.

 **XxXxXx**

"Tom Jennings" Aubrey said as she stood before the man.

He raised his head. Aubrey noticed the blood stains on his blue oxford shirt. His eyes were beginning to show dark discolorations under each eye and a white bandage across the bridge of his nose.

"Aubrey" He replied.

"What do you want with Chloe?" Aubrey said quickly, not seeing the point in beating around the bush.

"Just to talk" He said with a smile.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes, she was having a hard time reading him. "For once in your privileged life Tom, do the right thing here. Walk away. Leave them alone. Leave Chloe alone." Aubrey countered.

"After she speaks to me" He answered.

"I'm sorry this happened" Aubrey decided to take a different approach. "But it's time for everyone to move on. It's been years Tom. Chloe's happy with Beca."

"Then I'm happy for her Aubrey" Tom stood slowly.

Aubrey took a step back to put some space between them. Glancing down at Tom as he unfolded his arms from across his chest, it was the first time she noticed his wedding band.

"You obviously think I'm here to cause trouble. I'm really not Aubrey. I wanted a chance to speak with Chloe to" he said sincerely as he glanced down at his feet and then back up at the blonde, "apologize."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes. She wanted to trust him but she knew she shouldn't. "If that is true Tom, you'll leave without pressing charges. Just leave. That will be apology enough."

 **XxXxXx**

"She hit a cop" the officer replied without expression.

"That doesn't exclude her from receiving medical attention." Mr. George replied.

"It looks pretty bad baby." Chloe said as she looked closely.

"It hurts pretty bad" Beca answered. "Chlo?"

Chloe looked up to meet Beca's eyes. "I'm so sorry" Beca whispered. "I shouldn't have done that."

"I know you're sorry. Let's just get out of here and then we can talk about it when we get home." Chloe replied calmly.

Beca nodded. "Where are the kids?" Beca asked quickly.

"Stacie took them home."

"Oh. Okay. Good." Beca nodded.

"Becs, Tom is out there" Chloe began, "and he wants to talk to me before he decides if he wants to press charges against you."

"About what?" Beca asked.

"I don't know. But I won't do it if you don't want me too." Chloe replied quickly.

"I don't want you too" Beca was quick with her decision.

"But Becs" Chloe tried to reason, "it's worth it if he doesn't press charges. Isn't it?"

"How bad could it be?" Beca asked looking over to Mr. George.

"Depends on the charges, which would mostly likely be an assault charge. Usually a case like that will go before a judge who would hand down a penalty. If this were you're first offense you would probably receive a slap on the wrist, a fine and possibly community service." Mr. George explained.

Beca sighed and closed her eyes, "But it's not my first offense."

"Figures" the office snickered earning a glare from Chloe.

"No. So, it's really hard to tell what the consequences of this could be. Possible a payout to Mr. Jennings for medical costs if any, pain and suffering, probation and probably community service. I doubt jail time would be involved but if the judge wants to make an example of you then jail time can't be taken off the table."

"Jail?" Chloe repeated. She turned back to Beca. "I'm talking to Tom." She decided.

"Chlo" Beca sighed.

The door opened quickly and another officer walked it. It was one of the officers that had taken Beca into custody. "Excuse me" he pointed to Chloe who stepped back away from her wife.

"I'm sorry" She apologized to the man who stepped in front of her and reached for the handcuffs.

"You know you're stronger than you look." He smirked.

"Thanks?" Beca questioned. "Did I hurt you?" She asked as she watched him place the small key in the lock hole and turn it. The right cuff released quickly. He repeated the action with the left cuff being careful of her hand.

"Nah. I'm fine." He said. "You should probably head over to the hospital. That looks broken."

"How about you partner. Is he okay?" Beca asked. She used her right hand to sooth the red ring around her left wrist but the throbbing in her hand was becoming unbearable.

"He's fine. He's already gone for the day."

"So, what happens next?" Beca asked looking at Chloe.

"I'd suggest you get some medical attention but other than that you're free to go. The other guy has decided not to press charges." The officer informed the room. "He left a couple minutes ago."

"What?" Chloe asked softly in disbelief.

The officer shrugged and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you" Beca said to him cringing as the words came out of her mouth. Was that the right thing to say? She thought.

"So we can just go?" Chloe asked the lawyer.

"Yes, you both should go. Get to a hospital and I'll stay back and make sure everything is legally in order." Mr. George instructed.

 **XxXxXx**

Dead on her feet. That was the only way she could describe how she felt. Beca glanced over to Chloe who was concentrating on keeping her eyes open as she navigated the roads home. They hadn't spoken much after leaving the police station. Beca didn't think Chloe was mad because she held her hand at the hospital when she was having it pressed on by the doctor and when she was being casted. Beca looked down at her left hand that now sported a new black cast and then back to Chloe who hadn't removed her eyes from the road.

"I'm sorry about my ring." Beca apologized again. When the doctor had to cut her wedding band off her finger was when Chloe went silent.

Chloe nodded and continued driving.

"I'll get another one as soon as the cast comes off" Beca raised it up. Chloe didn't look. Beca lowered her hand slowly to her lap and returned her gaze out the window. A few turns later and they were pulling up in the driveway waiting for the garage door to slowly open. Once inside, Chloe released a long breath. She glanced to Beca and then reached for the car door, opening it, climbing out and closing it quickly. Beca watched her wife climb out of the car and head for the house. She quickly gathered her thoughts and followed quickly.

Beca caught up to Chloe and found her already talking to Stacie in the kitchen.

"I don't know, I don't care and I'll never ask" Stacie said as she raised a mug to her mouth.

"What are we talking about?" Beca asked.

"Lilly." Stacie replied. She looked to Chloe to explain what she was just told to Beca but she didn't.

"Okay?" Beca questioned.

"I called her after I left the police station. She was able to get the security footage from Whole Foods before it could be sold to any news outlet. I have no idea how she managed it but she did." Stacie explained.

"Thank you Stace" Chloe said sincerely.

"I think we are in the clear." Stacie said confidently. "Aubrey told me what happened with Tom."

"Yeah, she called me when we were at the hospital." Chloe replied.

"And what happened?" Beca asked looking to Chloe for answers.

"While I was talking to you, Aubrey spoke to Tom. He told her he only wanted to talk to me to apologize for what happened back then and Aubrey told him that him not pressing charges and leaving would be apology enough. So he did." Chloe summarized.

"So I owe Aubrey a thank you too?" Beca huffed and pouted as if it were the worst thing in the world.

Anger rose on Chloe's face and Stacie saw it.

"The kids are asleep. Jessica helped me get them fed, bathed and down. She went home a couple hours ago and I think I'm gonna head out too." Stacie said ready to get out of there before Chloe lost her temper.

"Okay, thanks Stacie" Chloe said turning back to her tall friend, "for everything today and tonight."

"Of course." Stacie said. She gave Chloe a quick hug before walked over to Beca.

"We will talk tomorrow" Stacie said glaring at the small brunette.

Beca stood frozen suddenly feeling like she was in a world of trouble with her agent.

Chloe walked Stacie to the front door and thanked her again before she closed and locked it. She returned to the kitchen to see Beca sitting at one of the bar stools.

"You're mad" Beca said softly.

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "No." She denied.

"You are. You've barely spoken to me since the police station." Beca argued. "And then when I said I'd have to thank Aubrey you were about to freak out."

"Since we left the station I've been trying to figure out what happened. What you were thinking when you attacked Tom in the middle of a grocery store. In front of our children Beca. I don't want them to think that that is an okay reaction in any situation. Do you?" Chloe asked the level of her voice beginning to raise.

"I don" Beca began but was interrupted.

"I just don't understand what you were thinking. It's obvious you weren't. I wasn't expecting to see Tom either but my first reaction wasn't to punch him in the face Beca! Seriously. You were arrested. You broke your hand. You could have gone to jail."

"But I didn't" Beca replied quickly.

"Because Tom decided not to press charges. Now I have to find him and apologize to him. And thank him for not putting you behind bars." Chloe shouted. "Yes. I pissed off at you!"

* * *

 **AN: Gulp! Is Chloe right to be pissed? What are you y'all thinking? I love your reviews. I love how you make me think really hard as I'm writing. Until next time!**


	17. The Strainds In Your Eyes

_Dear Diary,_

 _Quinn is still here. I see her almost every day, not that I'm intentionally going to places we used to go to all the time. It's just a coincidence that I get coffee at her favorite coffee shop every day before school. Even though it's out of the way. I heard around school that she was DJing at a club downtown a few nights a week. How was I to know she would be there on 18 and under night? Just because that's what Sophia heard didn't mean it was true. So what that she eats Pizza at the same parlor almost every night. She sits by the window writing. She broke my heart and I don't care one bit that she looks so sad in that window. I'm just waiting for the night I drive by and she's not there. Then I'll know for sure. I'll know that I'll never see her again. I'll know that she's gone back to her perfect life and great job in LA. I graduate in a month and then I'll go off to Boston College and I'll meet someone and I'll fall in love with them and I'll get married and have kids and I won't have to think about her every minute of every day. I won't have to see her in my dreams in anymore. I'll be happy without her. I'll forget that she came back here to get me back. I'll forget that I didn't even give her a chance. I'll forget that I love her. I pray that I'll just forget. I broke up with Caleb yesterday and I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel anything when I told him I didn't love him just like I didn't feel anything when I told him for the last few months that I did. But seeing her. I feel things. So many things. Pain. Sadness. Fear. Regret. Anger. Butterflies. Love. Hope._

 **XxXxXx**

Throbbing. A beat or sound with a strong, regular rhythm, pulsate steadily. That's how the pain felt. She took a deep breath trying to locate the exact place it was originating from but she couldn't narrow it down. Her whole body hurt. Maybe from sleeping on the not so comfortable love seat in Finley's room. After Chloe yelled at her in the kitchen and stormed to their bedroom slamming the door behind her, Beca was left with a screaming little boy who had been startled. It didn't take her long to get him back down but it took some figuring out with one casted hand and Bash's agitation grew as he looked at her struggling to pick him up. After he did settle down, Beca walked to her bed room hoping to slide into bed but the door was locked. She pouted all the way to Fin's room. After checking on her oldest child, she settled for the lumpy loveseat. Now she was realizing that it wasn't the best of decisions. There were 2 other rooms in their house with nice beds but she didn't have the energy to get there. Now she was paying the price. The soreness in both wrists. The pain in her lower back. The ache of both her knees and hips from sleeping in a weird position. The heaviness on her chest and the tapping on her chin. Beca's eyes opened slowly. Finley smiled brightly at her. The heaviness on her chest was her daughter's head. The tapping on her chin stopped as soon as she opened her eyes but the throbbing and the pain and the ache, those were still there. And now she was acutely aware that she hadn't taken any pain medication in several hours because her left hand felt like it had exploded. It was almost unbearable. The only thing making her not move were the dark chocolate eyes on her.

"Hi" Finley greeted. Her voice was thick and horse from sleep. "Seep tight?"

"Not really baby." Beca answered honestly as she tried to readjust her position on the small sofa so that Finley could crawl all the way up with her. Finley was able to climb up on the couch. She positioned herself right in the middle of Beca. Her hands placed under her chin resting on Beca's stomach looking up at her.

"You in twoble?" Finley asked.

"Why do you say that bug?" Beca asked.

"Seep in my room and not wif mama. You in time wout" Finley's eyes were large and filled with innocence.

Beca tried to hide her smile. She was on the 'time out couch' so of course Fin would think she was in time out and she pretty much was. "Yes. I'm in time out." Beca admitted.

"Why mommy?" Finley asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I did something yesterday that was bad."

"What did you do?" Her daughter asked innocently.

Chloe stood silently just outside the door. When she walked into the room to wake up Fin and get her day started, she was surprised to see her daughter wide awake and climbing on Beca who was also awake. Chloe stepped just out of the door frame and out of sight but she didn't leave. She crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to their conversation.

Beca sighed, "Do you remember yesterday when we were at the store?" Beca asked.

Finley nodded.

"Well. I made a mistake. I hurt someone and I shouldn't have done it. I wasn't on my best behavior and I wasn't using my manners." Beca tried to explain simply.

"Mama mad?" Finley asked. She straightened out her right arm and laid her head down on it while looking up at Beca, while her left hand went back to tapping Beca rhythmically on the stomach.

"Yes. Mama was mad." Beca answered.

"You haf to say you sworry." Finley said plainly. "Then no more time wout."

"Is that all?" Beca asked teasingly but wishing it was going to be that easy to get out of trouble with Chloe.

"No" Finley replied. "You haf to mean it."

Beca raised her left hand and rested it awkwardly on her chest.

Finley's head shot up.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I hurt myself." Beca replied.

Chloe poked her head around the corner to look at the scene. She pulled back after seeing Finley crawl up Beca and straddle her stomach.

Finley picked up Beca's left hand examining the cast closely.

"An owie?" Finley asked.

"Yes." Beca replied.

"Tiss it all bwetter" Finley said as she leaned down pressing her lips to the black cast.

"Aww thank you baby." Beca said sweetly. "It feels better already."

Finley lowered herself down so that her head rested in the crook of Beca's neck. Her daughter's warm body against hers was beginning to lull her back to sleep as she felt Finley's fingers beating lightly against her shoulder.

"Mommy?" Finley asked.

"Hum" Beca replied without opening her eyes.

"Play moosic wif me?" Finley asked hopefully.

Chloe took that opportunity to stop eves dropping and walk into the room.

"Good morning baby" She said sweetly to Finley who quickly pushed herself from Beca's chest.

Beca grunted as Finley's knees and feet dug into her stomach and legs as the little girl removed herself from her.

"Gwood mwornwing" Finley replied happily.

"Hungry?" Chloe asked the little girl.

Finley nodded.

Beca and Chloe made eye contact for a couple of seconds. Beca could tell that Chloe wasn't as mad as she was last night but she was still upset, so she opted to remain silent.

Finley followed Chloe out of the room and Beca sank back down into the couch a little further. She felt Finley bump into her right side after running back into the room. Beca turned her head.

"Dwon't fowget to say you sworry." Finley whispered into Beca's ear.

"Okay baby. Thank you." Beca said quietly. She received a kiss on the cheek from the little girl who turned and ran back out of the room as quickly as she ran in.

 **XxXxXx**

Four excruciating days later and Beca had apologized. Every day. But it never seemed to come out exactly right which is why Beca found herself sitting in her home studio trying her hardest to string enough piano notes together to find relief. To communicate effectively the only way she knew how but her right hand didn't work well without the help of her left hand. She slammed her fist down on the keys thankful that the room was mostly sound proof. It was after midnight and she knew both kids were in bed. She knew Chloe was probably in bed. She wouldn't know for sure since she had been sleeping in the guest room. Why couldn't she just apologize and not fuck it up.

 **3 DAYS AGO**

Beca stumbled down the steps and into the kitchen where Fin and Sebastian were eating breakfast. Beca reached for the bottle of pain killers trying to pop the lid with her right thumb. After standing there, growing increasingly frustrated, she tried slamming the side of the lid on the counter top. That didn't do anything but earn a look from Fin, a cry from Bash and a glare from Chloe. After settling the boy and getting him back into eating his applesauce, Chloe reached over and grabbed the bottle from Beca's hand. She pinch, twisted and pulled and magically the top popped open.

"It's child proof" Chloe said sarcastically as she placed one pill in Beca's palm. She challenged the brunette with a raised eyebrow but Beca gently placed the pill on her tongue and went to the fridge for a bottle of water.

Soon after that she was summoned to Stacie office where she received an earful about how lucky she was that she wasn't in jail, didn't have a horrible mugshot floating around, wasn't the lead on TMZ or on the covers of all the gossip magazines being led away in handcuffs, and that she didn't ruin her and Chloe's career in a fit of jealousy and anger. Beca tried to argue that she was not jealous but Stacie didn't care. Beca was missing the point. By the time she got home, it was dark. She hadn't spoken to Chloe all day and she hadn't attempted to apologize. When she walked in the door she was fully ready to swallow her pride and tell Chloe she was sorry. As soon as the redhead saw her she stood from the couch and went upstairs. Beca found a pain pill laid out on the counter. She tossed it in her mouth and went for a bottle of water. She found a turkey sandwich saran wrapped on a plate with a post it note labeled 'Idiot' in Chloe's handwriting. Figuring the probability was high that it was for her, she pulled out the plate and sat at the table with her sandwich and water. After dinner she made her way to the bed room but once again, the door was locked. Beca sighed heavily. She rested her forehead against the door and knocked gently a few times.

"Chloe?" Beca said loud enough to permeate through the door but not disturb their sleeping children. "I'm sorry." She waited but nothing. No reply, no movement from the other side, no unlocking. Beca retreated to the guest room that night. Her mind made up to apologize appropriately tomorrow.

 **PRESENT DAY**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I was so pissed. How could she do that?! Literally the whole freaking school was there. I would have looked like a complete bitch if I would have walked away after that. I can't believe she put me on the spot like that. In front of everyone. Even my little sister was there and there is no way she won't tell my parents. Who freaking love her for whatever. So annoying. UGHHHHH.. Okay, so breathe. So we were at Howl on High St. Like the whole senior and junior classes were there. It's the club that Quinn DJs at. Except tonight there was open mic night. And I must admit there were some pretty cool acts but then Quinn showed up. Apparently she was supposed to be off because they didn't need a DJ tonight. And it was cool and I'll admit that maybe I was a little disappointed she wasn't there. Then she showed up. I literally felt her in the building before I saw her. God, does that actually happen to people? I guess it does. I totally held my breath as she walked up to that stage. To that piano. And played that song. She never even looked at me. She didn't have to. The entire building knew who she was singing too. The entire building was also shocked that she could sing. I guess I'm the only one who knew that too. I was so angry that she would do that. That she could make me feel that way with a stupid Phil Collins song. A stupid song she loves. She would sing bits of it to me before all of this happened. Her mom loved that song. And I guess it was Against All Odds that I'd be here in this situation. I never thought she'd be back. When she finished playing she just walked off the stage. I pushed through the crowd and pulled her out back. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I have no idea what she was about to say. No idea what I was about to say. I was so mad for being in that situation. I slapped her as hard as I could. I know it hurt. Her eyes welled up. That's all I had to say so I walked away. I made it around the front of the club and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My feet wouldn't move forward. That's when I realized why. Why I hadn't been moving forward for the last 2 months that she's been back. I ran back around the corner and she was still there. I know I surprised her and I think she was scared I was going to hit her again. And I did. But I kissed her first. I love her. I couldn't move forward without her. I met my soulmate when I was 16._

Chloe closed the diary. She opened her nightstand and placed it in the drawer for safe keeping. One day she would let Finley read about her parent's romance. She turned back to Beca's empty side of the bed. She missed her. She wasn't even really mad at Beca anymore but for the last few days, the brunette just kept digging her grave and so Chloe let her dig it. It had to end soon, she knew it. They needed to move forward. Past all of it.

 **XxXxXx**

 **2 DAYS AGO**

Beca popped out of bed as soon as the alarm she set went off at 7am. She jumped in the shower and hustled down the stairs and into the kitchen. She prepared breakfast for Bash and Finley and then ran upstairs to get the kids up before Chloe would do it like she did every morning. She was determined to apologize today, she planned it all out in her head last night as she was laying in the guest room. 'Operation Get Back In The Bedroom' was underway. First she would feed and clean the kids. Then she would woo her wife with her favorite French toast. Then apologize. Then a walk on the beach with everyone and then hopefully a night of make-up sex. Fingers crossed.

She was on track. The kids had been fed, cleaned and dressed for the day. Finley was currently sitting in the living room with Poe curled up on her lap listening to her headphones and coloring. Sebastian was bouncing happily in his swing. She had just flipped the French toast when Chloe walked into the kitchen. Beca smiled brightly and passed her wife a fresh cup of hot coffee just the way she liked it. Chloe took it with a wary expression. "I wanted to apologize" Beca said confidently.

Chloe took a sip of the coffee and placed it on the counter next to her giving Beca all her attention. Suddenly nervous, Beca cleared her throat. "I made you breakfast" is what fell out of her mouth. She kicked herself. "No, I" Beca stumbled.

Chloe shifted on her feet waiting for Beca to get it out.

"I did make you breakfast." Beca said quickly. "And I'm sorry. I-"

The loud beeping of the fire alarm rang through the house.

"Shit!" Beca yelled as she turned back to the stove. The bread was smoking. She turned all the knobs as quickly as she could. Beca grabbed a dish towel and ran towards the alarm. She waived it quickly in front of the device hoping it would turn off. As soon as it did, the piercing sound of Bash screaming, he definitely had Chloe's pipes on him, and the high pitched howl that Poe was letting out flooded her senses.

Chloe held and bounced Bash against her chest lightly patting his back trying to comfort him. Finley remained oblivious to the action as she concentrated on the coloring page in front of her and her head phones on.

"I'm sorry" Beca said softly reaching for her son. "I'm sorry for" she met Chloe's expecting eyes. "For breakfast."

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked away with the baby.

Beca stood cleaning up the kitchen when Chloe finally came back downstairs. She was dressed in her workout clothes.

"I'm going for a run" She said quietly.

Beca watched her strap Sebastian into his Ironman stroller that Chloe used when she ran with the baby. "Okay" Beca breathed.

Once Chloe and Bash were out the door, Beca looked to Finley who still hadn't looked up. "Fuck" she said to herself.

 **YESTERDAY**

Beca sat down on the couch. She felt like she climbed a mountain. She had the kids all day. Both of them.

Chloe had woken her up that morning with the news that she was working today. Nothing major just some screen testing and auditioning other actors for the film that she had agreed to do with Beca's encouragement. That was before the Whole Foods incident and since they hadn't been speaking much after the Whole Foods incident, Chloe had a lot of time on her hands to read the script changes and prepare.

Beca wanted the house to be cleaned, the kids to be happy and fed, ready for bed, and dinner on the table by the time Chloe came home. Check, check, check and check. She expected Chloe any moment after receiving a text saying that she was leaving LA about an hour ago. Beca allowed herself to lay her head back on the couch and close her eyes for a few seconds. Two kids and a dog can really take it out of you, she thought as her breathing evened out. The sound of the door closing jolted her. She sat up quickly. "Chloe. I'm so glad your home. How was your day? Tell me everything. Ho-ooly shit!" Beca said loudly as she stood up and turned around coming face to face with her wife.

"Really?" Chloe sighed. "Thanks"

"No. No" Beca said quickly. "It's, I just didn't know."

Chloe put her bag and jacket down on the kitchen island. "Yeah, I didn't know either. They just wanted to screen test it. I doubt they liked it. I'll probably be back to red tomorrow."

"No. Chlo. It's" Beca stumbled verbally and physically as she made her way around the couch. "I just didn't expect you to leave a redhead and come back brunette." Beca said looking at Chloe. Really looking. "You're gorgeous."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's your job to say that."

"No. It's my job to say you're beautiful." Beca teased slowly approached her wife. "But you're more than beautiful. You're gorgeous." She repeated. "And your eyes." Beca said looking intently, "it's not even fair."

"What?" Chloe said feeling her heart beating quickly.

"They are so icy blue." Beca whispered. "It's kind of intimidating to be this close to you." She said as she lightly chanced her right hand to Chloe's hip.

Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and pulled their body's together. It had been far too long since she was held. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck.

"I'm so sorry" Beca whispered in her ear. "I don't know what happened."

Chloe dropped her head to Beca's shoulder, ready to listen.

"I know I acted crazy and irresponsibly and I'm especially sorry that I did it in front of Fin and Bash." Beca said sincerely. It was her biggest regret. She actually didn't regret hitting Tom very much, maybe just a little but not really. She regretted that her family had to see it. "I just heard his voice and all I could see was that picture." Beca admitted. Chloe tensed immediately and lifted her head from Beca's shoulder. "That picture of you and I was right back in that place. That feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest. And I just wanted to beat the shit out of someone."

"Sooo" Chloe pulled back.

"So?" Beca repeated questioningly.

"You heard his voice and then saw the picture of me in your head and wanted to beat the shit out of someone?" Chloe repeated.

"Yeah" Beca said trying to pull Chloe back in.

"Would you like to also beat the shit out of me?" Chloe asked pushing away from Beca. "I was the one in the picture."

"What no" Beca said quickly. "That's not what I meant."

"No. Becs, I thought" Chloe tried to compose herself. She pulled the hair tie off her wrist and pulled her hair up into a loose bun. "I mean I wasn't expecting to see Tom either. In fact I was hoping that I would never have to see him again but" Chloe huffed. Her thoughts were scattered. She would have been happy if Beca would have just stopped talking after the initial apology. "I thought you were over it. I thought you were passed it. That's what you said three years ago Beca" Chloe said loudly.

"I am over it." Beca said quickly.

"You're not." Chloe argued. "If you were, your first instinct wouldn't have been to beat the shit out of someone." Chloe quickly retreated backwards until she reached the staircase. She climbed a couple and turned back to Beca. "I know I hurt you. I know I made a huge mistake. I'm sorry."

 **PRESENT DAY**

Today hadn't been any better. Chloe's apology last night continued to run through her mind. Why couldn't she just say it simply, like Chloe did? "I made a huge mistake. I'm sorry" Beca repeated to herself as she playing the piano softly with her right hand. She had tried to get the words out all day but every time she saw Chloe's sad eyes, her chest hurt. She put that expression there. She put that hurt there. This was about more than punching Tom in a freaking grocery store. She really hadn't realized she was holding onto that pain. She thought she was past it. She convinced herself she was. Until she heard his voice, she believed she was. And so did Chloe. Chloe wanted to be with Beca so bad that she believed her. She believed that time away could fix it. Could heal it. She wanted to believe it so badly that she just did. Avoidance and acceptance are different emotions. Chloe knew that. She was an actress. It was her job to be able to portray, to be able to identify will all emotions. Beca was just avoiding dealing with her anger because they were in a different country. They were isolated. That didn't mean she accepted what happened and actually forgiven.

Chloe had dropped Finley off with Jessica for the day on her way into the studio. She spent the day there reading with different actors and actresses. Her day ended with a trip back to her usual hair dresser. She sat in the chair as her natural color was returned. She picked up Finley and went home where they ate dinner in mostly silence. Finley did most of the talking about her day spent at the Museum of Natural Science with Aunt Jessica and Aunt Ashley.

Chloe put Bash down and Beca put Finley to bed. Then they parted. Chloe to the bedroom and Beca to the studio where she'd been sitting for the last couple of hours. Chloe pushed herself off the bed. She was done with this. She headed towards the guest room pushing the door open slowly. "Becs?" She whispered. She looked in to see the bed still made up. After the guest room she peeked in Finley's room but the toddler was the only one asleep in the room. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. At some point a light sweat started to form on the back of her neck and she tried to push away the sick feeling in her stomach. This couldn't be happening again.

Beca played around with a couple of keys till she felt her feelings bubble up and she knew it was going to come out.

Relief flooded Chloe's veins as she pushed open the door to the studio to see Beca sitting at the piano with her left hand in her lap and her right hand on the keys. The melody was soft and slow.

 _'_ _If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 _If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?  
Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move_

 _It makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay, if our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?'_

Chloe made her way into the room as Beca continued to sing the mashup. She straddled the piano bench facing her wife.

 _'_ _If our loves insanity why are you my clarity?_

 _I want you to stay'_

Beca smiled softly as she sang. Just knowing that Chloe was sitting next to her, she knew it was going to be okay. She knew this wouldn't beat them. She finished the impromptu mash up with a playful smile.

 _'_ _I got my ticket for the long way round_

 _The one with the prettiest of views_

 _It's got mountains, it's rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers,_

 _But it sure would be prettier with you.'_

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the comments you guys left me. It really pushed me to get this out quickly. You guys make such good points it helps me to think things through. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter but sadly I feel like I really need to leave them here. I feel like I need to let this go and work on something completely different... thoughts on the chapter and the future.**

 **Music Cred: Part of Anthem Lights: Best of 2013 Mashup.**


	18. See Myself In You

**3 YEARS LATER**

Beca pulled her car up to the curb in front of Pinecrest Private School ignoring the no parking sign. She climbed out of the car and walked as fast as her legs would carry her to the front door. She pushed them open and walked the familiar path to the office to meet with Principal Hawkins. After passing through the glass door she stood in front of the secretary who smiled at her, holding up a finger while speaking into the phone.

After ending the call the secretary greeted her. "Hello Mrs. Mitchell. Principal Hawkins will see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks Shelly." Beca said. She turned to have a seat in one of the small chairs that lined the windows. As she sat she felt like she was in trouble. Again. The feeling almost never left her when she was in the school. After Finley started kindergarten last year, Beca and Chloe found themselves being called to the school three times. This year with Sebastian being enrolled in pre-kindergarten this was the third time this year already that Beca sat in this chair and the year was only half over. Beca smiled subtly as she remembered the first time this year. The newness of getting up early in the morning and getting dress and going to school with his big sister had worn off and 8 days into Pre-K Sebastian had enough. Not of school, according to his teacher, but of Oliver stealing his blocks. After coaching Sebastian through an apology for hitting the other boy in the face and profusely apologizing to Oliver's parents, Beca and Chloe took the little boy home with the instructions to let him cool off for a couple of days and then start fresh on the next Monday. The next time this year was for Finley's language in class. Or her lack of restraint when using language. Beca had to sit through the lecture from Principal Hawkins and then through the lecture from her wife. It's not that their kids were bad. In fact all the teachers loved them and they had made some good playmates while going to the prestigious and in Beca's opinion overpriced private school. But Chloe insisted and they had a great music program which Finley loved. It was her favorite part of the day and she barely stopped talking about it. Ever.

"Mrs. Mitchell" Shelly said pulling Beca from her day dream.

Beca stood as Shelly walked her into the principal's office. Beca walked through the familiar door greeting the older woman. "Principal Hawkins." Beca said extending her hand.

"Mrs. Mitchell, thank you for coming so quickly. Please" she said motioning towards the chairs in front of her large desk.

Beca sighed and took a seat in the familiar chair.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" an out of breath Chloe said as she quickly walked into the office.

Beca turned to her wife, surprised to see her.

"We were just getting started Mrs. Mitchell." The principal said addressing Chloe.

"What are you doing here?" Beca whispered as Chloe sat in the chair next to her.

"They called me" Chloe replied. "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I thought you were on set today" Beca replied quickly.

"I was but I left. This is more important." Chloe said just as the principal cleared her throat to begin.

Beca sat back in her chair with a satisfied smile. Since going back to work, Chloe had put her family first every chance she got and Beca was proud of her for not giving into her fears about returning to doing what she loved.

"Ladies, I called you in today because I believe it is time that you had a discussion with Finley." The principal began.

"About?" Beca interrupted.

"Her parents." The older woman replied honestly.

Chloe saw Beca tense in her chair out of the corner of her eye. She reached over to grab her wife's hand squeezing it comfortingly. Chloe knew this conversation was coming but Beca was putting it off. She kept insisting that the 6 year old wasn't ready and that she wouldn't understand but Chloe could see it in Finley's eyes at times, the little girl knew something was 'off.'

 **2 YEARS AGO**

"Come on baby." Chloe called up the steps for her 4 year old daughter as she held her 18 month old on her hip. "Fin!" Chloe called up after a few more minutes.

The girl came bounding around the corner. Her little hand grabbed tight to the rail as she carefully navigated the stair case. With two to go Finley jumped off and landed squarely on the landing with a mischievous smile. It reminded Chloe very much of Quinn.

"Put Marco Polo in his house bug" Chloe instructed as she headed for the kitchen to pick up her bag and car keys. After Finley locked the dog securely in his crate she ran towards the front door where her mom was waiting for you. "Ready?" Chloe asked.

"Ready!" Finley replied.

After getting everyone settled in the car and on the road to Culver City, Chloe turned the satellite radio on. Settling on a hits station she began to sing along to the latest Katy Perry hit. She made eye contact with her daughter who sat in the backseat. "Wanna sing with me bug?"

Finley shook her head.

Chloe turned down the radio and began singing loudly. She felt slightly hurt when Finley covered both her ears with her hands but knew Finley was playfully teasing her when the dark haired girl couldn't hold back her smile.

"You know your mom and I met in an acapella group in college" Chloe said turning down the radio.

Finley dropped her hands and looked up to here mom. "Applellla?" Finley asked.

"Aca-pella" Chloe said slowly.

"Acapella" Finley repeated and Chloe nodded. "What's that?"

"We sing songs but with no instruments." Chloe explained.

She saw Finley cringe.

"It's all with our mouths baby" Chloe explained.

"No thank you" Finley said sweetly.

Chloe smiled at her daughters words. Recently Finley had been using that phrase when she didn't want or like something. Chloe thought it was cute, especially when she used it in slightly the wrong context.

"Why baby?" Chloe asked.

"Songs should have instruments mom." Finley said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It's the best part."

Chloe turned her attention back to the road thinking that was just like Quinn. After a few more minutes they pulled into the small parking lot behind 20/20 Records. Chloe pulled Sebastian out of his car seat and held Finley's hand as she jumped out of the SUV and onto the pavement. The little girl didn't let go of her hand and practically pulled her towards the front door. Once they got there, Finley dropped her hand and had to use her whole body to open the heavy door. Chloe helped her pull it open after she got it started and watched as she ran into the studio.

"Hi Fin!"

"Hi Kelsey" Finley greeted the blonde who stood behind a desk in the lobby. "Where's mommy?"

Kelsey pointed up the rounded staircase and Finley was off like a shot.

"Hi Kelsey" Chloe greeted.

"Hey Chlo." Kelsey turned to the redhead. "Oh my gosh that little guy gets more and more handsome every time I see him" Kelsey gushed as she reached for the baby.

Chloe smiled and pulled the little boy off her hip and handed him over to Beca's assistant.

"Finley Sutton Richards" Chloe said loudly.

The little girl stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked down at her mama.

"Your mommy is in there working. Go in quietly and be on your very best behavior." Chloe warned.

"Yes ma'am" Finley answered before slowly continuing up the stairs.

"There's no one up there" Kelsey whispered.

"Still, she needs to learn that she can't just barrel through any door she wants." Chloe said as she watched Finley reach above her head for the doorknob, slowly turn it and peak her head around the door before she heard Beca's voice invite her in and then Finley was streaking through the door.

Chloe made her way up the staircase and into the studio.

Beca stood with her daughter in her arms and a huge smile on her face. "Hey baby" Beca greeted.

"Hi" Chloe replied.

"I'm so glad you're here. I wanted you to listen to this." Beca said waiving Chloe over. She sat down behind the mixing board with Finley on her lap.

Chloe noticed Finley looking up at one of the portraits that hung in the studio. It was the one that Finley would stare at every time she was in her mother's studio. Chloe's eyes glanced up at a picture of Quinn with headphones hanging around her neck looking down at the mixing equipment in front of her. It was taken at one of the festivals that Vision played when they were just starting out but Chloe knew the reason Finley was captivated by the large picture. She could see herself in the woman on the wall. The same hair color, the same eyes, the same smile.

Finley felt a hand on her shoulder and turned toward her mama. She smiled up at the woman and then focused her attention back towards the knobs that her mommy was twisting.

 **PRESENT DAY**

"We had a bit of an incident today during off period." Principal Hawkins began, "It's fairly unusual for Finley and Sebastian's off periods to line up like they did today but nonetheless they did. As Sebastian's teacher was calling roll for the class to line up, a little boy in Finley's class began to question her as to why her and her brother have different last names."

"What boy?" Beca asked quickly.

"You know I'm not able to tell you that Mrs. Mitchell. But the other student's parents have also been called in." Principal Hawkins explained.

"Was it that little shit Corey?" Beca fired out.

"Babe" Chloe whispered as she squeezed Beca's hand.

"Mrs. Mitchell" the principal warned.

Beca sighed and nodded in understanding. "Sorry."

"Unfortunately it didn't stop there." The principal continued. "It got so bad that the two had to be pulled apart."

Chloe's heart felt heavy.

"Finley is a great kid. She's very smart and one of the most talented kid's I've seen in years. As you know, the majority of the time that we meet it's because Finley is reacting to something that she's uncomfortable with. And I believe she's uncomfortable because she instinctively feels like she's different." Principal Hawkins explained.

"Different from who?" Chloe asked.

"From her family. From her peers. From her brother."

"Her brother?" Beca asked quickly. "How could she possibly feel different from Bash?"

"Because she's not biologically related to him." The principal answered.

"Are you suggesting that we treat them differently? That we favor him because Chloe gave birth to him? That" Beca spat.

"Beca" Chloe interrupted her wife. "She's not saying that we treat them differently, she's saying that Fin feels different. She knows." Chloe said as she turned toward her wife.

"Know what? She's six" Beca replied quickly.

"She's asked me why we all have blue eyes and she has brown. She's asked me for pictures of me when I was pregnant with her. Like the ones when I was carrying Bash. She can see herself in Quinn's pictures. It's time."

"No" Beca argued harshly.

"Becs" Chloe whispered.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I can't tell you how or when to tell her the truth." Principal Hawkins said sincerely, "but"

Beca stood quickly. "No, you can't. I'm sorry that she was fighting with that boy. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again but this conversation is over."

Chloe and Principal Hawkins watched as Beca quickly left the room.

"Beca stop!" Chloe called as the brunette stormed out of the school building and down the walkway.

Beca heard but kept going. Chloe walked quickly to catch up.

"Do not take one more step Beca Mitchell."

Beca froze in place instantly. That was Chloe's serious voice.

"Baby" Chloe said much more gently as she walked around to face her wife who stood a mere feet from her car and a clean get-a-way. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck pulling her in for a tight hug. "We need to talk about this."

"Yeah" Beca admitted, "but I don't want to."

"Tonight. Okay?" Chloe asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Okay." Beca reluctantly agreed. It wasn't the first time they were having this conversation but it never seemed to get easier especially since they continued to disagree about what to do. So far Chloe had agreed to wait but now she had someone else in her corner and it was going to be hard to put off telling their daughter.

"Um, it's Jesse's day to pick up the kids." Beca reminded Chloe. "But I think I'll just finish work early and pick them up myself."

"Yeah, okay. So what time do you think you guys will be home?" Chloe asked.

"Around 5."

"Okay, I'll text you but if shooting stays on schedule this afternoon then I should be finished around 7." Chloe hoped.

Beca nodded and they parted ways with a kiss. Beca watched Chloe drive away before she turned on her car. She lost herself in thought as she drove back to 20/20 Records.

 **XxXxXx**

 **6 YEARS AND 2 MONTHS AGO**

"Hey" Quinn whispered over her shoulder as she pushed the door to the recording studio open with her butt, backing in and pulling a stroller.

Beca looked up at her best friend with a smile watching her maneuver the stroller so that it was eventually facing her. Beca looked closely down at the sleeping 4 month old. "I can't believe Emma trusts you with her."

"I know right" Quinn agreed as she peered down at her daughter. "This shit is fucking crazy" Quinn whispered excitedly. They sat looking at the sleeping baby.

"Where's Em?" Beca asked turning to her friend.

"The spa. She said she needed some pampering." Quinn answered with a shrug.

"So why are you here?" Beca asked.

"I got bored at home."

"Does Emma know you brought her out?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"I'm her mom too you know. I can bring her places." Quinn said quickly defending herself.

"So, no?"

"She has no idea." Quinn admitted. She turned back to Beca. "What are you working on?"

"Not much. Just getting out of the condo." Beca replied.

"Where's the redhead?" Quinn asked.

"Working."

"Ah. And that sucks right?" Quinn teased.

"You wouldn't understand." Beca countered quickly.

"No? Why wouldn't I?" Quinn asked as the baby stirred. She reached down and picked up the little girl bringing her up to place a soft kiss on her forehead and then holding her tightly to her chest.

Beca watched as the baby settled down quickly starring up at Quinn with her big eyes.

"You have everything dude. Hot wife, pretty awesome little baby" Beca reached for the baby who wrapped her hand around Beca's finger. "Cool house, the best partner in the whole music industry, you got it all. It's just easy for you."

"Easy?" Quinn questioned.

Beca nodded mindlessly.

"Where I am now B, took work. None of it was easy. I almost lost my hot wife because I was an idiot. She miscarried our first baby and my partner" Quinn emphasized the word, "is kind of an asshole most of the time. None of it was easy Becs."

Beca looked up at her.

Quinn continued, "You gotta remember, I'm 4 years older than you dude. So fast forward 4 years. You and Chloe will have all this. It's inevitable."

Beca shrugged. "Maybe."

"Definitely." Quinn argued.

"Maybe" Beca repeated.

"Wanna hold her?" Quinn asked changing the subject.

Beca nodded quickly.

Quinn smiled and passed the little girl over. Her eyes moved to meet Beca's.

"She likes you" Quinn said softly as she watched her daughter with her best friend.

"You think?" Beca asked looking up.

"No" Quinn said changing her mind. "She loves you."

 **XxXxXx**

"Telling her doesn't make her any less our daughter" Chloe argued.

"Exactly! It's just about a name. So let's change it. Then it will be done. Settled." Beca argued as she paced back and forth in their bedroom.

"You know that's not true. It won't be settled." Chloe sighed. "We agreed that she would keep Quinn and Emma's last name for a reason. Why do you want to go back on that decision now? Because you don't want to tell her that her real parents are dead?"

Beca stopped pacing and turned abruptly towards Chloe. "Please don't say that again."

"What? The real parents part? Or the dead part?" Chloe asked angrily.

Beca ignored the question shaking her head. "She's too young. She won't understand."

"I disagree." Chloe replied quickly. "And so does Principal Hawkins."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about" Beca argued.

"She does Beca. And Finley knows something is different. She sees it in herself and she sees it in us and in Sebastian. She knows she doesn't look like us. It's time." Chloe said softly hoping Beca would hear her. "She stares at Quinn's picture. I know she can feel her. She should know where she came from."

Beca sat quietly on the edge of their bed and Chloe took it as a sign to continue.

"Of course we are her parents." She grabbed Beca's hand lacing their fingers together. "But she should get the chance to know how great they were too. It's not going to be a bad thing baby. She'll be confused at first and she may have some trouble understanding and I'm sure there will be lots of questions but Quinn and Emma were amazing parents and they loved her so much. She deserves to know them. She deserves to know how much they loved her."

"I just don't think it's time." Beca breathed. "She's too young."

"She's not going to love us any less." Chloe whispered trying to figure out what Beca was so afraid of.

"I know that Chloe" Beca snapped.

"It's not going to change your relationship. You will still be her mom." Chloe guessed again.

"Yeah. I know." Beca rolled her eyes rudely.

"Then what Beca?" Chloe asked softly. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid to tell her. I just think she isn't ready." Beca argued.

"That's a load of shit Beca. Seriously. Why are you so against this?" Chloe asked again.

Beca sighed. This argument was going to go on for a while if she didn't admit her fear. "I'll never be able to be Q." Beca finally answered.

"What?" Chloe asked softly.

"I'll never be her. I never was and I never will be." Beca admitted. "She would have been a much better mom than me. She could have given Fin so much more. What happens when Finley realizes that? She'll hate me."

"Baby" Chloe said leaning in to kiss Beca softly on the neck and then nuzzle her head into Beca's shoulder. "That is not true and you know it" Chloe supplied. "And I know that Quinn and Emma are looking down on us, on you and they are so happy. You've given her everything. And I know and they know that you will do anything to make sure she is happy. To make sure she is loved. That's all they wanted baby. That's why they chose you." Chloe whispered.

 **XxXxXx**

Beca opened her eyes the next morning after a couple of hours of rest and she felt tired. Exhausted. She pushed herself up to her elbows and looked to her right but the bed was empty. Beca flopped back down on the bed and covered her eyes with her right arm draped over her face. After taking several deep breaths to prepare herself before going down stairs, Beca forced her tired body up and out of bed. She descended the stairs with a stomp that should have alerted her family of her presence but it was obvious as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest that the sounds of their giggles covered up her steps.

"Mommy!" Finley called seeing the brunette standing feet away watching them. She untangled herself from Chloe's arms and legs and pushed herself to her feet. Sebastian's head popped up and he turned the direction his sister was running. Chloe let go of the struggling boy who flung himself through the air towards his mom falling to his knees but then picking himself up quickly and continuing.

"What are you guys doing?" Beca asked in a serious tone.

"Playing" Finley replied happily as she held on tight her arms wrapped around her mother's waist.

"You woke me up" Beca said angrily.

Finley's head looked up to meet her mother's eyes but was met with a mad glare.

Beca turned to look at her son who was wrapped around her right leg. "You too young man." She disciplined.

Finley dropped her head. "I'm sorry" she said sadly as she let go of her hold on Beca.

Beca was fighting to maintain her mad face as Finley turned around sadly.

"Finley Sutton" Beca called loudly and the child froze in place.

Sebastian dropped his hands to his side standing straight as an arrow.

"ATTACK!" Beca yelled and all three of them leap towards Chloe who was helpless against their plan.

"What?" Chloe screamed through laughter. "Oh my God stop! Please" she begged as Finley worked to hold her arms as still as she could and Sebastian tried his best to sit on her legs.

"Do you give up?" Beca asked as she straddled her wife's waist.

Finley's hand covered Chloe's mouth and the redheads eyes shot open as wide as they could.

"No?" Beca teased. "Get her tickle monsters!" She instructed the two kids who relentlessly went back to their mama's most ticklish spots.

Once her mouth was free Chloe was shouting again through breathless gasps. "Plea" "Please" She begged. "No Stop. I'm gonna pee. I give up." She begged.

"Freeze" Beca gave the order and both kids stopped immediately. Beca leaned over and place her hands on the floor next to the sides of Chloe's head. "Say I'm the best and you're the worst."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"No? You won't say it?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Chloe bit her lip and shook her head.

"Tickle monsters" Beca called and the two little ones appeared by her side with their fingers wiggling quickly in the air. Beca looked back at Chloe once more. "Say I'm the best and you're the worst and we will let you go."

"I'm the best and you're the worst" Chloe repeated bravely.

"Wrong move Beale." Beca teased. She pushed herself back into a sitting position.

"ATTA"

"WAIT" Chloe screamed cutting Beca off.

Beca held up her hands and both of her kids froze in place with giant smiles on their faces trying to hold in their laughter.

"Wait. Wait." Chloe pleaded.

"Yes?" Beca teased. "Do you have something to say?"

Chloe nodded vigorously. Beca quirked an eyebrow. Before she knew it she was on her back looking up at Chloe who had flipped their position unexpectedly.

"Soldiers!" Chloe said authoritatively.

Finley and Sebastian were by her side in an instant. "Let's teach your mommy a lesson."

"Chloe" Beca said hoping to intimidate her wife. "Don't."

"Or what?" Chloe asked playfully.

Beca looked at Finley and Sebastian. "Are you going to let her do this?" She asked the kids who laughed and nodded. "Traitors." Beca mumbled.

"Get her!" Chloe yelled and Beca was pounced upon. She was tickled relentlessly but she fought. She wiggled and pushed but as soon as she was able to push one kid off of her the next would fight harder. Finally she was able to get a hold of her son and hold his back tight to her chest. Breathlessly she threatened. "Stop. And the boy will not be harmed."

Chloe held her arm out holding Finley back. She glared at Beca. "Truce?" She offered.

Beca narrowed her eyes. "Live to fight another day?"

"Deal" Chloe accepted holding out her hand as a peace offering.

Beca slowly pushed the boy off her chest so that he was seated next to her. She reached out for Chloe's hand grabbing it tightly and pulling the redhead down to her. Once Chloe had adjusted her position on Beca's chest their lips met in a soft kiss. "I love you" Beca whispered barley pulling her lips from Chloe's.

Chloe pulled back with a smile. "I love you." She rolled off to the side but kept one of her legs draped over Beca's and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. She reached up and grabbed Finley's hand and pulled the six year old down. She landed on the side her brother was sitting on. "Snuggle party" Chloe announced and two kids immediately took their positions. Finley laid down so that her head rested on Beca's stomach and Bash crawled over to tuck himself tightly between Beca and Chloe.

Chloe looked up at Beca expectantly.

"Bug" Beca said softly.

Finley rolled over keeping her head on Beca's stomach but now looking up at her.

"Mama and I want to tell you a story." Beca began but Finley got excited and interrupted her.

"What kind of story? Does it have animals in it?" Finley asked quickly.

"Woxes?" Bash asked popping his head up. Chloe leaned down and placed a kiss to the boys head.

"No animals" Beca answered.

"Oh" Finley replied sadly. "Music? Does it have music in it?"

Beca's eyes lit up. "It does. It's filled with music." Beca replied happily as a warm feeling filled her body. She felt Chloe's lips on her neck softly.

"Does it have a happy ending?" Finley asked softly.

Beca pulled her eyes from the dark brown pair that were looking up at her to meet her wife's brilliant blue. Chloe nodded softly urging Beca to continue.

"See that's the thing bug. This story isn't over yet. I'll tell you the beginning and the middle but the end, it hasn't happened yet." Beca tried to explain. "It will be up to us how the story ends."

Finley tilted her head as she listened to her mommy. "Up to us?" She asked.

"Yeah. Me and you and mama and Bash." Beca said with a smile.

"What's it about?" Finley asked. Beca sighed wishing the little girl would stop asking questions and just let her tell her.

"It's about two very special people. It's about Emma and Quinn." Beca revealed.

"Emma and Quinn?" Finley questioned. She knew those names. She knew those faces from lots of pictures. She had heard her moms talking about those two people but she hadn't ever met them.

"Would you like to hear the story?" Chloe asked softly looking at her daughter. "Mommy's in it and I'm in it and Aunt Bree and Uncle Jesse and all of our friends."

"Me tawoo?" Bash asked.

"Yeah buddy." Beca answered.

"I want to hear the story" Finley replied ready to listen.

"Okay but I need you listen really carefully bug okay?" Beca asked.

Finley nodded quickly.

Beca took a deep breath, "Okay Fin because this is a very important story and it matters how this ends."

FINISHED

* * *

 **AN: So that's all. This story is now complete. I wrote this last chapter about 4 different ways. I hope you guys like what I decided to go with. I'll miss these characters and this universe so much but I have to let them go.**

 **Let me say thank you so much to all of you who read the original story and then came on board for the sequel. Your comments and messages have meant so much to me. You guys are all so awesome.**


End file.
